De keuze
by Azmidiske87
Summary: Aludra is de tienerdochter van rijke capitoolburgers. Zoals de meeste inwoners van haar stad kijkt ze uit naar de 74ste Hongerspelen (uit boek 1) die heel binnenkort zullen beginnen. Maar deze editie wordt er één die Aludra niet zo snel zal vergeten. Binnen haar kennissenkring zijn de meningen over de Spelen immers grondig verdeeld, en dan is er ook nog die ene bijzondere tribuut …
1. Proloog

**Zoals veel mensen die in België of Nederland wonen, heb ik de Hongerspelentrilogie pas ontdekt toen er in de media reclame gemaakt werd naar aanleiding van de eerste film. Uiteindelijk heeft mijn nieuwsgierigheid het gewonnen, en heb ik toch maar boek 1 gekocht. Dat heb ik in één ruk uitgelezen, en de andere twee boeken volgden al snel. Later heb ik deze website met goede fanfictieverhalen ontdekt, en uiteindelijk ben ik zelf ook met een verhaal begonnen. **

**Omdat ik absoluut wilde vermijden dat dit verhaal ooit op langdurige hiatus zou gaan, heb ik een heel aantal hoofdstukken vooruit geschreven en ben ik pas daarna begonnen met publiceren. Dit systeem heeft goed gewerkt, want mijn verhaal is op dit moment volledig afgewerkt en telt in totaal twintig hoofdstukken. Deze zullen tijdens de volgende paar maanden één na één online verschijnen. Omdat ik graag nog wat dingen aanpas en soms ook rekening probeer te houden met opmerkingen van lezers, plaats ik meestal om de twee weken een hoofdstuk.**

**Zoals reeds vermeld in de samenvatting, speelt dit verhaal zich af in het Capitool. Wat ik persoonlijk een beetje mis in de oorspronkelijke boeken - en in de meeste fanfictie - is een discussie over de vraag waarom de meeste capitoolinwoners geen problemen lijken te hebben met de Spelen, en deze zelfs spannend lijken te vinden. In dit verhaal heb ik geprobeerd om daar toch iets dieper op in te gaan, hopelijk is dat gelukt. Daarnaast heb ik zo mijn eigen ideeën over hoe het Capitool er nu eigenlijk echt uitziet. Misschien zullen die ideeën in eerste instantie niet stroken met wat de meeste mensen in eerste instantie dachten, maar ik heb wel mijn best gedaan om alles voldoende uit te werken. Verder heb ik ook een verklaring bedacht voor het feit dat sommige van mijn ideeën nooit vermeld worden in de oorspronkelijke boeken (al komt de echt uitgebreide verklaring pas in hoofdstuk 16). Eigenlijk wou ik vooral een origineel verhaal schrijven, hopelijk ben ik daar min of meer in geslaagd. **

**Het verhaal is normaal gezien volledig in canon met de drie boeken, hoewel het op enkele punten lichtjes afwijkt t.o.v. de verfilmingen. Ik heb echter besloten om de boeken te volgen (en dus niet noodzakelijk de films). Daarnaast ben ik ook al begonnen aan een sequel op dit verhaal, die zich zal afspelen ten tijde van 'Vlammen'. **

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 1: PROLOOG

De stem van Claudius Templesmith galmt over de Stadscirkel, die zwart ziet van het volk.

"Dames en heren, de winnares van de zeventigste Hongerspelen is bekend! Een applaus voor Annie Cresta!"

De menigte begint oorverdovend te juichen en in de handen te klappen. Op de grote schermen naast het presidentiële paleis is te zien hoe een hovercraft de jonge vrouw van district 4 uit de arena tilt. Niemand let op het kleine meisje dat zich een weg tussen de mensenmassa op het plein door probeert te banen.

"Mama, papa!" roept ze in paniek, "Waar zijn jullie!?"

Ze wringt zich langs twee chique dames, één van hen slaakt een gil wanneer de helft van haar ijskoude cocktail op haar jurk belandt. De andere vrouw kijkt boos achterom, maar het meisje merkt het niet.

_Ik had nooit op eigen houtje een betere plek moeten zoeken_, denkt ze. _Nu ben ik mama en papa kwijt en hoe moet ik ze ooit terugvinden tussen zoveel mensen? Was ik maar thuis … thuis! Dat is het! Ik ga gewoon naar huis!_

De eerste vuurpijlen van het overwinningsvuurwerk schieten omhoog en verlichten de nachthemel. Het meisje neemt niet de moeite om te blijven kijken, ze zoekt zich een weg naar de rand van de Stadscirkel en rent de eerste zijstraat in. Daar, amper vijftig meter verderop, is de ingang van een transferstation. De toegangsdeuren staan wijd open en de TL-lampen aan het plafond verlichten de grote, lege inkomhal.

De Transfer, het tunnelnetwerk dat parallel loopt met de bovengrondse straten van het Capitool, dient niet alleen voor goederenvervoer. Er rijdt ook een shuttledienst van bussen waarmee je tot in alle uithoeken van de stad kan geraken. Normaal gezien is de Transfer 's nachts dicht, maar bij bijzondere gelegenheden zoals de grote finale van de Hongerspelen blijft ze de hele nacht open.

Het is doodstil in het station, iedereen is nog op het plein. Het meisje daalt voorzichtig de marmeren trap af terwijl ze in haar broekzakken tast.

_Gelukkig heb ik nog een deel van het geld dat ik vorige week voor mijn twaalfde verjaardag heb gekregen,_ zegt ze bij zichzelf. _Dat moet genoeg zijn om thuis te geraken. Mama en papa vinden mij nog te jong om in mijn eentje de Shuttle te nemen, maar wat moet ik anders?_

Beneden holt ze de hoek om en botst ze ruw tegen een man aan die bij een rijtje vuilnisbakken staat.

"Sorry meneer," mompelt ze haastig, "ik had u echt niet gezien."

"Het is niet zo erg hoor. Je bent trouwens de eerste sinds lang die mij meneer noemt."

Het meisje kijkt hem onzeker aan. Hoe komt hij daar nu bij?

"Ik was gewoon op weg naar huis," legt ze uit. "U ook?"

"Naar huis? Ik heb geen huis, kind."

Het meisje doet een stap achteruit.

"Hoe bedoelt u? Iedereen heeft toch een huis?"

"Ik niet meer. Ik ben eruit gezet omdat ik de huur niet meer kon betalen en nu slaap ik op straat."

Daar weet het meisje geen antwoord op. Waren er in het Capitool echt mensen die buiten sliepen omdat ze geen geld hadden voor een huis? En als dat echt zo was, waarom hadden haar ouders en de school daar dan nooit iets over verteld?

"Je hoeft niet bang te zijn voor mij. Ik heb nog nooit kinderen kwaad gedaan en ik ben niet van plan om daar nu mee te beginnen. Maar vertel aan niemand dat je mij gezien hebt, want eigenlijk mag ik hier helemaal niet komen. Nu ja, als je goed oplet kan je de bewakingscamera's wel omzeilen, en deze kans kon ik moeilijk laten liggen."

Hij tilt het deksel van een vuilnisbak op. De feestvierders hebben vanalles weggegooid: hamburgers die half opgegeten in hun verpakking zitten, appels waar maar een paar happen uit genomen zijn, halfvolle zakken chips.

"Het meeste hiervan is nog perfect eetbaar hoor," merkt de man op en hij begint een banaan te pellen waar alleen maar enkele bruine vlekjes op zitten.

Het meisje weet niet wat ze moet zeggen. Eten uiteen vuilbak halen, wie deed nu zoiets? Had die man misschien niet eens genoeg geld om zelf iets te kopen?

Plotseling weerklinken er harde voetstappen op de trap. Het meisje duikt in een reflex weg achter de rij vuilnisbakken. De man probeert zich nog uit de voeten te maken, maar het is te laat.

"Staan blijven!" roept één van de vredebewakers. "We hebben je wel gezien!"

Het groepje bewakers komt dichterbij. Eén van hen begint de man te fouilleren, een andere doorzoekt de inhoud van zijn rugzak.

"Identiteitsbewijs, alstublieft."

"Ik ben mijn portefeuille thuis vergeten, maar ik woon in-"

"Geen smoesjes, kerel! Je kleren en de inhoud van deze rugzak doen mij sterk vermoeden dat je een zwerver bent. En waar komen die banaan en dat aangebroken pak koekjes vandaan? Uit de vuilbak zeker?"

"Hij is wel degelijk dakloos, hoor," antwoordt de derde vredebewaker. "Ik herken hem, ik heb hem al een aantal keren zien rondhangen in de buitenwijken. We hoeven niet te twijfelen."

"Je weet goed genoeg dat daklozen onder geen enkele voorwaarde in het stadscentrum binnen de Ringweg mogen komen! Zeker niet wanneer de Hongerspelen op tv zijn! En je weet ook wat er gebeurt met degenen die dit verbod overtreden!"

De vredebewakers kijken om zich heen terwijl ze de man stevig vasthouden. Het meisje durft zich niet te verroeren, ook al kan niemand haar zien nu ze op haar knieën achter de vuilbakken zit.

"We kunnen deze zaak net zo goed meteen afhandelen. Zijn schuld is bewezen en we weten allemaal wat er nu volgens de wet gedaan moet worden. We hoeven hem niet eens mee te nemen naar de kazerne, er is hier toch geen mens te zien. Iedereen is nog op de Stadscirkel en de eerstvolgende shuttle komt pas over een half uur."

"Inderdaad," zegt de leider van het groepje. "We kunnen het net zo goed nu meteen doen. Strikt genomen moet het in een kazerne gebeuren, maar eigenlijk maakt het mij niet veel uit waar we het doen. Zoals jij al zei, er is hier toch geen mens te zien. En op sommige plaatsen doen ze het zelfs waar de bevolking bij is. Trouwens, dit is al de derde die we deze week betrappen! Ik ben het nu wel meer dan beu!"

Vanuit haar schuilplaats achter de vuilnisbakken kan het meisje niet zien hoe het pistool getrokken wordt. Maar ze hoort wel het schot.

* * *

**Oef, dat laatste stukje was echt niet leuk om te schrijven! Maar het speelt natuurlijk wel een rol in de rest van dit verhaal (pas later, veel later, zullen we te weten komen waarom hij dood moest). Ik weet dat dit hoofdstuk aan de korte kant is, het is dan ook een proloog. Hopelijk vonden jullie het redelijk goed en zijn er toch een aantal mensen die het verhaal verder willen volgen. De eerste die een review post, zal mij alvast heel blij maken. **


	2. Deel 1: Het feest - 2 De Garage

**Deel 1: het feest**

**In dit hoofdstuk maken we kennis met de hoofdrolspeelster van mijn verhaal. Ze gaat de stad in om nieuwe kleren te kopen, maar eerst moet ze nog naar een andere afspraak.**

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 2: DE GARAGE

Wanneer ik wakker word, staat de zon al een flink eind boven de horizon. De lichtbundel die door de half gesloten gordijnen naar binnen valt, schijnt recht op mijn kussen. Ik verplaats mijn hoofd een beetje om uit het felle licht te komen en sluit nog even kort mijn ogen. Voor het eerst in meer dan drie weken heb ik nog eens echt kunnen uitslapen.

Gisteren had ik mijn laatste examen van dit schooljaar, en al bij al vielen de vragen nog goed mee. Vooral als je bedenkt dat ik de leerstof tijdens het semester niet zo goed heb kunnen bijhouden als ik eigenlijk had gewild. De leraren hebben ons aldoor lastig gevallen met allerlei papers en groepswerken. En dan maar klagen dat de leerlingen hun cursussen pas twee weken voor het examen de eerste keer opendoen. Nu ja, ik ben er vanaf. Voorlopig, in elk geval. Als ik geslaagd ben hoef ik mij de rest van deze zomer niet meer met school bezig te houden.

Vanuit mijn bed kijk in mijn slaapkamer rond. Ons huispersoneel heeft hier gisterenavond nog grondig gepoetst, want studeren brengt in mijn geval ook altijd rommel met zich mee. Lege flesjes, volgeschreven kladpapier, enzovoort. Eigenlijk zou ik eens moeten proberen om mijn kamer wat beter op orde te houden nadat hij opgeruimd is, maar om één of andere reden duurt het nooit langer dan een paar dagen voordat er weer van alles ligt te slingeren.

Na een kwartier kom ik toch maar mijn bed uit, want ik moet de stad nog in vandaag. Morgen gaan de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen officieel van start met de Boetes, en ik moet nog nieuwe kleren kopen voor de openingsceremonie en de interviewavond. Mijn ouders hebben voor beide evenementen kaartjes gekocht. Ik kan daar moeilijk in dezelfde outfit als vorig jaar verschijnen. Hopelijk worden deze Spelen even spannend als die van vorig jaar, ik kijk er al naar uit.

Ik neem een snelle douche en wrijf een eenvoudig verzorgingsproduct uit over mijn donkerblauwe haren. Wanneer ik helemaal aangekleed ben, ga ik naar de keuken en haal mijn ontbijt uit de koelkast - het overschot van het diner dat ons huispersoneel gisteren ter ere van mijn laatste examen heeft klaargemaakt. Even later zet ik mijn lege bord in de vaatwasser, en neem ik nog een drankje uit de minibar in mijn slaapkamer. De grote fles cola die ik gisteren heb klaargelegd, past maar net in mijn handtas. Ik zeg mijn moeder en het huispersoneel gedag, en even later trek ik de voordeur van ons appartement achter mij dicht.

Eenmaal op straat sla ik linksaf. Mijn vader, de algemene directeur van een grote supermarktketen, is rijk genoeg om één van de luxeappartementen in de binnenstad te kunnen betalen. Vroeger, toen we een heel eind van het Centrum woonden, moest ik een shuttle nemen om in de grootste winkelbuurt van het Capitool te komen, maar nu ben ik er al na vijf minuten.

Hier vind je de ene boetiek na de andere schoenenzaak, en natuurlijk ook een heleboel juweliers en make-upwinkels. Vandaag lijken er nog meer koopjesjagers op de been te zijn dan gewoonlijk. Blijkbaar ben ik niet de enige die nog op zoek is naar passende kledij voor de strijdwagenparade of een andere feest dat bij de Spelen hoort.

De meeste mensen rondom mij blijven om de haverklap staan om de etalages te keuren, maar ik loop gewoon door. Deze namiddag zal ik zeker nog eens terugkomen om een mooie outfit bij elkaar te shoppen. Eerst heb ik nog een andere afspraak. Eentje waar mijn ouders niet van op de hoogte zijn.

Ik wandel de brede winkelstraat door tot ik bijna bij de Stadscirkel ben en ga dan een transferstation binnen. Gelukkig komt mijn shuttlebus al over twee minuten en hoef ik dus niet zo lang te wachten op het perron, want hier beneden is het een drukte van jewelste. Helemaal anders dan die ene avond, vier jaar geleden, toen de vredebewakers die zwerver hebben doodgeschoten. Het was natuurlijk helemaal niet de bedoeling dat ik het zou zien, ze wisten niet dat ik er was. Als ze dat wél hadden geweten, dan zouden ze het nooit in het station zelf gedaan hebben.

Een paar weken later stond er in een hoekje van onze krant trouwens een kort artikeltje over drie vredebewakers die ontslagen waren wegens 'onprofessioneel gedrag tijdens de overwinningsnacht'. Er stond niet bij wat ze precies gedaan hadden, maar ik wist genoeg.

De executie zelf heb ik eigenlijk niet echt met mijn eigen ogen gezien, want ik had mij verstopt achter een vuilnisbak. Maar ik was er dus wel bij. En het heeft zo'n indruk op mij gemaakt dat ik het nooit zal vergeten.

Wanneer de bus komt, zit ze stampvol. Gelukkig stappen de meeste mensen al na enkele haltes weer uit. Ik ben de enige die helemaal meerijdt tot aan het eindstation. Daar verlaat ik de Transfer om weer boven te komen in een rustige woonwijk ergens aan de rand van het Capitool. Op dit uur zijn er hier niet zo veel mensen op straat. Ik stap flink door, want ik heb nu nog een wandeling van tien minuten voor de boeg. Mijn hakken tikken op de pastelkleurige straatstenen. Al snel zit ik weer met mijn gedachten bij de gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen vier jaar, zoals altijd wanneer ik hier kom.

Sinds ik vier jaar geleden onvrijwillig getuige was van die executie is er heel wat gebeurd. In eerste instantie probeerde ik om heel dat incident uit mijn geheugen te bannen. Ik was er als twaalfjarig meisje eigenlijk best wel van geschrokken en wat erger was, ik kon er met helemaal niemand over praten. Mijn ouders hadden mij ten strengste verboden om op die leeftijd al helemaal alleen met de shuttle te reizen. Ze zouden woedend zijn geweest als ze het te weten waren gekomen.

Ik herinner me nog hoe ik destijds alsnog thuis ben geraakt. Nadat de vredebewakers het lichaam van de zwerver hadden meegenomen ben ik zo snel ik kon teruggerend naar de Stadscirkel, waar ik mijn ouders uiteindelijk toch nog heb gevonden.

Hoe dan ook, ik wilde het gewoon vergeten. De moeilijkheid was natuurlijk dat dat niet kan, zoiets eenvoudigweg vergeten. Na maanden van gepieker besefte ik dat er maar één manier was om het akelige voorval echt een plaats te kunnen geven: proberen te begrijpen wat er nu eigenlijk precies was gebeurd en waarom. Dus besloot ik dat ik meer te weten wilde komen over dat hele daklozenprobleem.

Helaas bleek dat niet zo gemakkelijk te zijn, want het was al heel snel duidelijk dat dit in het Capitool een regelrecht taboe-onderwerp is. Tot die bewuste avond wist ik zelfs helemaal niet dat er mensen zonder huis bestonden, niemand had er tegen mij ooit met één woord over gerept. En toen ik voorzichtig begon te informeren bij de volwassenen om mij heen, leken die het onderwerp allemaal uit de weg te gaan. Zelfs de kranten schreven er nauwelijks iets over. Maar uiteindelijk ben ik toch één en ander te weten gekomen.

Er zijn niet veel daklozen in het Capitool - slechts een driehonderdtal op een bevolking van meer dan een miljoen - maar ze zijn er dus wel. Ze hebben geen werk en dus ook geen inkomen. Aan geld geraken doen ze door te bedelen in de buitenwijken van de stad. Niet dat dit veel oplevert, want de meeste mensen geven nooit iets aan een bedelaar.

Anderzijds worden er in het Capitool elke dag massa's voedsel weggegooid, dus de meeste zwervers leven vooral van wat ze in afvalcontainers vinden. Ze weten uit ervaring wat ze veilig kunnen eten en wat je beter laat liggen. Slapen doen ze in parken, portieken of in transferstations. Moesten de pods in de tunnels 's nachts niet geactiveerd worden, zo zegt men, dan zouden ze misschien ook daar gaan slapen.

En het voornaamste: ze zijn het uitschot van de samenleving. Te lui of te dom om werk en een betaalbaar appartement te zoeken. Geen fatsoendelijk mens wil iets met hen te maken hebben. Je ontwijkt ze best zo veel mogelijk, ze zouden immers zomaar kunnen besluiten om je te overvallen en er met al je geld vandoor te gaan.

Ik moet toegeven dat ik bij die laatste paar beweringen altijd wat twijfels gehad heb, al vanaf het moment dat ik ze voor de eerste keer te horen kreeg. Ik was zeker bereid om te geloven dat er een kern van waarheid in zat, maar op één of andere manier leek het mij allemaal toch een beetje ongenuanceerd. De man die ik ontmoet had, had mij gemakkelijk kwaad kunnen doen - ik was nog een kind en helemaal alleen - maar hij heeft het niet gedaan. Nochtans moet hij op zijn minst vermoed hebben dat ik geld op zak had voor de shuttlebus. Blijkbaar had ik het geluk om een vriendelijk iemand tegen het lijf te lopen, die vindt dat je kinderen met rust moet laten. En kiezen voor een leven waarbij je afval moet eten en zelfs 's winters buiten moet slapen, dat kon je toch niet zomaar uit luiheid doen?

Na lang aarzelen heb ik de moeite genomen om zelf met een aantal daklozen te gaan praten, om hun kant van het verhaal eens te horen. Ik heb daar mee moeten wachten tot mijn vijftiende verjaardag, toen ik eindelijk toestemming kreeg om alleen de stad in te gaan. In het centrum binnen de Ringweg was er niet één dakloze te zien, maar in de buitenwijken bleken er een paar redelijk drukke straten te zijn waar enkele bedelaars hun vaste stek gevonden hadden.

In het begin was ik natuurlijk een beetje bang voor hen, na alle geruchten die ik van andere mensen had gehoord. Sommige bedelaars stelden zich inderdaad terughoudend of zelfs afwijzend op. Een paar keer heb ik zelfs een redelijk agressieve reactie gekregen. Misschien kwam dat omdat ik rijk ben en zij niet. Maar gelukkig kwam ik na enkele weken Doran tegen, een zwerver met een manke voet die bereid was om een eerlijk antwoord te geven op mijn vragen.

Door met hem te praten ben ik gaan inzien dat zeker niet alle daklozen door hun eigen schuld in de armoede terecht gekomen zijn. Goed, een aantal onder hen is inderdaad onvoorzichtig geweest, door massa's geld in te zetten op weddenschappen bijvoorbeeld. Maar dat geld echt niet voor iedereen. Doran is op straat beland toen hij na een ongeval kreupel werd en daardoor zijn baan als bouwvakker moest opgeven. Hij kon niet onmiddellijk ander werk vinden. Zijn handicap zou daar vrees ik weleens voor iets tussen kunnen zitten, en hij had ook geen partner om op terug te vallen. Het is ermee geëindigd dat hij het geld voor zijn huur niet meer bijeenkreeg. En zo ken ik nog enkele zwervers die gewoon pech gehad hebben.

Van Doran weet ik ook dat uit vuilnisbakken eten eigenlijk niet zo leuk is, ook al hoef je er geen cent voor te betalen. Ik ging hem steeds vaker opzoeken, en langzaam maar zeker begonnen we elkaar wat meer te vertrouwen. Ongeveer een half jaar geleden heeft hij mij uiteindelijk ook meegenomen naar de plek waar ik op dit moment heen aan het wandelen ben.

Aan het einde van de straat sla ik linksaf en steek een kruispunt over. Gelukkig zijn de voetgangerslichten net groen geworden, want hier moet je altijd zo lang wachten. Ik loop langs een winkel en een rij appartementen. Ze zijn ouder en eenvoudiger dan het soort luxeflats waar ik met mijn ouders in woon. Sommige mensen hebben bloembakken voor hun ramen gehangen. Wanneer ik een wegwijzer met het woord "garageboxen" passeer, ben ik bijna op mijn bestemming.

De moderne gebouwen in het stadscentrum beschikken allemaal over een ondergrondse parkeerruimte. Bij deze oudere flatgebouwen is dat echter niet het geval. De wegwijzer leidt naar een groot terrein waar de ene na de andere rij garageboxen staat, meer dan honderd in totaal.

De boxen zijn ruim genoeg om er minstens twee grote auto's in kwijt te kunnen, en zelfs dan heb je nog plaats over. Iedere capitoolinwoner kan er één of meerdere huren. Er zijn toch meer dan genoeg boxen, dit is maar één van de vele terreinen. De meeste huurders zijn natuurlijk mensen die in een gebouw zonder privé-parking wonen. Sommige garages worden echter gewoon als opslagruimte gebruikt. Een vriendin van mijn moeder bijvoorbeeld, heeft onlangs een volledig nieuw interieur gekocht. Haar oude meubels staan nu ergens in een box op een koper te wachten. Ik stap door tot ik bij de allerlaatste rij garages kom. Daar, ergens helemaal achteraan, moet ik zijn.

De schuifdeur van de garagebox die ik zoek staat op een kier. Ik duw het zware gordijn opzij dat er hangt om 's winters het slechte weer buiten te houden. In het midden van de ruimte staat een tafel met een stuk of acht stoelen. Ik leg mijn handtas op de zitbank die tegen de wit geverfde muur staat en zet de fles cola in de ijskast die naast het kleine fornuisje staat.

In de hoek ertegenover staan een aantal dikke, opgerolde tapijten die indien nodig als slaapmatten kunnen dienen. Deze garagebox is geen autostalplaats noch een opslagruimte. Dit is één van de zeer weinige ontmoetingsplaatsen voor daklozen in het Capitool. We noemen het heel eenvoudig "de Garage".

* * *

Ik plof neer in de zetel en kijk op wanneer ik voetstappen hoor. Dennis, de huurder van deze box en ook de man die met de Garage begonnen is, komt binnen met een lege vuilbak in zijn handen.

"Zo, dat is ook alweer opgeruimd. Fijn om je terug te zien, Aludra. Zijn je examens meegevallen?"

"Ik weet het nog niet, Dennis," antwoord ik, "maar ik denk van wel. Is Alcyone er nog niet?"

"Die komt straks pas. Ze moest nog naar de bank om een voorschot te betalen op de huur van haar eigen garagebox. Je kent mijn vrouw, ze wil altijd alles ruim op voorhand geregeld hebben. O ja, bijna vergeten: volgende week zitten we weer in haar garage."

"Ik zal het aan het prikbord hangen," zeg ik en ik scheur een velletje papier van de blocnote die altijd op de tafel ligt terwijl Dennis me een balpen aangeeft.

De box van Dennis is maar één van de drie die we gebruiken. Alcyone huurt er eentje in een noordelijke buitenwijk en Talitha, een jonge vrouw die ook bij de Garage werkt, heeft er ook één. We gebruiken ze in een soort beurtrol, waarbij we regelmatig van de ene box naar de andere verhuizen.

Wat de Garage doet is op zich niet illegaal, maar het is ook niet erg populair. Moesten we aldoor op dezelfde plek blijven, dan zouden de buurtbewoners waarschijnlijk gaan klagen over het feit dat er elke dag groepjes zwervers door hun wijk lopen. Wat natuurlijk als overlast beschouwd zou worden. Dus hebben Dennis en Alcyone al vanaf het begin besloten om de Garage regelmatig te laten verhuizen. Wanneer ik 18 word, zal ik ook een box huren zodat we er vier hebben.

De mededeling hangt net aan het prikbord als Doran en zijn vriend Leandro binnenkomen. Ze zijn allebei ergens in de veertig en hebben elkaar als daklozen leren kennen. Leandro leeft nu ongeveer vijf jaar op straat, Doran al iets langer.

Ze nemen elk een stoel en vragen Dennis en mij om erbij te komen zitten. Dennis heeft een fles spuitwater bij zich. Ik haal mijn cola en schenk vier glazen vol.

Dan beginnen we een gezellig gesprek dat een beetje over vanalles gaat. Ondertussen komen er nog een paar zwervers langs, maar bij mooi weer zoals dit is het in de Garage altijd vrij kalm.

Doran en Leandro vragen ook naar mijn examens. Dennis laat hen een foto zien van de kunstwerken die onlangs op de Stadscirkel zijn gezet. Ze kunnen die zelf niet gaan bekijken, want de Stadscirkel ligt natuurlijk binnen de Ringweg. Die grote weg loopt helemaal rond de binnenste paar vierkante kilometers van het Capitool en vormt de officiële grens tussen het Centrum en de buitenwijken.

Het is bij wet bepaald dat iemand zonder vaste verblijfplaats - een dakloze dus - de Ringweg niet mag oversteken. Wie het toch doet, wordt een Avox. Als de Spelen op tv zijn, schieten de vredebewakers je zelfs gewoon dood. Ik heb het nut van die wet eigenlijk nooit echt begrepen en ik snap al helemaal niet waarom de straffen zo zwaar zijn. Er zal wel een reden voor zijn, maar vraag mij niet welke.

Het is warm vandaag en iedereen heeft zin in een tweede portie frisdrank. Wanneer de cola op is, stelt Doran voor om de volgende keer yoghurt of kaas of iets dergelijks mee te brengen, want zuivelproducten uit de vuilbak halen is nogal riskant.

"Ik heb er ooit drie dagen diarree aan overgehouden," grinnikt hij en we moeten er allemaal een beetje om lachen. Maar wanneer het gesprek op de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen komt, zoek ik een excuus om even weg te gaan. Ik zeg snel dat ik de lege colafles beter rechtstreeks in de grote afvalcontainer gooi nu de vuilbak pas leeggemaakt is en glip door de schuifdeur naar buiten.

Met de mensen van de Garage praat ik niet graag over de Hongerspelen, want vaak eindigt dat in een oeverloze discussie of zelfs bijna in een ruzie. Veel van hen beweren dat ze ertegen zijn terwijl ik het vooral superspannende televisie vind. Ik zie niet in wat er verkeerd zou zijn aan de Spelen. Alle andere mensen die ik ken - mijn ouders, onze buren, mijn vrienden en zelfs mijn leerkrachten - kijken er elk jaar opnieuw naar uit. Sommigen abonneren zich zelfs tijdelijk op een krant om alles toch maar zo goed mogelijk te kunnen volgen.

Ik kan echt niet geloven dat al die mensen het bij het verkeerde eind hebben, dat ze zich vol enthousiasme laten meeslepen door iets wat in wezen slecht is. Meer nog, heel wat klanten van de Garage waren vroeger zélf grote fans van de Spelen. Leandro bijvoorbeeld, is al zijn geld kwijtgeraakt met een weddenschap over wie de allereerste dode zou zijn. Als je juist raadt, kan je daar veel geld mee verdienen. Maar als de tribuut die jij aangeduid hebt er toch in slaagt om heel wat anderen te overleven, dan kan zo'n weddenschap al snel een dure grap worden.

Leandro had zijn volledige fortuin ingezet op iemand die zich tijdens de hele voorbereidingsweek als een bange wezel had gedragen en die een score van één had gehaald bij de training. Toen Johanna Mason tot winnares werd gekroond, was hij failliet.

Als ik echt heel eerlijk ben tegen mezelf, dan moet ik toegeven dat ik het soms een beetje jammer vind dat er kinderen moeten sneuvelen die ongeveer even oud zijn als ik. En één of twee keren heb ik me afgevraagd hoe het zou zijn om zelf in de arena te staan.

Maar iedereen die logisch nadenkt, weet dat de districten het zelf gezocht hebben. Wie heeft destijds de opstand veroorzaakt die tot die ellendige Donkere Dagen heeft geleid? Wie heeft er toen duizenden onschuldige capitoolinwoners vermoord? Bij de gevechten om het Capitool in te nemen zijn er ook kinderen gestorven, dus waarom zouden wij ons druk maken om die van hen? Niet ver van onze flat staat zelfs een monument ter nagedachtenis van de slachtoffertjes die gevallen zijn toen een verdwaalde bom van de rebellen op één van onze scholen terechtkwam.

Dus nee, ik zie het probleem eigenlijk niet. Hoe dan ook, morgen is het Boetedag en ik ben van plan om mij gewoon te amuseren zoals ik dat alle vorige jaren heb gedaan. Bij elke editie zijn er wel een paar gevechten en andere gebeurtenissen die zo spannend zijn dat er nog jaren over nagepraat wordt. Je krijgt ook heel wat achtergrondinformatie te horen, bijvoorbeeld over eetbare en geneeskrachtige planten. Onze biologieleraar zegt altijd dat we daar speciaal op moeten letten wanneer we naar de Spelen kijken. Maar natuurlijk vinden wij de echte gevechten, en ook de outfits die de tributen tijdens de parade en het interview dragen veel interessanter.

Wanneer ik de garagebox uit wandel, kom ik voor de ingang meteen Rana tegen, die net naar binnen wilde gaan. Een tweetal maanden geleden is zij hier voor het eerst geweest, hoewel ze al langer op straat leeft. Leandro heeft haar de Garage laten zien. De regel is dat je hier enkel binnen mag als je de eerste paar keren meegenomen wordt door een vaste klant of medewerker. Op die manier weten we zeker dat er alleen betrouwbaar volk over de vloer komt.

Dennis en Alcyone willen absoluut vermijden dat we ooit te maken krijgen met diefstallen of vechtpartijen. Dan zouden de vredebewakers er namelijk bij gehaald worden en wees maar zeker dat we het huurcontract van deze box dan meteen kwijt zouden zijn. Dat van onze andere boxen misschien ook.

Ik mag hier ook alleen maar binnen omdat Doran mij een half jaar geleden heeft meegebracht. Maar inmiddels ben ik hier een bekend gezicht en kan ik dus op eigen houtje komen wanneer ik wil.

"Dag Rana," groet ik. Als antwoord knikt ze alleen maar, want ze is een avox. Ik zoek nog steeds naar een excuus om even buiten te kunnen blijven en vraag haar of ze al weet hoe Dennis en Alcyone destijds op het idee van de Garage gekomen zijn. Ze gebaart van niet, dus gaan we tegen de buitenmuur zitten en vertel ik haar het hele verhaal.

Alcyone en Dennis waren vroeger goede vrienden met het koppel dat in de flat onder de hunne woonde. Een paar jaar geleden stierf de vrouw in een zwaar verkeersongeval. De buurman had het erg moeilijk met haar plotselinge dood. Sommige mensen vluchten in zo'n geval in de drank of een ander verdovend middel, en de buurman deed hetzelfde. Het zou misschien geholpen hebben moest hij samen met zijn schoonfamilie hebben kunnen rouwen, maar die mensen wisten zich zelf geen raad met hun verdriet.

Toen hij ontslagen werd omdat hij onder invloed op zijn werk was verschenen, werd het nog erger. Hij had geen inkomen meer en niet lang daarna stond hij op straat. Dennis en Alcyone hebben geprobeerd om hun buurman en vriend te helpen, maar ze wisten zelf ook niet goed wat ze moesten doen. Uiteindelijk is hij als zwerver gestorven.

Het lot van hun buurman heeft Dennis en zijn vrouw wel doen inzien dat "dakloos" niet noodzakelijk "eigen schuld" betekent. De dood van zijn vrouw was per slot van rekening iets waar de buurman zelf niets aan kon doen. En dat hij daarna de pedalen verloor, kun je hem eigenlijk ook niet echt kwalijk nemen. Voor hun buurman was het te laat, maar Dennis en Alcyone besloten samen om te proberen of ze andere zwervers in het Capitool op één of andere manier konden helpen.

Ze zijn met hen gaan praten, net zoals ik heb gedaan, omdat ze wilden weten wat deze mensen het meest van al nodig hadden. Voedsel bleek niet echt een probleem te zijn, geen enkele inwoner van het Capitool hoeft ooit honger te lijden. Waar veel daklozen wél om vroegen, was een plek waar ze zichzelf konden zijn, met rust gelaten werden door de vredebewakers en hun verhaal kwijt konden.

En zo is het idee voor de Garage uiteindelijk ontstaan. Het is ook de reden waarom er in het midden van elke box een tafel staat. Wat wij in de eerste plaats proberen te doen, is luisteren.

Als ik uitverteld ben, zie ik in de verte Alcyone aankomen. Met zijn drieën gaan we naar binnen, waar de anderen nu gelukkig niet meer over de Spelen aan het praten zijn. In de koelkast vinden we gelukkig nog een aantal blikjes fruitsap. Nu kunnen we Alcyone, Rana en de overige klanten ook iets anders te drinken geven dan alleen maar kraantjeswater.

Een uurtje later is het tijd om te vertrekken. De zwervers zijn al weg, maar Dennis, Alcyone en ik blijven wat langer om de garagebox op te ruimen. Alcyone ruimt de tafel af, ik veeg de vloer. Het fornuis hoeven we niet schoon te maken, dat hebben we vandaag niet nodig gehad. 's Winters gebruiken we het weleens, want warme maaltijden vind je niet in een vuilbak.

Dennis gaat als laatste naar buiten en sluit de deur af. Voor vannacht is er warm weer voorspeld, dus niemand heeft gevraagd om te blijven slapen. Samen met Dennis en Alcyone wandel ik terug naar het transferstation. Wanneer mijn shuttle komt, zeg ik hen gedag en laat ik me weer naar het stadscentrum rijden.

* * *

**En dat was hoofdstuk twee. Ik vind dit zelf één van de saaiere hoofdstukken in mijn verhaal, maar eerst moest ik natuurlijk enkele van de belangrijkste personages introduceren en het verhaal moet ook nog wat op gang komen. Op naar hoofdstuk drie!**

**P.S: Dat krantenartikeltje kwam oorspronkelijk niet voor in mijn verhaal. Ik heb dit kort geleden nog snel toegevoegd, omdat sommige lezers blijkbaar wat moeite hadden met een executie in een transferstation. **


	3. Shoppen!

**Na het bezoek aan de Garage is het natuurlijk hoog tijd om passende outfits te kopen voor de festiviteiten die bij de Spelen horen. En wordt er in het Capitool altijd even lekker gekookt?**

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 3: SHOPPEN!

Ik kom boven in de halte waar ik vanochtend vertrokken ben en keer terug naar de grote winkelstraat. Ik passeer een Minerva-supermarkt, de keten waar mijn vader de eigenaar van is, en duik een modehuis binnen. Een half uur later sta ik weer buiten met een winkeltas waarin mijn nieuwe kleren voor de openingsceremonie en de interviewavond zitten: een strakke rode jurk met zwarte motieven, twee paar schoenen en gouden oorbellen in de vorm van drietandjes. Sieraden en andere dingen met afbeeldingen van drietanden zijn ook nu nog populair, negen jaar nadat Finnick Odair de vijfenzestigste Hongerspelen heeft gewonnen. En zo zijn er nog wel een paar voorwerpen uit eerdere arena's die als inspiratie gediend hebben voor ontwerpers en stylisten.

Ik zou eigenlijk nog een tweede jurk moeten kopen, maar in plaats daarvan zoek ik een drogist waar ik kleurtabletten voor in de wasmachine kan vinden. Onlangs liep Doran eens te mopperen dat de rijken honderden kledingstukken in hun kast hebben hangen, terwijl hij en de andere daklozen het moeten doen met wat er in hun rugzak zit. Dat heeft me op het idee gebracht om voor de interviews stiekem een jurk te gebruiken die ik vorig jaar al heb gedragen.

Het is eerlijk gezegd niet erg gepast om zoiets te doen - zeker niet voor iemand uit een rijke familie - maar ik denk niet dat iemand iets zal merken als ik de jurk in een totaal andere kleur verf. Natuurlijk zou ik ook gewoon een nieuwe kunnen kopen, maar stiekem vind ik het wel leuk om iedereen op zo'n manier beet te nemen. En ergens had Doran toch wel een beetje gelijk.

Nadat ik de kleurtabletten in een zijzakje van mijn handtas gestopt heb, wandel ik verder door de winkelstraat. Ik kom langs een etalage vol met hoeden in alle mogelijke vormen en kleuren. Een aantal ervan is rijkelijk versierd met stoffen bloemen, andere zijn bedekt met glittertjes. Sommige inwoners van het Capitool gaan vrijwel nooit zonder hoofddeksel de straat op, maar zelf ben ik eerlijk gezegd niet zo'n hoedenliefhebber. Elke maand laat ik mijn haar in een mooie kleur verven, dus het zou zonde zijn om mijn kapsel onder een hoed te verbergen.

Ik stop voor een groot gebouw waar meerdere winkels een etage huren. De volledige benedenverdieping wordt ingenomen door een filiaal van Forestwalker. Die outdoorketen verkoopt allerlei survivalmateriaal voor mensen die in één van de vroegere arena's met vakantie gaan. Ze leveren ook heel wat voorraden voor de échte Hongerspelen. Daar kom ik echter niet voor, ik neem de lift naar de bovenste verdieping waar een kleine maar zeer goede nagelstudio gevestigd is. Bij de etalage blijf ik staan om te kiezen uit de reeks patronen en figuurtjes die je hier op je nagels kan laten zetten. De speciale aanbieding van deze maand is een patroon met de zeven kleuren van de regenboog op elke vingernagel. Valse nagels in de vorm van gekromde klauwen hebben ze hier ook, maar dat vind ik persoonlijk toch wat overdreven.

Wanneer ik een beslissing genomen heb, duw ik de deur open en na een kwartiertje wachten kan ik plaats nemen aan één van de behandelingstafels. Ik vertel aan de schoonheidsspecialiste die tegenover mij plaatsneemt welk motief ik wil en leg mijn beide handen op het werkvlak in het midden van de tafel.

De specialiste, een vrouw van ongeveer 25 met een lichtroze huid en spierwitte haren, heeft genoeg ervaring om met mij te praten terwijl ze mijn handen verzorgt, ook al is het een precisiewerkje. Het gesprek gaat al snel over - hoe kan het ook anders - de Hongerspelen.

"Hopelijk worden de vierenzeventigste Spelen even spectaculair als die van vorig jaar," zegt ze. "Die finale waarbij de twee kinderen uit district één vijf uur lang op leven en dood vochten heeft me echt aan het scherm gekluisterd!"

"Ik was toen ook niet bij de tv weg te krijgen," antwoord ik. "Het idee van de Spelmakers om de nacht voordien alle wapens door een hovercraft uit de arena te laten halen was geniaal. De twee finalisten hebben het met de blote hand moeten uitvechten. Maar de Spelen in dat bos met de reuzenbomen vond ik nog veel spannender!"

"Je bedoelt dat jaar waarin de tributen nergens vaste grond onder de voeten hadden?"

"Ja, dat was denk ik ook het hele idee achter die arena. Ik herinner mij nog dat het speelgebied toen volledig bestond uit bomen waarvan de kruinen meer dan honderd meter hoog groeiden. De takken waren wel breed en sterk genoeg om over te lopen en de bladeren boden heel wat beschutting, maar links en rechts had je natuurlijk altijd die diepe afgrond. En water was enkel te vinden in de holtes tussen de stammen en de grootste takken, dat weet ik ook nog. Gelukkig droegen die bomen wel veel vruchten!"

"Het moet een heel werk geweest zijn om die arena te bouwen. De startkamers waren ondergronds zoals altijd, dus de buizen waardoor de platen omhoogkwamen moesten in de dikste boomstammen ingebouwd worden. De tributen zullen zich toen wel afgevraagd hebben waarom het zo vreselijk lang duurde voordat ze eindelijk boven waren! En volgens de kranten moest de Hoorn extra stevig aan de takken vastgebonden worden omdat hij zo zwaar was."

"Ik denk dat de Hoofdspelmaker toen echt iets goed te maken had na die flauwe Spelen van het jaar ervoor. Ze hadden toen een sneeuwlandschap als arena en ze waren zo dom geweest om geen hout of ander brandbaar materiaal te voorzien. Er is toen amper gevochten, bijna iedereen is gewoon doodgevroren. Niks spannends aan."

"Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt, want zulke speciale arena's zoals die reuzenbomen maken ze normaal gezien alleen voor Kwartskwellingen. Het verbaast mij trouwens niet dat de winnaar toen uit district zeven kwam."

"Ja, soms kun je bij het zien van de arena al zeggen welke districten een voordeel zullen hebben. Ik herinner mij nog dat jaar waarin het hele terrein vol stond met alle mogelijke soorten eetbare, medicinale en giftige kruiden en gewassen. Het meisje uit 11 heeft toen gewonnen. Ik geloof dat er zelfs een paar speciaal voor de Spelen ontworpen mutilantplanten tussen zaten. Volgens mij was het trouwens geen toeval dat de Spelmakers toen beslist hebben om de voorraden van de Beroeps weg te spoelen met een overstroming. Zo moest iedereen zelf zijn voedsel bij elkaar zoeken en uitzoeken welke planten veilig waren."

En zo blijven we tijdens de hele manicuresessie doorpraten over de Hongerspelen. Niet alleen over voorbije edities, maar ook over wat we dit jaar graag zouden willen zien. Na bijna drie kwartier zit de behandeling erop. Ik betaal en even later ga ik de straat op met nagels vol piepkleine gouden en zilveren sterretjes.

Het is inmiddels al laat in de namiddag en ik besluit dat het tijd is om naar huis te gaan. Mijn ouders zullen denken dat ik de hele dag op koopjesjacht ben geweest. Ze weten niets van mijn werk bij de Garage, en dat is maar goed ook. Stel je voor: de dochter van de Minerva-topman die zich inlaat met daklozen … Ik kan mij al voorstellen wat de buren daarover zouden zeggen. En mijn vriendinnen zouden mij er ook mee uitlachen, denk ik. Ze zouden het op zijn minst maar raar vinden dat ik er voor gekozen heb om dit te doen.

De winkelstraat ligt dicht genoeg bij huis om gewoon te voet te gaan, en dat doe ik dan ook. Onderweg moet ik eventjes van de stoep af omdat enkele avoxen bezig zijn met het vervangen van een groot reclamepaneel. Ze zijn bijna klaar, want de nieuwe afbeelding hangt er al en toont een model in een exclusief strapless jurkje uit de nieuwe zomercollectie.

De onderkant van de jurk is gewoon zwart, maar het bovenste deel bestaat uit meerdere lagen goud getinte stof in een patroon dat met enige fantasie aan een grote bloem of misschien een enorme vlinder doet denken. Ik vind het best een mooie jurk, al zou ik het opvallende zwarte hoofddeksel er persoonlijk niet bij dragen.

Wanneer ik thuis kom, is het huispersoneel al bezig met het avondeten. Ik ga naar de keuken om te kijken wat ze gemaakt hebben. Op het fornuis staan vier verschillende pastasauzen te pruttelen, samen met een grote pot spaghetti. Help.

Ik weet dat spaghetti een erg populair gerecht is, maar zelf heb ik nooit begrepen wat er zo geweldig is aan een kluwen lange, dunne, glibberige slierten op je bord. Ik bedoel, je kan net zo goed een bord lintwormen opeten. Het ergste is dat iedereen het ontzettend lekker schijnt te vinden. Als kind heb ik een paar keer deelgenomen aan jeugdkampen waarbij we een paar dagen naar een oude arena gingen om in het bos te spelen en de beste gevechten na te doen. Die ene keer toen we 's avonds spaghetti kregen en alle andere kinderen mij uitlachten omdat ik het als enige niet lustte, zal ik in ieder geval niet snel vergeten.

Ik vind mijn moeder in de woonkamer en laat haar zien wat ik vandaag allemaal gekocht heb. Ze geeft me een compliment over mijn nagels en voegt er even later aan toe dat de tafel over vijf minuten gedekt wordt.

"Shit, helemaal vergeten!" antwoord ik snel. "Ik heb met mijn klasgenoten afgesproken om samen iets te gaan eten in de stad. We hebben lang moeten zoeken naar een avond waarop iedereen vrij was. Ik kan daar toch niet zomaar wegblijven?"

Mijn moeder trekt een lang gezicht, maar zelfs zij moet toegeven dat het onbeleefd zou zijn om niet te komen opdagen nadat ik het beloofd heb. Ik ga terug naar de gang om mijn schoenen opnieuw aan te trekken.

"Dank je wel, mam! Tot straks!" roep ik.

Ik voel in mijn handtas om na te gaan of ik genoeg geld heb voor de hamburgertent hier om de hoek, en dan haast ik me door de voordeur naar buiten.

* * *

**Voila, dat was hoofdstuk drie! Ik hoop dat het verhaal jullie een beetje bevalt. Wat betreft de reden waarom Aludra de Spelen niet erg vindt: ik heb dit geschreven met een bepaald idee in gedachten, dus later meer hierover!**

**In deze author's note wou ik eerst nog internetlinks zetten naar een afbeelding van Aludra's rode jurk met zwarte motieven, en een afbeelding van de goud met zwarte jurk op de reclameaffiche. Helaas lukt het mij om één of andere reden niet om beide internetlinks hier te plaatsen, maar ze staan nu op mijn profiel.**

**Mijn volgende hoofdstuk gaat over de Boetes van de 74****ste**** Spelen. Het zal over 2 weken online komen. Tot dan!**


	4. Boetedag

**Boetedag heeft dit jaar een minder aangename verrassing in petto voor Aludra. **

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 4: BOETEDAG

Ik zit in hurkzit voor onze wasmachine terwijl ik de instructies op het pakje kleurtabletten bestudeer. Vandaag is het beste moment om mijn jurk te verven, want er is niemand anders thuis. Mijn ouders zijn de stad in om hun Hongerspelenkledij te kopen en het huispersoneel is er ook niet. Die mensen hoeven immers niet elke dag te komen, we bellen ze gewoon als we hen nodig hebben. Vandaar dat ik nu het rijk voor mij alleen heb.

Het is weliswaar Boetedag vandaag, maar mam en pap vinden de Boetes zelf op zich niet zo boeiend. Gewoonlijk kijken zij enkel naar de samenvatting ervan die 's avonds wordt uitgezonden en dat zal dit jaar dus niet anders zijn. Maar ik kijk liever rechtstreeks, wat een tweede reden was om de hele dag thuis te blijven.

De wasmachine is net gestart wanneer de telefoon gaat. Ik neem op en krijg Merope, mijn beste vriendin aan de lijn. We zitten al heel ons leven samen op school en we delen alles met elkaar. Of toch bijna alles, want over mijn bezoeken aan de Garage heb ik zelfs met haar nog niet durven spreken.

Ik sta helemaal achter het werk dat we in de Garage doen, en niemand zal me van het tegendeel kunnen overtuigen. Maar ik weet zeker dat ik er lastige vragen over zou krijgen moest ik er mee naar buiten komen. Misschien zouden mijn ouders me zelfs verbieden om er nog heen te gaan. Dus hou ik het voor iedereen geheim. Zonder het voorval in de Transfer was ik trouwens zelf ook nooit in de Garage beland. Het is juist door die akelige ervaring dat ik verder over het daklozenprobleem ben gaan nadenken, en dat ik niet zomaar alles geloofde wat doorgaans over daklozen wordt beweerd. Als ik op een andere manier achter hun bestaan was gekomen - bijvoorbeeld door het in de krant te lezen - dan zou ik waarschijnlijk net zo erg op hen neerkijken als de rest van het Capitool.

Merope en ik beginnen ons telefoongesprek met een paar opmerkingen over elkaars eyeliner en lippenstift - wel handig dat alle capitooltelefoons een beeldschermpje hebben waarop je altijd je gesprekspartner kan zien. Maar al snel komt Merope ter zake, en begint ze over de Boetes.

Ze zegt dat ze dit jaar elke trekking live wil zien van begin tot einde. Enkele maanden geleden is ze zestien geworden, wat in Panem de minimumleeftijd is om te mogen gokken. Dus zal ze nu voor het eerst kunnen meedoen aan de weddenschappen. Ze wil een zo gedetailleerd mogelijk beeld van alle tributen hebben en daarom is ze van plan om hun reacties tijdens en na het afroepen van hun namen goed te bestuderen. Ze vindt het jammer dat ik nog net geen zestien ben en voorlopig dus nog niet kan meedoen, maar gelukkig kan ik wel sponsoren. Dat mag al vanaf je veertiende, omdat je bij sponsoren zelf kan bepalen hoeveel geld je precies kwijt bent.

Merope en ik blijven nog wat met elkaar kletsen, maar wanneer op tv het volkslied weerklinkt, weten we allebei dat we moeten inhaken. Caesar Flickerman verwelkomt de kijkers bij de jaarlijkse uitzending van de Boetes en het duurt niet lang voor ze overgaan op livebeelden.

Meestal, bijvoorbeeld bij de interviews en de trainingsscores, toont men alle districten gewoon na elkaar van één tot twaalf. Maar bij de Boeteceremonies wordt de volgorde bepaald door lottrekking. District vijf komt dit jaar als eerste aan de beurt. Onze allereerste bekende tribuut is een meisje met opvallende, rode haren. De kleur ervan steekt scherp af tegen haar bleke huid.

Dan volgen districten elf, drie en zeven. De kinderen uit 3 en 7 zijn weinig opvallend en ben ik vrijwel meteen weer vergeten, al vind ik wel dat de begeleidster van district 3 een leuke outfit draagt. Als accessoire zijn er rondom haar bovenarmen twee brede, lichtgele stoffen linten geknoopt, waardoor ze nu twee grote strikken rond haar armen heeft zitten. Het staat haar goed en ik neem me meteen voor om het binnenkort zelf ook eens te proberen.

In district 11 worden er twee tributen gekozen die niet sterker van elkaar hadden kunnen verschillen. Het meisje dat vanuit het vak van de twaalfjarigen naar voren komt, is klein en tenger gebouwd, de jongen is zo groot en breed dat hij misschien wel kans maakt om tot de Beroepstroep toegelaten te worden. Normaal gezien moet daarna district één aan de beurt komen, maar Caesar kondigt aan dat hun boeteceremonie met tien minuten uitgesteld is omdat de trein van de districtbegeleider vertraging heeft opgelopen. Een goed moment om naar mijn jurk te gaan kijken, het wasprogramma zal nu wel afgelopen zijn.

Enkele ogenblikken later houd ik het natte kledingstuk omhoog. De sneeuwwitte jurk is nu helemaal gitzwart geworden, er zijn nergens strepen of kleurschakeringen te zien. Perfect. Vorig jaar heb ik één schouder bedekt gelaten, maar ik kan deze jurk ook volledig strapless dragen. De opvallende gouden en zwarte armbanden die ik er bij wil dragen, heb ik een hele tijd geleden al gekocht.

Tevreden sla ik het deurtje van de wasmachine dicht. Waarschijnlijk zal niemand in de gaten hebben dat dit mijn jurk van vorig jaar is, en zo wil ik het ook. Er zijn in het Capitool wel een paar doe-het-zelvers die af en toe graag hun kleren verven om ze een nieuwe look te geven, maar de meeste professionele stylisten doen daar nogal lacherig over. Waarom kleren verven als je er ook nieuwe kan kopen? Nu ja, ik ben niet van plan om mij daar vandaag door te laten tegenhouden. Natuurlijk vind ik mooie kleren belangrijk, net zoals iedereen. Ik lees dan ook vaak de stijltips die je in modemagazines ziet staan en laat me er regelmatig door inspireren, maar uiteindelijk beslis ik toch liever op eigen houtje wat ik al dan niet ga dragen. Want ik denk nog altijd liever voor mezelf dan dat ik mij zomaar andermans mening laat opdringen. En ik wou toch minstens één keer in mijn leven een kledingstuk gerestyled hebben, al was het maar uit nieuwsgierigheid.

Omdat hij niet in de droogkast mag, hang ik de jurk aan de wasdraad op mijn balkon. Het is een warme dag, hij zal snel drogen. Ik zorg ervoor dat de onderkant, die uit meerdere lagen zijde bestaat, goed uitgespreid is en haast me dan weer naar binnen. Daar is de Boete van district één net begonnen. Twee kinderen stellen zich spontaan kandidaat, zoals te verwachten was.

Na district één komt district twaalf aan de beurt. Het is inmiddels al twee uur 's middags, dus we zijn nu ongeveer halverwege de uitzending. De ceremonie van district 12 is meestal nogal eentonig, maar dit jaar gebeurt er iets bijzonders: er is een vrijwilligster. Heel ongebruikelijk voor het twaalfde district, dat bij de Spelen altijd een beetje het zwakke broertje is geweest en dus ook de minste winnaars telt. Vaak overleven hun tributen het bloedbad niet eens.

Maar deze keer is er dus een vrijwilligster, ene Katniss Everdeen die de plaats van haar jongere zus inneemt. Hun begeleidster suggereert dat ze het doet voor de eer en dat zou best waar kunnen zijn, maar ergens diep vanbinnen vraag ik mij af of het ook echt zo is. Misschien wil ze gewoon haar zus, die nog maar 12 jaar is en dus zo goed als kansloos, redden van een vrijwel zekere dood in de arena. En zo te zien denken de toeschouwers dat ook, want in plaats van te applaudisseren brengen ze een soort zwijgend eerbetoon. De commentatoren weten niet goed wat ze er van moeten zeggen, en ze staan helemaal met hun mond vol tanden wanneer de mentor van district 12 op bijzonder onelegante wijze van het podium valt. Ik schiet in een luide lach, net als heel Panem waarschijnlijk, en ik pieker niet meer verder over de vraag waarom Katniss zichzelf heeft aangeboden.

Wanneer ik eindelijk uitgelachen ben, begint de volgende Boete, die van district 8. De naam van het meisje wordt twee keer omgeroepen, maar nog steeds is er niemand die zich verroert. Uiteindelijk moeten de vredebewakers haar uit het vak van de veertienjarigen gaan halen. Het is niet het eerste jaar dat een tribuut weigert om meteen naar voren te komen, en het heeft mij altijd een beetje geërgerd. De Boeteceremonie loopt er alleen maar onnodige vertraging door op en het haalt toch niets uit. Wie getrokken wordt, moet hoe dan ook naar de Spelen. Tenzij iemand anders vrijwillig wil gaan.

Het achtste district wordt gevolgd door nummer zes. Een aantal jaren geleden hadden ze daar een redelijk grote jongen uitgeloot, en hij heeft inderdaad heel wat mensen verrast door zonder hulp van een bondgenoot de eindfase van de Spelen te halen. In de finale verloor hij op het laatste nippertje nog van de jongen uit 2.

Daarna hebben we district 10, maar ook hier loopt de ceremonie wat vertraging op omdat er blijkbaar een podiumstuk naar beneden is gevallen. We moeten enkele minuten wachten en ik maak van de gelegenheid gebruik om nog eens naar het balkon te gaan. Mijn jurk is helemaal droog en ik breng hem naar mijn kleedkamer waar ik hem naast het rode kleed met zwarte patronen hang dat ik bij de openingsceremonie zal dragen.

Dan is het tijd voor de Boete van district 10. Het meisje is heel gewoontjes, maar de jongen … Wanneer ze zijn naam voorlezen - Kivo Morrison - en hij tussen de mensen door naar voren komt, valt mij op dat er iets is met zijn manier van lopen. Ik heb het al eerder gezien, maar vraag me niet waar of bij wie. Pas wanneer hij het publiek achter zich laat en het trapje naar het podium beklimt, dringt het tot mij door. Hij heeft een manke voet, net als Doran.

Ik heb eigenlijk nog nooit medelijden gehad met een tribuut. Niet met het jonge meisje van district 11 dat vandaag uitgeloot werd zonder dat er zich vrijwilligers aanboden. Niet met de twee zussen uit 12 die daarstraks voorbijkwamen. Ook niet met het meisje dat enkele jaren geleden op het podium van district 7 stond en moest toekijken hoe vervolgens haar eigen neef aangeduid werd. Maar nu ik Kivo zie en er op de vraag naar vrijwilligers enkel stilte volgt, wou ik eerlijk gezegd dat ze een andere naam getrokken hadden. Hij zal het nog zwaar krijgen in de arena en de kans dat iemand die kreupel is, wint is vrijwel onbestaande.

Voor de allereerste keer in mijn leven heb ik echt moeite met de keuze van een tribuut. In voorgaande jaren zijn er ook kandidaten geweest waarvan je meteen kon zien dat ze een vogel voor de kat waren. Dat heeft mij nooit echt geraakt, er sterven immers elk jaar 23 tributen. Maar misschien is het toch een beetje anders als je zelf iemand kent die dezelfde handicap heeft. Niet dat ik verder qua uiterlijk veel overeenkomsten zie - de jongen uit 10 is bijvoorbeeld blond terwijl Doran donkerbruin haar heeft - maar dat ze allebei even kreupel zijn, is toch wel een merkwaardig toeval.

Ik probeer het ongemakkelijke gevoel snel van mij af te zetten, ik ben niet van plan om hierdoor mijn Hongerspelen te laten verknoeien. Gelukkig is het nu de beurt aan district 2, hét beroepsdistrict bij uitstek. Ik concentreer me weer op het tv-scherm en zie hoe een gespierde jongen en een slank, maar pezig meisje zich vol enthousiasme kandidaat stellen voor de Spelen. Ongetwijfeld hebben ze bijna heel hun leven getraind en jaren gewacht op dit moment. Ze zien er allebei meedogenloos uit, deze twee zullen het zeker en vast ver brengen in de arena en ons heel wat spectaculaire momenten bezorgen. Ik zal me niet belachelijk maken als ik besluit om één van hen te sponsoren.

Dan volgt nog een beroepsdistrict, district vier. Ook hier komen twee vrijwilligers naar voren. Ze zien er eveneens vrij sterk uit, vooral de jongen. Een gevecht tussen hem en de jongen uit twee zal beslist heel spannend zijn. Dat kan nog leuk worden, wanneer dit duo op het einde als laatste overblijft. Ik kan mij al voorstellen welke taferelen je dan in de gokkantoren te zien zou krijgen.

Tot slot komt district negen aan de beurt. Knap meisje, ze zal zeker een paar sponsors aantrekken. Nadat ook haar medetribuut uitgekozen is en beide naar het gerechtsgebouw gebracht worden, keren we terug naar de studio van Caesar, die ons bedankt voor het volgen van de uitzending en zich verontschuldigt voor de twee vertragingen. Zijn studiogasten zijn er van overtuigd dat we dit jaar een sterke Beroepsgroep  
zullen hebben, en dat er tussen de tributen van de andere districten toch ook enkele kandidaten zitten die de moeite waard lijken. Het embleem van Panem verschijnt in beeld, het volkslied klinkt door de luidsprekers en dan is het programma afgelopen.

Ik heb een beetje hoofdpijn door heel de dag binnen voor de tv te zitten, dus ik wandel het balkon op voor wat frisse lucht. Nu ja, fris: zelfs hier op de hoogste verdieping van ons appartementsblok kan je de uitlaatgassen nog ruiken. Maar mijn hoofdpijn verdwijnt toch. Ver onder mij zie ik twee mensen naar de ingang van ons flatgebouw lopen. Ze zijn allebei zwaar beladen met boodschappentassen. Eén van hen blijft met een voet achter de stoeprand haken, maar kan zich toch nog net overeind houden. Ik kan het niet goed zien, maar volgens mij zijn het mijn ouders.

Even later hoor ik inderdaad gestommel bij de voordeur en dan komen ze binnen met tassen vol kleren, eten en drank. Ik ben wel een beetje jaloers op de pumps die mijn moeder gevonden heeft. Ze zijn zilverkleurig met hier en daar wat gouden accenten en de hakken zijn bijna tien centimeter hoog. Als we over drie of vier weken naar de Stadscirkel gaan om de finale van de Spelen op groot scherm te bekijken, wil ik ook zo'n paar. Vorig jaar moest ik de finale thuis op tv volgen omdat ik een paar uur eerder mijn knie bezeerd had en er op de cirkel enkel staanplaatsen waren. Maar gelukkig kan ik er dit jaar weer bij zijn. Op zo'n groot scherm kan je alles extra goed zien en is het daarom nog opwindender om naar te kijken.

Mijn ouders verdwijnen meteen in de keuken om de soep op te zetten. Ik ga naar mijn kamer en installeer me op bed met één van de tijdschriften uit het rekje dat tegen de muur staat. Lezen helpt vaak als ik wil ontspannen of mijn gedachten even wil verzetten. En hoewel ik het nogal kinderachtig vind van mezelf, heb ik toch nog altijd moeite met die jongen uit district 10. Hoe kan een kreupele tribuut zich ooit verdedigen tegen een stel getrainde Beroeps? En dan lijkt hij ook nog eens op iemand die ik ken. Maar eigenlijk zie ik niet goed in waarom ik er zo over zou piekeren, in de Spelen vallen er altijd slachtoffers. Ik zet de gedachte aan district 10 voorlopig uit mijn hoofd, en nog geen vijf minuten later ben ik verdiept in mijn tijdschrift.

* * *

's Avonds zitten we alle drie met ons bord op schoot naar de jaarlijkse samenvatting van de Boetes te kijken. Dit keer laten ze de districten wel in volgorde zien. Mijn ouders zijn het met mij eens dat Cato, de jongen uit 2, dit jaar één van de grootste favorieten voor de eindoverwinning is. Ze knikken goedkeurend wanneer ik hen vertel dat ik hem wil sponsoren. Het ene na het andere district komt voorbij en zoals altijd geven we uitgebreide commentaar op alle tributen.

Dan begint de herhaling van district 10. Ik zeg dat ik naar het toilet moet, zet mijn bord opzij en verdwijn snel richting badkamer. Gezeten op de zachte, maar makkelijk te reinigen WC-bril wacht ik totdat ik Caesar de volgende Boete hoor aankondigen.

Ik heb eerlijk gezegd niet veel zin om de Boete van 10 opnieuw te bekijken. Het klinkt stom, maar in mijn achterhoofd blijft het toch knagen dat iemand die zo veel op Doran lijkt naar de Spelen moet. Ik ben nog altijd vast van plan om mij samen met mijn vriendinnen te amuseren zoals altijd, en op één of andere manier lukt dat niet zo goed als ik nog eens moet zien hoe Kivo het trapje naar het podium ophinkt. Met een mank been zullen de kansen niet in zijn voordeel zijn. Plotseling besluit ik dat ik mijn sponsorgeld zal verdelen tussen Cato en Kivo. Niet dat die laatste daardoor zal winnen, maar ergens vind ik het wel fijn dat ik Kivo op die manier toch een beetje kan helpen. Best wel een rare manier om over sponsoring na te denken, de meeste mensen kiezen iemand die kan winnen of erg knap is.

De Boete van district 11 is al bezig wanneer ik terugkeer naar de woonkamer. Mijn vader was van plan om bij het gokken op Cato te wedden, maar wanneer de jongen uit 11 in beeld komt, besluit hij om ook op hem wat geld in te zetten. Een klein bedrag weliswaar, want district 11 is een arm district en de tributen die van daar komen zijn doorgaans geen echte vechtersbazen. Helemaal niet zoals de Beroeps. De bookmakers schatten hun kansen dus altijd iets lager in, zelfs als ze sterk en gezond zijn. Mijn vader denk dat ze dat dit jaar ook zullen doen, maar de jongen is zo groot en breed dat het toch de moeite loont om op hem in te zetten. Als Thresh de eindfase haalt of zelfs wint, zal mijn vader zijn geld meerdere keren terugkrijgen.

Tot slot laten ze district 12 opnieuw zien, waar dat meisje naar voren kwam om de plaats van haar zus in te nemen. Mijn ouders zijn ook verbaasd, want het is echt al lang geleden dat iemand zich daar vrijwillig kandidaat heeft gesteld. En dat maakt deze Boete eigenlijk tot de interessantste van dit jaar. Morgen zullen de kranten beslist meer aandacht aan dit district schenken dan andere jaren.

We besluiten om wat vroeger te gaan slapen dan gewoonlijk zodat we morgen goed uitgerust zijn, want morgen is de openingsceremonie en de optocht van de strijdwagens begint vrij laat op de avond. Waarschijnlijk zal het dan al beginnen te schemeren, ook al blijft het 's zomers lang licht.

In de douche wil ik zeep met rozengeur kiezen, maar dat reservoir blijkt leeg te zijn dus ga ik voor dennennaalden. Ik zou natuurlijk ook de douche in de badkamer van mijn ouders kunnen gebruiken, maar die hebben ze nu waarschijnlijk zelf nodig. Wanneer ik in bed lig, vraag ik me af welke strijdwagenkostuums de kinderen dit jaar zullen dragen. Meestal zijn die wel mooi, maar zo'n outfit moet bij het district passen en sommige districten hebben een bedrijfstak waarvoor het moeilijk is om iets goeds te bedenken.

District 12 is daar een schoolvoorbeeld van. Ik moet nog altijd een beetje grinniken als ik terugdenk aan dat jaar waarin hun tributen verschenen met niets dan een laagje zwart stof over hun naakte lichamen. Dit jaar zal het ook wel op niets trekken, dat weet ik zeker.

Het negende district is nog zo'n probleemgeval. Panem heeft met 4, 10 en 11 drie districten die voedsel produceren, district 9 staat in voor alles wat met drank te maken heeft. Ze maken er sportdranken, yoghurtdrinks, allerlei soorten fruitsap en frisdrank, spuitwater, bier en nog een heleboel andere dingen. Enkele van de basisingrediënten die daarvoor nodig zijn - zoals melk of vruchten - moeten uit een ander district gehaald worden, maar de uiteindelijke productie van de drank zelf is iets dat in negen gebeurt. Op school hebben we geleerd dat er bijna dagelijks treinen vol afvalwater naar district 9 rijden om het te laten zuiveren tot drinkwater. Zelfs vomito, het drankje dat bij de meeste feestmaaltijden in het Capitool als braakmiddel beschikbaar is, komt van ginder.

Bij de openingsceremonie van vorig jaar waren hun tributen verkleed als twee gigantische flessen. Laten we hopen dat ze deze keer met iets originelers voor de dag komen. En wat zou Kivo morgen dragen?

* * *

**Dat was het voor deze keer, op naar het volgende hoofdstuk! En vergeet vooral niet te reviewen ;-) Wel jammer dat Suzanne Collins de Boete van district 12 om twee uur 's middags heeft laten plaatsvinden (dat staat zo in boek 1), want daardoor heb ik de volgorde van de districten door elkaar moeten gooien. Maar daardoor kon ik gelukkig ook helemaal zelf kiezen in welke volgorde ik ze wilde beschrijven.**

**Op mijn profiel vinden jullie Aludra's interviewjurk, voor en na de behandeling met kleurtabletten:**

**Een woordje uitleg over district 9: voor zo ver ik mij kan herinneren wordt er in de originele boekenserie nergens gezegd wat dit district precies doet (in de Nederlandstalige editie tenminste, hoe het met de Engelstalige editie zit weet ik niet). In de eerste film en in de meeste HG-fanfics produceert dit district graan, maar ikzelf heb dit altijd een beetje een raar idee gevonden. District 11 wordt altijd genoemd als het landbouwdistrict, dus ik zou het veel logischer vinden moeten zij het graan telen. Akkerbouw is natuurlijk een breed begrip, maar als er iets is dat ik met akkerbouw associeer, dan is het wel 'graan'.**

**Volgens de boeken is district 11 vrij groot en er staat ook ergens dat de inname van dit district belangrijk was voor de opstand omdat zij het meeste voedsel produceren (en graan lijkt mij wel een belangrijke voedselbron). **

**Ik heb gezien dat een aantal andere Nederlandstalige fanfic-schrijvers er ook zo over denkt en daarom bij district 9 "metaalbewerking" heeft gezet. Op zich zeker geen slechte keuze, maar het leunt voor mij nogal dicht aan bij de taken van district drie.**

**Daarom heb ik geprobeerd om een geheel nieuwe industrietak te verzinnen, ik hoop dat jullie dit niet erg vinden! Ik heb ook een bijpassend strijdwagenkostuum bedacht.**

**Mijn AN is nu al veel te lang, maar toch nog even dit: ik weet dat Aludra op dit moment een nogal tegenstrijdig karaker is, maar ik heb dit bewust zo gedaan omdat ik hierover graag een hele verhaallijn wou uitwerken. **


	5. De openingsceremonie

HOOFDSTUK 5: DE OPENINGSCEREMONIE

Zo snel ik kan ren ik de inkomhal van ons flatgebouw binnen. Ik ontwijk nog net de ladder van de werkmannen, die één van de vele lampjes in de grote kroonluchter aan het plafond aan het vervangen zijn, en haast me naar de lift. Gelukkig voor mij staat die net stil op het gelijkvloers en zit er niemand in. Ik druk op de knop voor de hoogste verdieping. Terwijl de lift omhoog zoeft, zie ik hoe er zich rond mijn voeten een klein plasje regenwater vormt. Bah.

Toen ik vanochtend thuis wegging om met mijn vriendinnen te gaan winkelen, was de lucht nochtans strakblauw. Merope en een paar anderen hadden nog nieuwe kleren nodig voor de openingsshow van vanavond, en het heeft meer dan twee uur geduurd voordat iedereen iets had uitgekozen.

Ik had mijn rode jurk natuurlijk al, dus deze keer heb ik - op een klein flesje rozenextract na - zelf helemaal niets gekocht. Nochtans gebeurt het niet zo vaak dat ik met lege handen van de winkelbuurt terugkom. Mijn vader zegt altijd dat ik een gat in mijn hand heb. Misschien is dat ook wel een beetje zo, maar ik probeer er toch op te letten dat ik niet meer geld uitgeef dan ik heb. En sommige vriendinnen van mijn moeder kopen nog vaker nieuwe kleren en accessoires dan ik. Trouwens, mam en pap moesten eens weten dat ik binnenkort een gerecycleerde jurk zal dragen - tijdens een belangrijk evenement dan nog.

Na het winkelen zijn we samen wat gaan drinken, want tijdens de examenperiode hebben we daar natuurlijk niet veel tijd voor gehad. En met de twaalf Boetes van gisteren hadden we meteen een onderwerp waar we uren over konden doorpraten. Iedereen is het erover eens dat er dit jaar een aantal heel sterke beroepskandidaten tussen zitten, vooral die uit district twee dan. Wat de tributen uit de andere districten betreft zullen we moeten wachten tot na de trainingsdagen voordat we ons echt een mening kunnen vormen. Het zou niet de eerste keer zijn dat een tijdens de Boete zwak overkomende kandidaat een verrassend hoge trainingsscore behaalt.

Toen de zon achter een dik pak wolken verdween, besloten we dat we maar beter naar huis konden gaan - niemand had regenkleding bij zich - maar ik heb het net niet gehaald. Echt, ik moest nog maar tweehonderd meter tot ons appartementsblok toen het opeens begon te stortregenen.

Het kan vreemd klinken, maar nu heb ik het meest van al behoefte aan een lekker warme douche. Ik gooi mijn natte kleren in de wasmand en giet het flesje rozenextract dat ik gekocht heb snel in het juiste reservoir. Vijf minuten later sta ik onder de waterstraal terwijl ik mijn haren een uitgebreide wasbeurt geef. Wanneer ik uit de douche kom, trek ik enkel een kamerjas aan. We zullen pas over enkele uren naar de openingsceremonie vertrekken en ik wil niet dat mijn jurk nu al gekreukt geraakt. Ik slenter de huiskamer in en plof naast mijn moeder neer in de zetel.

De TV staat aan en ik zie dat Caesar Flickerman bezig is aan één van zijn voorbereidende talkshows. Deze keer heeft hij Hoofdspelmaker Seneca Crane te gast, die ons meer uitleg komt geven over de arena van de 74ste Hongerspelen. Crane heeft voor de gelegenheid één van zijn duurste pakken uit de kast gehaald, maar het is toch vooral zijn zorgvuldig geschoren baard die mij het meeste opvalt. Op de grote tafel midden in de studio verschijnt een 3D-projectie van de volledige arena. De verschillende delen van het hologram lichten op terwijl Seneca ze bespreekt.

De arena van dit jaar is behoorlijk groot, maar verder is hij eigenlijk niet heel bijzonder. In het midden is er een meer, waarnaast op een vlak terrein de Hoorn des Overvloeds ligt. De rest van de arena bestaat grotendeels uit loof- en naaldbossen, hier en daar zijn er enkele meer rotsachtige gebieden. Het laagst gelegen gedeelte is drassig, met hoge grassen en een groot aantal moerasplanten. De grens van de arena is dit keer een heel brede, snelstromende rivier vol puntige rotsen en verraderlijke stroomversnellingen. Voor alle zekerheid zullen de Spelmakers precies halverwege de rivier ook een krachtveld hangen, al is de arena zo groot dat waarschijnlijk geen enkele tribuut helemaal tot aan de rand zal trekken.

Zoals elk jaar hebben de Spelmakers een aantal zones van boobytraps voorzien. In een bepaald gedeelte van het bos zijn er vuurballenwerpers in de rotsen verborgen, in een ander gebied heeft men zorgvuldig gecamoufleerde netten gespannen. Bovendien zijn er enkele jaren geleden doelbewust bloedzoekers uitgezet, die inmiddels heel wat nesten gemaakt hebben. Vooral in de omgeving van het meer kan je beter niet al te hoog in de bomen klimmen.

Seneca Crane legt uit dat hij en zijn collega's dit jaar voor een redelijk klassieke arena gekozen hebben omdat de arena van volgend jaar - de derde Kwartskwelling - iets heel speciaals moet worden. Ze zij al een hele tijd bezig met het ontwerp en de bouw ervan, maar meer details wil hij voorlopig nog niet kwijt.

Uiteindelijk sluit Caesar het gesprek af met de mededeling dat er vanaf morgen in alle boekenwinkels kaarten van de arena te koop zullen zijn. De talkshow wordt gevolgd door het weerbericht, waar ze tot mijn grote opluchting beweren dat we tijdens de openingsceremonie geen regen meer hoeven te verwachten.

Het is inmiddels tijd geworden voor het avondeten, en meteen na het dessert verdwijn ik weer naar mijn kamer om mijn rood-met-zwarte jurk aan te trekken, mijn kapsel en make-up in orde te brengen, een stel bijpassende oorbellen in te doen en nog snel even naar het toilet te gaan. Wanneer het tijd is om naar de openingsceremonie te vertrekken ben ik er helemaal klaar voor.

Mijn vader heeft drie stoelen gereserveerd in één van de tribunes die vandaag op de Stadscirkel zelf zijn opgesteld. Hier hebben we een goed uitzicht op de open ruimte voor het Trainingscentrum en het presidentiële paleis, waar de twaalf strijdwagens met de tributen zullen stoppen na hun rit door het Capitool. Ik vind het jammer dat Merope niet naast mij kan zitten, haar ouders zijn niet rijk genoeg om deze dure zitplaatsen te kunnen betalen. Maar gelukkig heb je in de gewone tribunes die elders langs het parcours staan ook een mooi uitzicht op de parade. Sommige mensen volgen de rit thuis op tv, maar iedereen die dat wil kan ter plekke gaan kijken, want het traject is behoorlijk lang en loopt ook door een aantal buitenwijken. Zelfs de daklozen van de Garage zouden kunnen komen - hier en daar zijn gratis staanplaatsen voorzien - maar gezien hun houding tegenover de Hongerspelen denk ik niet dat ze het zullen doen.

Wanneer we ons op onze stoelen installeren, staan de grote schermen naast het paleis nog niet aan. De tribunes beginnen vol te lopen en zoals elk jaar beginnen mijn moeder en ik de outfits te keuren die we in het publiek zien. Vier rijen onder ons zie ik een vrouw met lichtpaarse haren. Ik wijs ernaar en zeg tegen mam dat ik bij mijn volgende maandelijkse verfbeurt misschien ook die tint ga kiezen.

"Inderdaad een mooie kleur," antwoordt ze, "maar het donkerblauw dat je nu hebt, vind ik veel beter bij je jurk passen. Heb je de vrouw al gezien die naast haar zit? Zo'n lange nagels in felle kleuren wil ik ook wel, in de modemagazines staat dat dit dé trend van deze zomer wordt!"

"Ik hou het toch maar bij mijn sterretjes, mam. Die valse nagels zien er natuurlijk super uit, maar ze zitten denk ik wel in de weg als je je haar wil wassen of je gezicht opmaken. Ik ben trouwens aan het sparen voor een nieuwe tatoeage. Gisteren zag ik een meisje met een zwarte tattoo die als een enkelband om haar kuit getekend was, dat vond ik echt knap gedaan!"

"Dat lijkt me inderdaad iets voor jou, meid. Het zal in ieder geval goedkoper zijn dan wat die mevrouw daar gedaan heeft," grinnikt mijn moeder. "Ze heeft nu wel kleren aan, maar ik durf te wedden dat die luipaardprint haar hele lichaam bedekt! Alleen de snorharen ontbreken nog!"

"Wedden dat ze die binnenkort ook laat zetten?" zeg ik.

Op dat moment gaan de grote tv-schermen aan en het antwoord van mijn moeder gaat verloren in het oorverdovende gejuich dat volgt. De poort van het Correctiecentrum komt in beeld en de openingsmuziek schalt door de luisprekers. Dan gaan de grote dubbele deuren open en zien we de strijdwagen van district 1 naar buiten komen, getrokken door sneeuwwitte paarden. De parade is begonnen!

District één is gespecialiseerd in luxeartikelen en het is dus niet moeilijk om smaakvolle kostuums te bedenken. Maar dit jaar hebben de stylisten wel heel erg hun best gedaan. De tunieken die de kinderen uit 1 aanhebben glinsteren van de edelstenen en hun zilveren huidverf maakt het plaatje helemaal af. Ik denk niet dat de anderen dit nog zullen overtreffen. En de meisjestribuut denkt dat blijkbaar ook, want ze geniet duidelijk van alle aandacht.

Na de geharnaste krijgers van district twee komen de tributen uit drie, meestal één van de probleemdistricten wat betreft het verzinnen van mooie paradekledij. Al moet ik toegeven dat de kostuums van dit jaar - gemaakt van door elkaar geweven rode en blauwe stroomdraadjes - eigenlijk nog wel origineel bedacht zijn. Dan volgen districten vier, vijf en zes. De outfits van de tributen uit vier vind ik nog wel mooi, met dat zeewier dat erin verwerkt is. En op één of andere manier past het ook goed bij de grijze paarden die voor hun wagen draven.

Districten 5 en 6 stellen me deze keer eigenlijk wel teleur. De met zonnepaneelcellen bedekte schouderstukken van de kinderen uit 5 zijn op zich wel leuk bedacht, maar er had veel meer mee gedaan kunnen worden. En kunnen ze voor het meisje uit 6 echt niets originelers verzinnen dan elk jaar opnieuw een weinig verhullend verpleegsterspakje? Je kan trouwens veel te goed merken dat ze daar eigenlijk tegen haar zin staat.

Wanneer de door donkerbruine paarden getrokken wagen van het zevende district verschijnt, zien we voor één keer geen in het groen gehulde tributen. Ze zijn wel verkleed als bomen, zoals elk jaar, maar de stylisten hebben dit keer toch voor een verassing gezorgd door voor het thema "herfstkleuren" te kiezen. Knap bedacht, en aan het gejuich van het publiek te horen ben ik niet de enige die dat vindt.

De grote schermen tonen het koppel van district 8 dat de poort uit rijdt, en ik heb nog nooit kleren gezien waar zo veel verschillende soorten stof in verwerkt zitten. Als je het mij vraagt, hadden de stylisten zich beter beperkt tot drie of vier stoffen, want nu zijn de kostuums te veel een mengelmoes van verschillende kledingstijlen.

Dan volgt district 9. Eerst snap ik niet waar die ranken met groene en blauwe druiventrossen op slaan, tot ik besef dat dit natuurlijk een verwijzing naar wijn is. Zelfgestookte alcohol kan je waarschijnlijk in elk district van Panem wel krijgen, maar de echte gastronomische wijnen worden allemaal in negen gemaakt.

Al snel richt ik mijn aandacht op de volgende strijdwagen die in beeld komt, want ik wil weten wat Kivo aanheeft. Het blijkt een herderskostuum in traditionele stijl te zijn. Er hoort zelfs een eenvoudige hoed van stro bij. Mooi, maar niet erg bijzonder. Als bijkomend attribuut heeft men een witte schapenvacht om zijn schouders gehangen, en volgens mij zijn Kivo's laarzen aan de buitenkant ook met wol bekleed. Rond zijn rechterbovenarm zit een eenvoudige, effen leren band. Hij staat rustig maar stevig op de strijdwagen, en in die laarzen valt zijn manke voet bijna niet op. Al weet ik natuurlijk dat hij die heeft. Af en toe zwaait hij naar het publiek, maar hij kijkt toch vooral naar de lichtbruine paarden die hem en zijn medetribuut door de straten van het Capitool voeren.

Bijna iedereen is nu buiten, nog twee tributenparen te gaan. Wat de kinderen uit elf dragen zie ik niet eens, want daar is de door gitzwarte paarden getrokken strijdwagen van district 12. Hier heb ik maar één woord voor: wow!

De nieuwe stylisten van het twaalfde district hebben voor een verrassing van formaat gezorgd. De lompe, lelijke mijnwerkerskleren hebben plaats gemaakt voor elegante zwarte kostuums die letterlijk in lichterlaaie staan. Het zal wel nepvuur zijn, maar het ziet er toch heel realistisch uit. Ik weet zeker dat ik nog nooit zo'n spectaculaire strijdwagenoutfit gezien heb, niet tijdens de Spelen die ik zelf bewust heb meegemaakt en ook niet bij vroegere edities die ik enkel van opgenomen beelden ken.

Het publiek is dan ook door het dolle heen, iedereen juicht en klapt en het is niet moeilijk te raden welke tributen vanaf nu het vaakst in beeld komen. Een deel van onze tribune geeft district 12 zelfs een staande ovatie wanneer hun wagen uiteindelijk de Stadscirkel zelf oprijdt en vlak langs ons gedeelte passeert. Ik doe mee, want die stylisten hebben het echt wel verdiend. Zeker omdat ik in de krant gelezen heb dat het twee debutanten zijn. En nu het stilaan begint te schemeren, zijn de brandende capes en hoofdtooien nog mooier.

Wanneer de strijdwagens halt houden op de grote open plek voor het paleis, heb ik alleen maar oog voor de kinderen uit 12. President Snow verschijnt op het balkon en begint aan zijn openingsspeech. Zoals elk jaar worden alle 24 tributen ondertussen minstens één keer in close-up op de schermen getoond, maar de regisseur is duidelijk ook van mening dat district 12 de ster van de avond is. Na de speech rijden de strijdwagens één na één het Trainingscentrum binnen. Iedereen volgt met zijn blik de stoet totdat ook de laatste, vlammende wagen achter de toegangspoort verdwijnt.

De openingsceremonie is afgelopen. Op de grote schermen naast het paleis komt het Nationale Embleem in beeld en we horen het volkslied van Panem. Daarna worden de schermen zwart, de verlichting op de tribunes gaat aan en de mensenmassa komt in beweging. Terwijl we de trap aan de achterkant van de tribune afdalen, luister ik naar de commentaren van de mensen om me heen. Ze hebben het alleen maar over Katniss en Peeta, over hoe geweldig hun kostuums waren en over de traditie van district 12 als probleemgeval, die dit jaar helemaal op zijn kop gezet is. Ik hoor ook voortdurend de namen Cinna en Portia vallen. Enkele uren geleden waren deze twee nieuwe stylisten nog relatief onbekend, nu zijn ze in één klap beroemd.

Ook ik ben er vrij zeker van dat iedereen zich over een week of drie enkel nog de strijdwagenkostuums van district 12 voor de geest zal kunnen halen, naast dat van de uiteindelijke winnaar natuurlijk. Want met al dat vuur waren ze veel indrukwekkender dan alle andere outfits bij elkaar. Ik ben nu al bijna vergeten wat de overige tweeëntwintig tributen droegen. De elektriciteitsdraadjes van district 3, dat herinner ik mij nog. De herderskledij met schapenvacht van Kivo, dat ook.

Ik vind het nog steeds jammer dat ze uitgerekend zijn kaartje uit de boetebol hebben gevist - iemand die zo kreupel is als Doran, heeft al meteen een nadeel - maar zo werken de Hongerspelen nu eenmaal. Ik vrees dat Kivo niet erg ver zal komen. Hoe dan ook komt de winnaar zelden uit district 10, dus wat maakt het eigenlijk uit? Met sterke kandidaten als Cato, de jongen uit 4 en Thresh wordt dit trouwens zeker een editie om naar uit te kijken. En de tributen uit 12 die daarnet elkaars hand vasthielden, zouden die nu al een soort bondgenootschap met elkaar hebben?

Zodra we de uitgang van de tribune bereikt hebben en weer op de begane grond staan, banen mijn ouders en ik ons een weg door al het volk op de Stadscirkel. Even later bereiken we de rand van het plein en gaan we te voet op weg naar huis. Ik heb toch maar besloten om met hen mee te gaan in plaats van te blijven feesten, want ik heb vorige nacht niet zo goed geslapen en dat begin ik nu toch wel te voelen. Gelukkig is het niet al te ver lopen, want sinds mijn vader twee jaar geleden promotie maakte en het zo tot CEO van de Minerva-winkelketen schopte, wonen we niet erg ver van de Stadcirkel.

Wanneer we thuis komen, duik ik meteen mijn bed in. Voordat mijn ogen dichtvallen, werp ik nog een blik op de lege plek aan de muur tegenover mij. Enkele weken geleden hing daar nog een poster van het weiland met de Hoorn Des Overvloeds uit de vijftigste Hongerspelen. Maar die was ik eerlijk gezegd beu gezien, dus ik heb hem weggehaald. Nu weet ik wat ik in de plaats kan hangen. Een grote poster van Katniss en Peeta in hun brandende strijdwagen.

* * *

**En dat was hoofdstuk vijf! Ik had niet gedacht dat ik het na een week al zou kunnen posten, maar het nalezen en verbeteren ging vlotter dan ik gedacht had. In de allereerste versie, die ik enkele maanden geleden had geschreven, had ik eigenlijk niet zo veel strijdwagenkostuums besproken. Dus dat gedeelte heb ik wat langer gemaakt. Hopelijk is het hoofdstuk daardoor beter geworden, reviews zijn in ieder geval nog steeds zeer welkom! **


	6. Verrassingen

**Een korte AN om te beginnen: dit is eigenlijk een soort overgangshoofdstuk, en daarom is het misschien iets minder goed dan de andere. Het grote probleem is natuurlijk dat de trainingen en de privé-sessies voor de buitenwereld geheim blijven, enkel de uiteindelijke scores worden openbaar gemaakt. Dus vanuit Aludra's POV kan ik eigenlijk niet zo veel schrijven over deze drie dagen van de voorbereidingsweek. Ik heb geprobeerd om het op te lossen door dit keer te beginnen met een stukje over Aludra en haar vriendinnen, en daarna iets over de scores te schrijven. Al bij al ben ik toch tevreden over hoed dit hoofdstuk uiteindelijk geworden is, hopelijk is het ook voor jullie boeiend genoeg ;-)**

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 6: VERRASSINGEN

"Wanneer begint de uitzending van de trainingsscores ook alweer, Merope?" vraag ik.

"Om acht uur 's avonds pas. Ik heb het daarstraks voor alle zekerheid nog eens nagekeken in de tv-rubriek van onze krant. We kunnen hier dus rustig nog een paar uur blijven zitten."

Ik laat me weer in het warme water zakken en kijk door de grote glazen wand naar buiten. Hier, op de hoogste verdieping van het zwembadcomplex 'Oceans World' , heb je een mooi uitzicht over het westelijke gedeelte van de stad. De hoge gebouwen in het Centrum vallen natuurlijk het meeste op, zelfs een aantal neonreclames zijn van hieruit duidelijk leesbaar. Maar ook de wat lagere gebouwen aan de rand van de stad zijn nog vrij goed te zien. De horizon wordt gedomineerd door de bergen die de natuurlijke grens van het Capitool vormen. Hun toppen glanzen in het licht van de namiddagzon.

Het schitterende panorama is uiteraard niet de enige reden waarom dit subtropisch zwemparadijs zo veel bezoekers trekt. Het Olympische zwembad staat bekend als het grootste van het hele Capitool. Daarnaast hebben ze hier ook een golfslagbad, een wildwaterbaan, sauna's, bubbelbaden, waterglijbanen en nog veel meer. Maar zelf hou ik nog het meest van de kleine warmwaterpoeltjes op de bovenverdieping, waar je samen met je vriendinnen heerlijk kan ontspannen. Tussen de poeltjes zijn struikjes met kleurige bloemen geplant, zodat je ruim voldoende privacy hebt.

Ik kom hier wel vaker, samen met Merope en Sirrah, die sinds vorig jaar bij ons in de klas zit en al snel onze gemeenschappelijke vriendin werd. Gelukkig zullen we waarschijnlijk ook na deze zomervakantie in dezelfde klas belanden, want zonder vriendinnen zou ik me wel een beetje alleen voelen. Een paar maanden geleden hadden twee jongens uit onze klas ruzie met elkaar en hoewel ze vroeger de beste vrienden waren, beweren ze nu blij te zijn dat ze volgend schooljaar elk naar een andere groep kunnen. Dat vind ik eerlijk gezegd toch een beetje raar. Ik heb ook weleens ruzie gemaakt met mijn vriendinnen, maar hen zomaar als een baksteen laten vallen? Dat zou ik toch niet kunnen, denk ik.

Nu de examens achter de rug zijn en Merope, Sirrah en ikzelf eergisteren tijdens de proclamatie gehoord hebben dat we alle drie geslaagd zijn, vind ik dat we deze relaxnamiddag dubbel en dik verdiend hebben. We hoeven ook niks van de Spelen te missen: de afgelopen drie dagen hebben de tributen besteed aan hun training en die trainingen komen toch nooit op tv. Straks worden de scores bekend gemaakt, die uitzending zullen we in de cafetaria van Oceans World kunnen volgen.

"Mag ik je nieuwe tatoeage nog eens zien, Aludra?" vraagt Sirrah. "Ik heb nog niet de kans gehad om hem echt van dichtbij te bekijken."

Ik hou mijn linkeronderbeen omhoog en toon de band met zwarte tribal-symbolen die rondom mijn kuit getekend is. Na de proclamatie heb ik extra zakgeld gekregen als beloning voor mijn goede punten, en samen met het bedrag dat ik al bijeengespaard had was dat ruim voldoende om de sessie bij de tatoeëerder te betalen.

"Heel mooi, het lijkt wel alsof je een permanent enkelbandje draagt!"

"Dat was ook de bedoeling," knik ik.

Merope mengt zich in de discussie. "Over enkelbandjes gesproken: volgens mijn grootouders moest je vroeger, als je ging zwemmen, altijd een rubberen bandje met de sleutel van je kleedkastje rondom je voet dragen," zegt ze. "Maar sommige mensen vonden dat oncomfortabel, of ze waren bang dat het bandje zou loslaten tijdens het zwemmen. En dat zou de reden zijn waarom ze nu voor de kleedkastjes met irisscans werken."

"Dat wist ik nog niet, maar je ogen laten scannen lijkt mij inderdaad veel handiger," antwoord ik.

"Dus je hebt de tatoeage gisterenochtend laten zetten?" vraagt Sirrah. "Kan het geen kwaad om er nu al mee te gaan zwemmen?"

"Nee hoor. Een paar jaar geleden zou dat inderdaad een probleem zijn geweest, maar onlangs hebben ze een nieuwe zalf ontwikkeld die de huid op minder dan 24 uur tijd geneest, en die heb ik meegekregen. Ik ben blij dat jullie het mooi vinden, ik ben er zelf ook heel tevreden mee."

Ik leg mijn been weer in het water en we leunen alle drie een tijdje met gesloten ogen achterover. Maar wanneer we stemmen horen in het poeltje naast het onze, gaat Merope op haar knieën zitten en probeert ze door de bloemenstruikjes heen te gluren.

"Hé, kom eens kijken!" fluistert ze. "Is één van die twee niet de vrouw van onze schooldirecteur?"

Sirrah en ik komen snel naast haar zitten.

"Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt. Ja hoor, dat is ze. Ze stond naast hem tijdens de proclamatie, toen ze de welkomstspeech moest voorlezen."

"Wat een belachelijk badpak heeft dat mens aan," grinnik ik, "zo'n model is al minstens zes maanden uit de mode!"

"Ssst, ze hebben het over hem!"

"Over wie?"

"Over de directeur natuurlijk! Stil nu!"

De twee vrouwen gaan druk pratend in hun poeltje zitten en zette hun drankjes op het witte stenen tafeltje in het midden.

"Ja, dat artikel waarin vrouwen gevraagd wordt naar de tien slechtste gewoonten van hun man heb ik gisteren gelezen. Eerlijk gezegd vond ik sommige dingen best wel herkenbaar!"

"Ik ook," antwoordt de vrouw van de directeur. "Neem nu bijvoorbeeld de ergernis die ze op nummer één hadden gezet: rommel laten rondslingeren. Je wil niet weten hoe vaak ik de vuile sokken van mijn man al heb moeten opruimen. Het ergste is dat hij ze soms meerdere dagen achter elkaar draagt!"

Sirrah begint nerveus te giechelen.

"En met zijn onderbroeken durft hij dat ook weleens te doen. Hij zou trouwens dringend een paar nieuwe exemplaren mogen kopen, want sommige zijn nu echt wel tot op de draad versleten!"

Merope en ik wisselen een veelzeggende blik.

"Mijn man onderhoudt zijn garderobe wel," zegt de andere vrouw, "maar hij maakt zich regelmatig schuldig aan punt drie uit de lijst: snurken."

"Daar kan de mijne anders ook wat van, hoor! Eergisteren kon ik er zelfs nauwelijks van slapen. Slapen is trouwens zo ongeveer het enige wat er tegenwoordig in ons bed gebeurt."

Daarna volgt er een heel verhaal over het seksleven van de directeur en zijn vrouw, dat blijkbaar al enkele maanden op een zeer laag pitje staat. We duiken dieper weg achter de bloemenstruiken wanneer de twee vrouwen overeind komen.

"Ik heb zin in een tweede cocktail."

"Ik wil er ook nog eentje."

Ze nemen de lege glazen mee en verdwijnen richting bar, nog steeds druk pratend over het artikel en over de gebreken van hun echtgenoten. Zodra ze buiten gehoorsafstand zijn, kijken we elkaar aan en krijgen alle drie prompt de slappe lach.

"Ik was doodsbenauwd toen ik twee jaar geleden bij de directeur op het matje geroepen werd voor dat tekeningetje op de muur van de toiletten," gniffelt Merope, "maar blijkbaar is met hem getrouwd zijn nog een stuk erger!"

We gieren het uit.

* * *

Vijf voor acht. Merope, Sirrah en ik zitten in de cafetaria van Oceans World met een drankje in de ene hand en een gegrilde scampibrochette in de andere. Ik wrijf even met mijn duim en wijsvinger over mijn haren, gelukkig zijn ze bijna droog. Onlangs stelde de kapster mij voor om het te knippen en er krullen in te leggen. Maar ik heb mijn haar liever lang en steil, zoals het nu is.

Op het tv-scherm dat aan de muur hangt zien we hoe Caesar Flickerman vanuit zijn studio aankondigt dat de bekendmaking van de trainingsscores over enkele ogenblikken zal beginnen. De cafetaria zit dan ook afgeladen vol. Niemand wil hier iets van missen, want deze informatie is van cruciaal belang voor degenen die een gokje willen wagen. Ook Merope heeft een lijstje voor zich liggen met de namen van alle kinderen die dit jaar meedoen aan de Spelen.

Het embleem van Panem komt in beeld, begeleid door het volkslied. Caesar geeft nog een korte inleiding, waarin hij beweert dat de Spelmakers volgens zijn meest recente informatiebronnen enkele verrassende scores gegeven zouden hebben. Maar gelukkig laat hij het publiek niet al te lang in spanning, en al snel wordt er over gegaan tot de bekendmaking van de definitieve trainingsscores.

Eén voor één zie we de foto's van alle tributen op het beeldscherm voorbijkomen. De mensen rondom ons geven enthousiast commentaar bij de scores die onder de portretten verschijnen.

Wonder en Glinster uit district één krijgen allebei een acht. Caesar laat ons weten dat de goede score van Glinster hem niet echt verbaast: er is al een winnares in haar familie, en haar uiterlijk heeft ze ook mee.

"Prima cijfers, maar het zijn dan ook allebei Beroeps," hoor ik de mannen aan het tafeltje naast het onze tegen elkaar zeggen.

Wanneer Cato's score op het scherm oplicht, volgt er een klein applausje. Men had wel verwacht dat hij hoog zou eindigen, maar een 10 is zelfs voor een Beroeps een erg knappe prestatie. Het is zeker niet uitzonderlijk, maar het gebeurt toch ook niet elk jaar. Zijn districtspartner doet het met haar negen bijna even goed.

De vrouw voor ons kijkt triomfantelijk naar haar vriendin. "Zie je nu wel? Ik had vanaf het begin gezegd dat ze die Clove niet moeten onderschatten! Nu weet ik zeker dat ik haar wil sponsoren!"

De ene na de andere tribuut verschijnt in beeld en de scores volgen elkaar in een snel tempo op. Caesar geeft hier en daar wat commentaar, maar ook hij weet natuurlijk niet wat de tributen tijdens hun privé-sessie precies gedaan hebben. Al zijn er elk jaar wel een paar mensen die het leuk vinden om er naar te gissen, en soms geven de gebeurtenissen in de arena hen uiteindelijk gelijk.

Merope zit ijverig te noteren. Nu de beroepsdistricten gepasseerd zijn, krijgen we geen echt indrukwekkende cijfers meer te zien. Er passeren een aantal vijven, maar het dieptepunt van dit jaar is het resultaat van het meisje uit district zeven. Ze komt niet verder dan een schamele drie. De jongen uit district 9 doet met zijn vier niet veel beter, en uit het gemompel dat ik om me heen hoor, kan ik afleiden dat de meeste mensen van hem toch iets meer verwacht hadden. Zelfs Caesar lijkt een beetje verbaasd te zijn, en stelt zich de vraag waar het voor deze jongen precies is misgelopen.

Tot mijn verrassing - en eigenlijk ook wel tot mijn opluchting - slaagt Kivo er in om een zes te halen. Dat is meer dan ik verwacht had van iemand met zijn handicap, en blijkbaar ben ik niet de enige. Zelfs Caesar geeft hem een klein complimentje met het al bij al mooie resultaat.

"Een zes? Ik had nooit gedacht dat hij verder zou komen dan drie of vier," zegt één van de mannen die naast ons zitten tegen zijn vrienden. "Ik vraag mij af wat hij de Spelmakers heeft laten zien. Plantenkennis misschien?"

"Zou best kunnen," antwoordt iemand anders. "Hij kan niet vechten of rennen, dus mogelijk heeft hij zich geconcentreerd op de overlevingsvaardigheden."

Het geroezemoes in de cafetaria neemt nog verder toe wanneer het kleine, tengere meisje uit district 11 iedereen verbaast door een zeven te krijgen. Ik kan mij niet herinneren of een twaalfjarige ooit zoiets gepresteerd heeft. Maar de grootste verrassing moet nog komen.

District 12 is normaal gezien een heel zwak district, maar Peeta Mellark evenaart de Beroeps uit 1 door een acht te scoren. De mensen rondom ons beginnen opnieuw te applaudisseren, maar wanneer de score van Katniss Everdeen in beeld verschijnt, is het enkele ogenblikken doodstil in de cafetaria. Dan begint iedereen opgewonden door elkaar te praten.

"Een ELF ?!"

"Hoe heeft ze dat ooit voor elkaar kunnen krijgen?"

"Zou ze misschien getraind hebben om vrijwillig te gaan, zoals een Beroepstribuut?"

Ik draai me om naar mijn vriendinnen. "Hoe lang is het al geleden dat iemand een elf gehaald heeft?"

"Dat gebeurt maar heel af en toe, ik weet zelfs niet meer wanneer de laatste keer was," antwoordt Merope.

"Bij de 62ste Spelen had iemand uit district 2 elf punten, geloof ik," merkt Sirrah op.

"Was dat niet die jongen die op de derde dag al afrekende met zijn medeberoeps en die uiteindelijk gewonnen heeft door zijn laatste tegenstander met de blote handen te wurgen?"

"Ja, dat klopt. Wij waren toen natuurlijk nog te jong om het ons echt te herinneren, maar mijn oudere broer heeft dat verhaal al zeker twintig keer opnieuw verteld."

En nu evenaart Katniss Everdeen dus zijn score. Nochtans lijkt ze mij niet sterker dan de meeste meisjes van haar leeftijd. Ik zou echt graag weten wat er deze middag in het Trainingscentrum gebeurd is, maar helaas worden zulke dingen nooit openbaar gemaakt. Wat niet belet dat het hele Capitool hier de komende paar dagen nog druk over zal speculeren.

"Weten jullie al wie jullie willen sponsoren?" vraagt Sirrah.

Merope denkt even na. "Ik maak mijn definitieve keuze pas na de interviews, maar na vanavond zal ik district 12 toch ook in overweging moeten nemen."

"Ik ga ook pas overmorgen beslissen, "vul ik aan, "maar Cato zal waarschijnlijk wel op mijn lijstje belanden."

Over Kivo hou ik mijn mond. Geen zinnig mens zou hem sponsoren, behalve dan de inwoners van zijn eigen district. En ikzelf zal het ook doen. Want ergens vind ik het toch nog altijd een beetje jammer dat ze uitgerekend hem gekozen hebben. Ook al slaat dat eigenlijk helemaal nergens op. Waarom zou ik me meer zorgen maken over het lot van deze tribuut dan over dat van alle vorige tributen? Oké, hij doet me aan Doran denken. Maar zo belangrijk is dat nu toch ook weer niet?

Als Kivo het bloedbad overleeft, zal ik een geschikt moment zoeken om hem wat sponsorgeld te schenken. Maar verder ben ik nog steeds niet van plan om me al te veel uit mijn evenwicht te laten brengen door een tribuut, gewoon omdat die toevallig een manke voet heeft.

Het embleem van Panem geeft het einde van het programma aan. Nu de bekendmaking van de scores afgelopen is, begint de cafetaria langzaam leeg te lopen. Ondanks de scampibrochette krijg ik stilaan honger en ik weet dat mijn ouders thuis zitten te wachten met het avondeten. Het huispersoneel heeft gekookt vandaag, dus het zal wel een vrij uitgebreide maaltijd zijn. Ik stel voor om te vertrekken, en Merope en Sirrah gaan akkoord.

Terwijl we met de mensenmassa meeschuiven naar de uitgang, hoor ik in het geroezemoes om ons heen regelmatig de woorden "district 12" vallen. Eerst had je die ongebruikelijke vrijwillige deelname, daarna de nu al legendarische brandende strijdwagenkostuums, en vanavond weer die elf punten van Katniss. Ik ben best wel benieuwd naar de invloed die de gebeurtenissen van vanavond zullen hebben op de koersen van de weddenschappen, en ook op de Spelen zelf. Het is natuurlijk afwachten wat de arena zal brengen, maar ik heb het gevoel dat de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen wel eens de Spelen van het mijnwerkersdistrict zouden kunnen worden.

* * *

**Tot zover hoofdstuk zes! Hopelijk vonden jullie het toch een leuk hoofdstuk, ook al gebeurt er eigenlijk niet zo heel veel in. Reacties zijn nog steeds welkom, maar ik moet hier wel bij zeggen dat ik op vakantie ga vanaf zondag 28 juli tot en met zondag 4 augustus. Waarschijnlijk zal ik daar geen internettoegang hebben. Dus als jullie een review schrijven of een PM sturen, hou er dan rekening mee dat ik pas kan antwoorden als ik weer thuis ben. **

**Een foto van Aludta's tatoeage vinde jullie op mijn profiel.**


	7. De interviews

**Ik wil dit hoofdstuk graag beginnen met een AN, omdat het misschien iets anders in elkaar zit dan jullie verwachten. Zoals de titel al aangeeft, komen hier o.a. de interviews aan bod. Wat Katniss en Peeta te vertellen hadden, weten we natuurlijk allemaal al. Daarom heb ik geprobeerd om iets meer aandacht te geven aan een paar andere tributen. Verwacht echter geen volledig uitgeschreven dialogen met Flickerman, ik heb het op een iets andere manier gebracht. Eén van de redenen hiervoor was dat het hoofdstuk anders toch wat te lang zou worden. **

**In het originele boek wordt er gesuggereerd dat er na de interviewsessies nog een soort straatfeest voor de mensen van het Capitool volgt. Eerst was ik van plan daar een kort stukje over te schrijven, maar ik geraakte op dreef en uiteindelijk is dat gedeelte behoorlijk lang geworden. Toch ben ik zelf tevreden met het uiteindelijke resultaat: in verhalen die geschreven zijn vanuit een tributen POV zal je over dat feest weinig of niets te weten komen, dus het leek me leuk om op deze manier ook eens een andere kant te tonen van de Spelen en alles wat erbij hoort. **

**In dit hoofdstuk staat ook een korte verwijzing naar één van de tributen uit de syot van LeviAntonius (71****ste**** Spelen). Omdat ik zijn verhaal erg goed vind, leek het mij leuk om er zoiets in te steken. Via een PM aan Levi heb ik hiervoor toestemming gevraagd en gekregen. Daarnaast heb ik mij in dezelfde paragraaf ook laten inspireren door een andere Nederlandstalige fanfic, die inmiddels wel stopgezet en verwijderd is. Aan de schrijver daarvan heb ik ook een PM gestuurd waarin ik vertelde wat ik van plan was, maar hierop heb ik geen echt antwoord gekregen. Daarom heb ik hier de naam weggelaten en het district veranderd. **

**Dit is allemaal bedoeld als een soort van 'eerbetoon' en zeker niet als plagiaat of zo. Hopelijk stoort niemand zich eraan, want dat was zeker niet mijn bedoeling!**

**Veel plezier met lezen en jullie meningen zijn altijd welkom!**

HOOFDSTUK 7: DE INTERVIEWS

Ik zet de tv aan, kies voor de optie 'digitaal' en ga rechtstreeks naar het gokkanaal. Het introductiescherm geeft een overzicht van alle officiële weddenschappen. Door met de afstandsbediening een weddenschap te selecteren kan je meer informatie opvragen. Je effectief inschrijven kan enkel in een gokkantoor omdat je daarvoor minstens 16 moet zijn. Ik mag nog niet wedden, maar het is altijd interessant om te zien hoe de kansen van de deelnemers ingeschat worden.

De lijst van weddenschappen is lang. Je kan gokken op de winnaar, op wie er als allereerste zal sterven, op het aantal tributen dat tijdens de openingsdag al zal sneuvelen, en op nog veel meer. Cato uit district 2 is dit jaar duidelijk favoriet. Wie op zijn overwinning gokt, krijgt slechts twee keer zijn inzet terug. Een heel verschil met Rue uit 11, die genoteerd staat met 32 tegen 1. Misschien zullen ze de ratings na de interviewsessies van vanavond nog een beetje bijstellen, maar de grote lijnen zijn nu al duidelijk.

Ik schakel wat heen en weer tussen de verschillende menu's en zie dat de bookmakers blijkbaar hoge verwachtingen hebben van Katniss. Bij zowat alle weddenschappen staat ze vrij gunstig genoteerd, ondanks het feit dat ze uit 12 komt. Dat district staat gewoonlijk bekend als het zwakste van allemaal, al komt daar dit jaar dus misschien verandering in. Ik vraag me af wat ze straks tijdens haar interview te vertellen zal hebben. Ze zal waarschijnlijk wel heel wat sponsors krijgen, want tot nu toe is ze hét gespreksonderwerp van deze Spelen. Voor Kivo ziet het er allemaal een stuk minder goed uit, maar die nare gedachte duw ik snel weer weg.

Ik laat het gokkanaal voor wat het is en trek me terug in mijn badkamer. Vanavond wil ik er piekfijn uitzien. Eerst neem ik een uitgebreide douche met zeep die naar lavendel ruikt. Daarna wrijf ik mijn haren in met een gel die hun donkerblauwe kleur extra uit de verf doet komen. Nadat ik mijn zwarte jurk aangetrokken heb, ben ik nog minstens een kwartier in de weer met het aanbrengen van mijn make-up en het kiezen van de sieraden die ik vanavond zal dragen. Na lang nadenken doe ik de gouden halsketting om die mijn vader me voor mijn vijftiende verjaardag gegeven heeft. Die past mooi bij het diepzwart van de jurk.

Wanneer ik eindelijk klaar ben, hoor ik in de woonkamer de stemmen van mijn ouders. Ze zitten waarschijnlijk al op me te wachten en ik weet dat ik moet opschieten. Haastig trek ik mijn schoenen aan. Nu komt het moment van de waarheid.

Ik denk niet dat ze zullen merken dat ik mijn jurk van vorig jaar gewoon geverfd heb in plaats van een nieuwe te kopen, maar zeker weten doe je het natuurlijk nooit. Ze zouden me niet verbieden om naar de interviews te gaan, maar ze zouden wel teleurgesteld zijn. Niemand gaat twee keer in dezelfde kleren naar een belangrijk evenement als dit, zeker niet als je rijke ouders hebt. Gelukkig heb ik er aan gedacht om de resterende kleurtabletten samen met de verpakking in een afvalkoker te gooien. Voor alle zekerheid heb ik daarna de wasmachine laten draaien met een lege trommel, zodat alle verf zeker uit de leidingen verdwenen zou zijn.

Ik laat de badkamerdeur achter mij dichtvallen en ga naar de woonkamer. Mijn moeder blijft even naar mijn outfit kijken en doet dan haar mond open.

"Heel erg mooi, Aludra. Ik heb altijd gezegd dat die witte jurk van vorig jaar heel goed bij je figuur paste, dus ik vind dat je een goed idee gehad hebt door er deze keer één met vrijwel dezelfde snit te kopen. Die gouden ketting van je vader past er ook heel goed bij!"

Ik zet mijn breedste glimlach op. "Ik ben blij dat jullie het mooi vinden," antwoord ik. "Wanneer vertrekken we?"

"We zaten eigenlijk op je te wachten, dus we kunnen nu meteen gaan."

* * *

We wandelen door de drukke straten richting Stadscirkel. Mijn moeder had eigenlijk met de auto willen gaan, rijke families gaan doorgaans met hun eigen wagen naar grote festiviteiten. Omdat we niet zo ver van de Cirkel wonen en het vinden van een parkeerplaats vanavond ongetwijfeld een heel karwei zal zijn, heeft ze uiteindelijk toch ingestemd met het voorstel van mijn vader om te voet te gaan.

Zodra we op de Stadscirkel zijn, banen we ons een weg door de menigte, richting VIP-ingang. Op het plein zelf zijn er enkel staanplaatsen, maar naast het podium waarop de interviews zullen plaatsvinden heeft men een tribune voor de belangrijkste gasten neergezet. De eerste rijen zijn natuurlijk voorbehouden voor de stylisten, de ministers uit de regering en andere machtige capitoolinwoners. Toch is mijn vader als baas van de Minerva-winkelketen nog net belangrijk genoeg om drie stoelen op deze tribune te mogen reserveren. Ook al zitten we ergens achteraan, we zullen nog steeds een veel beter zich op het podium hebben dan eender wie op het plein.

We tonen onze VIP-tickets en worden naar onze plaatsen begeleid. Deze met rood fluweel beklede stoeltjes zullen in ieder geval een stuk comfortabeler zitten dan de banken in de tribune van de openingsceremonie. De personen rondom ons herken ik allemaal, ze zitten immers elk jaar opnieuw in deze tribune. Links en rechts hoor ik mensen positieve opmerkingen over mijn jurk maken. Niemand heeft door dat het eigenlijk die van de vorige keer is.

"Waarom zit je zo te lachen, Aludra?" vraagt mijn moeder opeens.

"O, niks. Ik dacht gewoon aan iets grappigs," antwoord ik snel. "Ik denk trouwens dat ze zo meteen gaan beginnen."

De grote toegangsdeuren van het Trainingscentrum gaan open terwijl het volkslied over het plein weerklinkt. Alle 24 tributen lopen in een lange rij naar buiten, begeleid door vredebewakers. Vanuit onze tribune hoor ik meteen een hele reeks commentaren opstijgen.

"Die stoere outfits van Cato en Clove zijn echt iets voor een beroepsdistrict!"

"Kan best zijn, maar ik vind wat Glinster en Wonder dragen veel mooier. Heb je haar schoenen al goed bekeken? Morgen laat ik meteen een bestelling plaatsen voor twee paar in mijn maat!"

"Ik weet ook wel dat district 8 textiel produceert, maar die hoepelrokken van hun meisjestribuut zijn wel heel erg wijd. Hoeveel lagen katoen en zijde zouden daarin zitten? Die jurk weegt vast een ton."

Ik geef mijn moeder een zachte por met mijn elleboog.

"Kijk eens naar dat topje van het meisje uit 4. Ik vind het wel mooi, maar het ziet er een beetje raar uit. Heb jij een idee welke stof dat kan zijn?" vraag ik.

"Dat is helemaal geen stof," antwoordt ze, "dat zijn schelpjes."

Ik knijp mijn ogen een beetje dicht tegen het felle licht en zie dat ze gelijk heeft.

"Is dat niet oncomfortabel om te dragen?"

"Er zal wel een dun laagje stof onder zitten waarop ze vast genaaid zijn, denk ik."

De tributen gaan op hun podiumstoelen zitten en de laatste tonen van het volkslied sterven weg. De verschijning van Caesar Flickerman, al jaren lang de presentator van de interviews, brengt meteen een luid applaus op gang. Hij heet ons allemaal welkom op deze 74ste interviewavond en somt nog eens de voor- en familienaam van alle tributen op terwijl de camera's hen één na één in beeld brengen. Ondertussen hebben de assistenten zijn rode pluchen stoel al tegenover die van Glinster geplaatst. Na elk individueel gesprek zal de stoel mee opschuiven, totdat we bij Peeta Mellark uit district 12 zijn.

De interviews zijn dit jaar een succes. Beroepstributen brengen het er meestal goed vanaf omdat ze zich lang genoeg op dit moment hebben kunnen voorbereiden. Andere kinderen, die niet vrijwillig deelnemen, zijn soms te zenuwachtig of gewoon te bang om een leuk interview te kunnen geven. Maar dit jaar heeft iedereen - of toch bijna iedereen - wel iets interessants te vertellen.

Glinster, het meisje uit district 1, is als eerste aan de beurt. Ik durf te wedden dat heel wat ontwerpers van feest- en avondkleding haar gouden doorkijkjurk als bron van inspiratie zullen gebruiken voor hun nieuwe collecties die dit najaar in de winkels zullen liggen. Cato uit district 2 is een typische Beroeps: tijdens zijn interview zet hij zichzelf overtuigend neer als een meedogenloze tegenstander en hij is duidelijk vast van plan om de eindoverwinning binnen te halen.

Zijn districtspartner Clove klinkt in haar gesprek met Caesar eveneens als een getrainde vechtster. Ze blijft maar doorpraten over die ene keer dat een klasgenote zo dom was om met haar in discussie te gaan over de vraag wie dat geldstuk op de speelplaats als eerste had zien liggen. De tributen uit district vier laten zich niet echt afschrikken door al die pogingen om de andere kandidaten te intimideren. Ook zij zijn en blijven Beroeps, en dus te duchten concurrenten, zo beweren ze allebei.

Met het vallen van de avond koelt het een beetje af, maar hier tussen al die mensen heb ik het nog steeds erg warm. Gelukkig komen er een paar bedienden met plateaus vol gratis drankjes langs. Ik neem een glas koud spuitwater en richt mijn aandacht weer op het podium.

Het roodharige meisje uit 5 vertelt het publiek een paar geweldige anekdotes over haar spiekmethodes en andere manieren om ouders en leerkrachten om de tuin te leiden. In district 5 krijgen de kinderen blijkbaar in vrij grote groepen les, en zij is er ooit in geslaagd om bij een vak dat ze echt niet graag deed heel regelmatig te spijbelen zonder dat de leraar het ooit gemerkt heeft. Vervolgens legde ze toch nog een erg goed examen af, ook al heeft ze de cursus enkel doorbladerd in plaats van hem grondig in te studeren.

Zij zal in de arena duidelijk meer op haar verstand dan op haar fysieke kracht vertrouwen, en door aan heel Panem te vertellen wat ze allemaal al heeft uitgespookt laat ze ook meteen zien dat ze geen bangerik is. Voor haar maakt het nu trouwens niets meer uit: over enkele weken is ze ofwel dood, ofwel een winnares die definitief van de schoolbanken verlost is en ook niet moet gaan werken.

Het ene na het andere interview volgt, en zoals elk jaar kan je voelen dat de aandacht van het publiek langzaam maar zeker begint te verslappen. Van het meisje uit acht onthoud ik vooral dat haar ouders haar bij het afscheid aangeraden hebben om ook de arena zelf niet te onderschatten als tegenstander. Volgens hen maken veel tributen de fout om zich vrijwel uitsluitend bezig te houden met hun menselijke vijanden, terwijl dingen zoals honger en infecties minstens even gevaarlijk kunnen zijn. Ze heeft dan ook een heel aantal uren bij het lesonderdeel van de eetbare, geneeskrachtige en giftige planten doorgebracht. Hoewel ze ons natuurlijk geen details mag geven, was de leraar blijkbaar toch vrij tevreden over haar. Daarom denkt ze dat ze heel misschien toch een kans maakt, ook al kan ze eigenlijk helemaal niet zo goed vechten. Maar ze zal de omgevingsgevaren zeker niet onderschatten, en proberen om zich zo goed mogelijk te beschermen tegen uitdroging of onderkoeling.

De gesprekken van de tributen uit district 9 vind ik eigenlijk niet zo interessant. Er blijft weinig van hangen, ook al doen beide kinderen duidelijk hun best om Caesars vragen zo spontaan en uitgebreid mogelijk te beantwoorden.

Maar wanneer Kivo aan het woord komt ben ik opnieuw één en al aandacht. In tegenstelling tot meeste jongenstributen draagt hij een interviewoutfit zonder mouwen. De effen leren band zit nog steeds om zijn rechterbovenarm. Zou dat misschien zijn districtsaandenken kunnen zijn?

Jammer genoeg is Kivo één van de weinigen dit jaar die nogal aan de stille kant is. De vraag hoe hij aan zijn manke voet gekomen is, wil hij liever niet beantwoorden. Het enige dat hij ons vertelt, is dat hij zich altijd een beetje zorgen gemaakt heeft over zijn toekomst. De bedrijfstak van zijn district is veeteelt, en hij komt uit een arme familie van herders. In zijn vrije tijd helpt hij af en toe bij een boer om de schapen te scheren en de wol in te pakken voor de verzending naar district 8. Al levert dat werkje hem blijkbaar toch minder geld op dan hij gedacht had.

Het is wel duidelijk dat hij met zijn been geen kuddes zal kunnen hoeden, en hij vreest dat hij daarom later misschien nooit een goede baan zal kunnen vinden. Iemand met een handicap als de zijne heeft in district 10 eigenlijk enkel toekomst als geneticus, laborant of dierenarts en zijn familie heeft beslist niet genoeg geld om de nodige studies te betalen. Bovendien zijn wetenschappen op school niet zijn sterkste vakken. Zijn ouders hebben ook geen grote veefokkerij die hij later kan overnemen.

Caesar antwoordt hem dat zijn probleem vanzelf opgelost is als hij de Spelen wint, iets wat het publiek bevestigt met instemmend gejuich. En dan gaat de zoemer en komt de volgende tribuut naar voren.

De meeste mensen zullen Kivo's interview maar saai gevonden hebben. Toch weet ik zeker dat het bij mij wél zal blijven hangen, omdat het mij doet denken aan een paar verhalen die ik in de Garage heb gehoord. Doran is toch ook zijn werk verloren omdat hij niet goed meer kan stappen? Nu lijkt Kivo nog meer op hem. Heel eventjes keert het onbehaaglijke gevoel van de Boete terug en ik neem mezelf nogmaals voor om hem zeker minstens één keer te sponsoren.

Ik zit met mijn gedachten zodanig bij Kivo's woorden dat de gesprekken met de tributen uit 11 grotendeels aan mij voorbijgaan. Maar wanneer district 12 aan de beurt is, ben ik weer helemaal bij de les. Opnieuw slagen Katniss en Peeta erin om alle aandacht volledig naar zich toe te trekken, ook de mijne. Geïnteresseerd luister ik naar hun interviews. De jurk van Katniss is verreweg de mooiste van allemaal - die Cinna is echt een natuurtalent - en Peeta zorgt voor dé verrassing van de avond door te bekennen dat hij al jaren stiekem van haar houdt. Voor zover ik weet is dit nog nooit gebeurd: een tribuut die openlijk toegeeft verliefd te zijn op één van zijn tegenstanders. Hier zal beslist nog dagen over gesproken worden.

Tijdens het volkslied dat het einde van de interviewreeks aankondigt, zie ik dat Cato een paar boze blikken richting Katniss werpt, ook al lijkt ze het zelf niet op te merken. Hoewel hij het niet met zo veel woorden gezegd heeft, is hij er volgens mij van overtuigd dat dit _zijn_ Spelen moeten worden. Hij wil winnen, hij wil de ster van deze 74ste editie zijn. Maar wie staat er al vanaf dag één in het middelpunt van de belangstelling? Wie bood zich geheel onverwacht vrijwillig aan, had het beste strijdwagenkostuum en de hoogste trainingsscore? Een meisje, dat op de koop toe ook nog eens uit het kleine en onpopulaire district 12 komt. En dat haar districtspartner haar nu zijn liefde verklaard heeft, maakt het er beslist niet beter op. Ik denk dat Cato en Katniss weleens elkaars grootste tegenstanders zouden kunnen zijn. Dat belooft wat voor de echte Spelen, die morgenochtend eindelijk zullen beginnen.

* * *

De vierenzeventigste interviewreeks zit erop. Caesar Flickerman wenst ons allemaal nog een fijne avond, de tributen en hun begeleiders verdwijnen in het trainingscentrum. Al snel is het podium helemaal leeg. Maar op het plein en in de zijstraten kan je nog steeds over de koppen lopen. Nu begint immers het jaarlijkse Straatfestival, dat traditioneel plaatsvindt op de vooravond van de Hongerspelen.

De meeste straten binnen de Ringweg blijven de komende uren verkeersvrij om ruimte te bieden aan de feestvierders. Zowat alle restaurants zullen vanavond gouden zaken doen, net als de uitbaters van de openluchtbioscopen. In alle parken en op alle pleinen in de binnenstad zijn er podia neergezet, waar je naar de optredens van allerlei bekende en minder bekende bands kan gaan kijken, net zoals bij de traditionele zomerfestivals. Dit is een avond waarop iedereen zich amuseert en niemand vroeg gaat slapen. Het Straatfestival is altijd één van mijn favoriete onderdelen van de Spelen geweest.

Mijn ouders hebben een tafel voor drie gereserveerd in één van de duurste restaurants van het Capitool, pal tegenover het Trainingscentrum. We hebben afgesproken dat ik samen met hen zal eten, maar dat ik daarna in de stad mijn vriendinnen ga opzoeken.

De portier van het restaurant houdt de toegangsdeur voor ons open. Ik volg mijn ouders naar binnen en enkele minuten later staan we op het grote dakterras aan te schuiven bij een gigantisch zelfbedieningsbuffet. We scheppen onze borden vol delicatessen en gaan op zoek naar onze plaatsen.

De tafel die we gereserveerd hebben staat ergens aan de rand van het dakterras, in de schaduw van het Trainingscentrum. Ik kijk omhoog naar het silhouet van de twaalf verdiepingen hoge toren dat afsteekt tegen de kunstverlichting van het Capitool en wijs naar boven.

"Kijk mam, zijn dat mensen daar op het dak van het Trainingscentrum?"

Mijn moeder volgt mijn blik.

"Ja, nu zie ik het ook. Ik denk dat ze met zijn tweeën zijn."

"Misschien zijn het tributen die naar het Straatfestival willen kijken," antwoord ik. Maar vanaf deze afstand kunnen we niet zien wie het zijn.

"Hé, dat is nog eens een leuke verrassing!" horen we achter onze rug. "Wat een toeval dat we elkaar in deze drukte toch nog tegenkomen!"

We draaien ons om en daar staat Monica, de beste vriendin van mijn moeder die een eind verder op onze gang woont. Ik vraag me af hoe lang ze vandaag bij de kapper gezet heeft, want haar haren zijn volgens een ingewikkeld model opgestoken en in twee verschillende kleuren geverfd.

"Je hebt een mooie jurk aan, Aludra!" gaat ze verder. "Droeg jij vorig jaar geen jurk die op deze leek, maar dan in een andere kleur?"

"Dat klopt," zeg ik, "iedereen vond mijn witte jurk van vorig jaar zo mooi dat ik er één in dezelfde stijl wilde."

"In het zwart vind ik hem eerlijk gezegd nog mooier. Heb je er erg lang naar moeten zoeken?"

"Dat viel eigenlijk best mee. Ik heb er minder dan een uur over gedaan."

Monica begint met mijn moeder te praten en dat is maar goed ook, want het kost mij moeite om mijn gezicht in de plooi te houden. Ze moest eens weten wat ik écht bedoelde met mijn laatste antwoord.

We zetten ons aan tafel en beginnen aan ons feestmaal. Na vier porties heb ik eigenlijk meer dan genoeg gegeten, maar ik wil dolgraag de verschillende desserten uitproberen die nu door de kelners op de buffettafel gezet worden. Gelukkig staan er her en der kleine tafeltjes met porties vomito. Een aantal mensen verdwijnt met een glaasje richting toiletten, en ik volg hun voorbeeld. Wanneer ik terugkom, drink ik meteen een beker cola om de zure smaak in mijn mond weg te spoelen en dan zet ik mijn glaasje weer op het tafeltje tussen alle lege die er al staan. Vomito drinken op een feestje is de gewoonste zaak van de wereld, al is het mij wel al opgevallen dat tributen en hun mentoren het nooit lijken te doen.

Nadat ik klaar ben met het dessert, zeg ik tegen mijn ouders dat het voor mij tijd is om te vertrekken. Merope, Sirrah en ik hebben afgesproken bij het herdenkingsmonument voor de kinderen die stierven toen hun school gebombardeerd werd. Ik zou er rechtstreeks heen kunnen gaan, maar eerst maak ik nog een omweg langs onze flat om andere schoenen aan te trekken en van de gelegenheid gebruik te maken om naar het toilet te gaan. Ik ruil mijn hoge hakken voor zwarte leren laarsjes met een platte zool. Wie naar een rockconcert wil gaan, kan beter stevige schoenen dragen. Zeker wanneer de festivalweide een grasveld midden in het grootste park van het Capitool is.

* * *

Een kwartier later ben ik te voet onderweg naar het herdenkingsmonument. Er zijn veel mensen op straat en ik vang flarden op uit het gesprek van een groepje dat dezelfde kant opgaat als ik. Zo te horen hebben ze het over de meest opvallende tributen van de vorige jaren.

"Ik vind eigenlijk alleen de Beroepstributen echt interessant. De kandidaten uit de andere districten zijn vaak zo onopvallend dat je ze na afloop van de Spelen al snel weer vergeten bent. Tenzij ze winnen natuurlijk."

"Dat geldt toch zeker niet voor allemaal hoor! Neem nu bijvoorbeeld het meisje dat tijdens de eenenzeventigste Spelen district 9 vertegenwoordigde. Daar wordt nu nog altijd over gesproken."

"Pandora Ronan? Natuurlijk herinner ik mij dat nog. Al vanaf het moment dat ze begon te lachen na de trekking van haar naam, wist ik dat ze gestoord was. Kleurloos kon je haar inderdaad niet noemen!"

"Dat doet mij er aan denken dat er ooit een albino uit district 5 heeft meegedaan aan de Spelen."

"Ja, dat was waarschijnlijk de meest kleurloze tribuut die we ooit hebben gehad!"

Het groepje lacht luid om de zeer flauwe woordspeling.

Ik ben bijna aan het monument wanneer ik twee bekende gezichten zie naderen.

"Dennis en Alcyone!" roep ik verrast in hun richting. "Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik jullie uitgerekend vanavond tegen het lijf zou lopen."

"Waarom niet?" antwoordt Alcyone. "We wouden er graag bij zijn op dit feest."

"Hoezo? Ik dacht dat jullie niet graag naar de Spelen keken?"

"Wij mogen dan wel absoluut geen fans van de Hongerspelen zijn, maar zo'n Straatfestival vinden we nog wel een mooie traditie," legt Dennis uit. "De buren zouden het trouwens raar vinden moesten we vanavond thuis blijven, en je weet hoe snel er geroddeld wordt. Dat is trouwens ook de enige reden waarom we in de krant toch nog de allerbelangrijkste gebeurtenissen uit de Spelen proberen te volgen. Maar de tv-beelden ervan hoeven we echt niet te zien."

_Nee hé,_ _daar gaan we weer_, denk ik bij mezelf.

"Zeker niet nu ze een klein meisje en een manke jongen dwingen om mee te doen!" vult Alcyone aan.

De verontwaardiging in haar stem is duidelijk te horen. Ineens moet ik weer terugdenken aan hoe ik me tijdens de Boete van district 10 voelde. Ik ben toen zelfs de kamer uitgegaan omdat ik het geen tweede keer wilde zien. Dennis merkt blijkbaar dat iets mij dwars zit, want hij verandert snel van onderwerp.

"Talitha heeft mij al laten weten dat ze morgen in de Garage komt werken. Heb jij overmorgen tijd om te komen?"

"Normaal gezien wel. Even denken of ik op die dag andere afspraken heb … nee, het is in orde. Noteer me maar."

Overmorgen is het de eerste dag na het bloedbad, en ik heb al lang geleden gemerkt dat het dan altijd heel rustig is in de arena. De meeste tributen gebruiken die dag om dekking te zoeken en hun kamp op te slaan. Hier in het Capitool zijn we op dat moment allemaal nog druk bezig met de nabespreking van het bloedbad, dus de Spelmakers hebben ook geen enkele reden om die dag al meteen iets speciaals te laten gebeuren.

"Dan verwachten we je overmorgen," bevestigt Alcyone.

"Ik zal proberen er voor te zorgen dat Doran en Leandro niet te fel tekeer gaan tegen de Spelen wanneer jij erbij bent, maar ik kan natuurlijk niets beloven,"voegt Dennis er nog aan toe.

Ik kijk op mijn horloge.

"Shit, ik moet er vandoor. Mijn vriendinnen zitten al op mij te wachten, vrees ik. Straks vragen ze zich nog af waar ik blijf."

"Wacht even," zegt Dennis terwijl hij een kaartje uit zijn zak haalt. "Ik denk niet dat ik ons nieuwe thuisadres al aan jou gegeven heb. Over een paar dagen verhuizen we naar een nieuw appartement in een andere straat. Maar als je ons ooit nodig hebt, dan weet je waar je moet zijn."

"Bedankt," zeg ik en ik neem het kaartje aan. "Maar nu moet ik echt gaan."

"Tot overmorgen!"

Wanneer ik me omdraai, merk ik dat één van mijn schoenveters los zit. Terwijl ik neerhurk om hem weer vast te knopen kan ik achter mijn rug nog net Alcyone horen.

"Dennis, ze is bijna zestien. Wordt het niet stilaan tijd dat ze inziet hoe onmenselijk de Hongerspelen zijn?"

"We kunnen haar onze mening niet zomaar opdringen, Alcyone. Ze zal er zelf achter moeten komen. Ik had daarnet trouwens de indruk dat ze nu eigenlijk al aan het twijfelen is, maar dat ze er nog niet klaar voor is om dat eerlijk aan zichzelf toe te geven."

Ik kom overeind en wandel de laatste 40 meter naar het plein met het monument.

Is dat zo? Twijfel ik aan de Spelen? Vanavond heb ik in ieder geval niet veel zin om daar verder over na te denken. Al heb ik het eigenlijk nooit leuk gevonden dat ze Kivo uitgeloot hebben. Met die manke voet zal hij inderdaad niet ver komen. Zelfs nu, nog voordat de Spelen echt begonnen zijn, is hij al in het nadeel. Want een kreupele zal natuurlijk niet veel sponsors krijgen.

Maar nu zit ik alweer over Kivo te piekeren. Mijn ouders en vriendinnen lijken er geen probleem van te maken, waarom ik dan wel? De tributen uit district 10 blijven hoe dan ook zelden langer dan een paar dagen in leven. Als ze Kivo niet getrokken hadden, dan was er gewoon een ander weerloos kind in zijn plaats gegaan. En daar zou ik ook niet zo veel drukte over gemaakt hebben, want de districten hebben het zelf gezocht. Misschien moet ik die jongen gewoon sponsoren en hem daarna uit mijn hoofd zetten. Dat zou eigenlijk nog het verstandigste zijn.

Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten wanneer ik bijna tegen een vuilnisbak op wieltjes loop. Die bakken zijn gisteren speciaal overal neergezet omdat er tijdens het Straatfestival zo veel volk op de been is. En je kan zien dat het geen overbodige maatregel is, want deze zit nu al stampvol. Ik duw de opkomende herinnering weg. Hier wil ik nu niet aan denken, niet tijdens het Straatfestival.

"Aludra! Daar ben je dan eindelijk!"

Sirrah en Merope komen achter het monument vandaan,dat centraal op het plein staat.

Merope opent haar handtas.

"We hebben net onze polsbandjes omgedaan, hier is het jouwe."

"Bedankt om ze voor ons alle drie te kopen. Hadden we je genoeg geld meegegeven? En heb je lang moeten aanschuiven?"

"Uuuuren!" grinnikt Merope. "Volgend jaar ben jij aan de beurt!"

Ik knoop het stoffen bandje stevig rond mijn linkerarm. 'Rock & Metalweide 74ste Straatfestival' lees ik. De dunne, zilverkleurige draad waarmee de letters geweven zijn contrasteert goed met de donkerblauwe achtergrond. Wanneer we straks de weide opgaan, moeten we enkel dit bandje laten zien als bewijs dat we betaald hebben. Dat bespaart ons, en ook de organisatoren, een hele hoop gedoe met wisselgeld.

* * *

Een half uur later tonen we alle drie netjes onze linkerpols aan de vredebewakers bij de ingang van het park. Ondanks de enorme drukte aan de ingangen geraken we zonder veel problemen binnen. Merope neemt mijn rechterhand en Sirrah's linkerhand. Zo kunnen we elkaar niet kwijt geraken.

Met zijn drieën wandelen we door de breedste laan van het park. De exotische boomsoorten die links en rechts van de weg aangeplant zijn, staan volop in bloei. Ik vraag me altijd af hoe de parkwachters er voor zorgen dat ze de koude wintermaanden overleven.

We stoppen nog een laatste keer bij één van de vele kraampjes om een grote fles frisdrank te kopen en dan komt de Rock & Metalweide in zicht. We beginnen te rennen. De weide staat al aardig vol en we willen natuurlijk zo dicht mogelijk bij het podium staan. Gelukkig hebben ook Merope en Sirrah hun hoge hakken thuis gelaten. Uiteindelijk bemachtigen we zelfs nog een plaats bij de eerste vijftien rijen. We schuiven nog wat heen en weer op onze plek, totdat iedereen het podium goed kan zien. Rondom ons hoor ik het verwachtingsvolle geroezemoes van de anderen. Op het podium is er nog geen beweging te zien, maar de opwinding in het publiek is nu al voelbaar.

Ik kijk naar boven, gelukkig hangt er op dit moment geen regen in de lucht. Mam heeft ooit verteld dat je vroeger op een festivalweide bij slecht weer soms echt door de modder moest baggeren. Totdat één of andere ingenieur een techniek uitvond waarmee je een beek, of in dit geval een zompig stuk grond, in een mum van tijd droog kan leggen.

Wanneer de podiumspots aangaan en de lichten op de weide gedimd worden, begint iedereen te juichen. De organisatoren hebben dit jaar een topaffiche weten samen te stellen. Zelf een bandje beginnen is een populaire hobby bij jonge mensen in het Capitool, maar slechts een klein deel daarvan wordt uiteindelijk beroemd genoeg om hier te kunnen optreden. En dit jaar is de openingsact een heel bekende groep waar ikzelf en mijn vriendinnen grote fans van zijn.

De rookmachine maakt zo veel rook dat je de bandleden amper het podium op ziet komen. Wanneer de rook optrekt zien we op het grote scherm achter het podium het bandlogo, dat geprojecteerd wordt tegen een muur van vlammen. Het gejoel wordt nog luider als uiteindelijk ook de zangeres ten tonele verschijnt en zodra de begintonen van het eerste nummer door de luisprekers dreunen, gaat het publiek volledig uit zijn dak.

Iedereen begint te springen en te headbangen. Merope, Sirrah en ikzelf doen natuurlijk volop mee. Dit is ons feestje, en hoewel we van veel verschillende muziekgenres houden vinden we loeiharde elektrische gitaren nog steeds het beste wat er is. Ik verlies mezelf in de muziek en het dansen, en al heel snel denk ik niet meer aan Kivo, of aan de Garage. Nu telt alleen de muziek, en de enthousiaste menigte rondom mij.

Na de eerste twee optredens komt er een groep die wat minder bekend is en die Merope, Sirrah en ik eigenlijk ook iets minder goed vinden, hoewel ook zij een paar liedjes hebben die we graag horen. We gaan een meter of vijftien naar achteren en zetten ons neer aan de voet van een lichtmast om even uit te rusten.

Maar wanneer de volgende band aangekondigd wordt, komen we weer overeind. Dit is een echte topact, en het podiumdecor waarmee ze hun concerten opluisteren is ook altijd heel indrukwekkend. We dringen ons opnieuw naar voren en mengen ons in de dansende menigte. Het duurt helemaal niet lang voor we weer aan het headbangen zijn.

* * *

Het is al diep in de nacht wanneer Merope, Sirrah en ik het park verlaten. Na zes geweldige optredens begin ik nu toch stilaan naar mijn bed te verlangen. Gelukkig is het Straatfestival één van de gelegenheden waarbij de Transfer uitzonderlijk de hele nacht open is, want ik voel mijn benen niet meer.

Ik neem snel afscheid van Merope en Sirrah. Morgenavond al zullen we elkaar weer zien, nadat het bloedbad afgelopen is en de eerste doden van de 74ste Hongerspelen bekend zijn. Hoeveel zullen het er zijn dit jaar? Het record is 16, als je de tweede Kwartskwelling met 48 deelnemers niet meetelt. Terwijl er vorig jaar op de openingsdag slechts zes kinderen gestorven zijn.

Stiekem hoop ik dat Kivo het bloedbad overleeft, al besef ik dat die kans eerder klein is. Maar ondanks de gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen paar dagen merk ik dat ik - net zoals bijna iedereen in het Capitool - nog steeds vol verwachting uitkijk naar het moment waarop de Spelen eindelijk écht zullen beginnen.

**En daarmee zit hoofdstuk 7 erop. Toen ik dit hoofdstuk achteraf nalas, heb ik ontdekt dat ik een klein foutje gemaakt heb. Ik probeer dit verhaal zo te schrijven dat het nergens in tegenspraak is met de originele boekenserie, maar in dit hoofdstuk staat dus toch een klein vergissinkje i.v.m. het precies moment waarop een bepaalde gebeurtenis plaatsvindt. Het was maar een klein detail, dus ik heb het laten staan. Ik ben ook benieuwd of jullie het opgemerkt hebben. **

**Daarnaast nog een kleine mededeling i.v.m. de proloog van dit verhaal. Ik herinner mij nog dat sommige lezers wat moeite hadden met een executie in het Capitool die meteen ter plekke werd uitgevoerd. Ik heb hier natuurlijk wel over nagedacht voordat ik begon te schrijven, en volgens mij is het wel degelijk mogelijk (hoewel niet zeer gebruikelijk) dat het op deze manier zou kunnen gebeuren.**

**Onlangs heb ik mijn proloog nog eens bekeken, en toen zag ik opeens dat de precieze reden waarom dit volgens mij toch nog zou kunnen, nergens expliciet vermeld stond (misschien omdat het voor mij vrij vanzelfsprekend was). Ik heb het opgelost door in de dialoog tussen de vredebewakers één extra zinnetje in te lassen. Omdat dit slecht een aanpassing van een bestaand hoofdstuk was, hebben jullie daar waarschijnlijk geen 'New Chapter' e-mail voor ontvangen. Ik raad echter wel aan om de dialoog tussen de vredebewakers nog eens te herlezen, want ik ben van plan om er in een later hoofdstuk nog eens op terug te komen. **

**Tot slot heb ik nog goed nieuws. Zoals jullie weten, schrijf ik altijd een heel eind vooruit. En kort geleden heb ik het twintigste en laatste hoofdstuk van de verhaal helemaal afgewerkt. Het zal nog wel even duren voordat dat hoofdstuk ook echt online komt, maar het verhaal is dus helemaal klaar (hoera!). Best wel een raar gevoel na ruim zeven maanden schrijven.**

**Tijdens de afgelopen maanden heb ik zelfs vrij veel inspiratie gekregen voor een vervolg op 'De keuze' dat zich zal afspelen gedurende het boek 'Vlammen' en met opnieuw Aludra in de hoofdrol. Enerzijds heb ik erg veel zin om het vervolg te schrijven, maar anderzijds heb ik dit jaar al heel wat tijd achter mijn laptop doorgebracht en zou ik toch ook een leven buiten Fanfiction willen. Dus als ik een vervolg maak, dan zullen de updates daarvan waarschijnlijk trager en/of onregelmatiger zijn dan om de 2 weken. Gelukkig zal het nog wel enkele maanden duren voordat De keuze volledig gepubliceerd is, dus ik zou alvast een begin kunnen maken. **

**Mijn vraag aan jullie is dus nu: zijn jullie geïnteresseerd in een vervolg op 'De keuze' en zo ja, waarom?**


	8. De Spelen zijn begonnen!

HOOFDSTUK 8: DE SPELEN ZIJN BEGONNEN!

De volgende ochtend word ik pas laat wakker. Ik zet de balkondeur van mijn slaapkamer open om wat frisse lucht binnen te laten en kijk naar de drukte in de straat beneden, waar tientallen mensen te voet onderweg zijn naar de Stadscirkel. Daar staan immers elk jaar grote schermen opgesteld die de belangrijkste momenten van de Hongerspelen live tonen. Het bloedbad bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds is één van die momenten, net als de finale. Maar omdat ik na het Straatfestival zo lang mogelijk wou kunnen uitslapen, heb ik besloten de start van de Spelen gewoon thuis te bekijken.

Wanneer ik om half tien onze woonkamer binnenkom, zitten mijn ouders al voor de tv. Ze hebben koffie gezet, en ik neem zelf ook een kopje om wat beter wakker te worden. Daarna breng ik de lege koffiepot naar de keuken om hem meteen weg te zetten, want ik wil niet dat iemand hem per ongeluk van het salontafeltje duwt. Ik heb die pot immers twee jaar geleden als verjaardagscadeau voor mijn moeder gekocht, omdat ik de gedetailleerde tekeningen van koffieplanten op de buitenkant van de pot zo mooi vond. Het doet mij denken aan die ene keer toen twee klasgenoten een discussie hadden over de vraag waar de koffieplantages van Panem liggen, in district 9 of in district 11. Ze zijn het aan de leraar aardrijkskunde gaan vragen en het bleek toch district 9 te zijn. In 11 moeten ze al meer dan genoeg gewassen kweken, en koffiebonen worden eigenlijk bijna alleen maar gebruikt om de drank koffie van te maken. Ik spoel de lege pot uit in de gootsteen, zet hem in de kast en keer terug naar de woonkamer.

De gong gaat pas om tien uur stipt, maar de officiële tv-uitzending is natuurlijk al lang begonnen. Op dit moment zijn Caesar Flickerman en zijn studiogasten bezig aan de allerlaatste voorbeschouwingen. Er wordt gediscussieerd over de tributenkleding van dit jaar en over de voorwerpen die in en rond de Hoorn des Overvloeds liggen. We krijgen ook de meest recente weerberichten vanuit de arena mee. Winderig, maar zonnig. Moest het hard regenen, dan zou het voor de camera's moeilijker zijn om het eerste bloedbad echt goed in beeld te brengen, dus de Spelmakers zorgen er voor dat dit nooit gebeurt.

Om twee voor tien kondigt Caesar aan dat alle tributen in hun startkamer zijn en dat het dus tijd is om rechtstreeks over te schakelen naar de arena. De Hoorn des Overvloeds komt in beeld. Enkele ogenblikken later verschijnen de metalen platen met de tributen. En dan zegt hoofdcommentator Claudius Templesmith dat de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen begonnen zijn!

Tijdens de minuut wachttijd maakt de camera nog snel een rondje langs alle 24 deelnemers. Drie Beroeps staan naast elkaar, met hun blik volledig gefocust op de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Hun voeten zetten zich schrap voor de sprint naar voren. De overige tributen kijken rond en proberen de omgeving in zich op te nemen. Sommigen richten hun aandacht vooral op de spullen die rondom de Hoorn verspreid liggen, anderen zijn duidelijk nu al op zoek naar de snelste manier om weg te komen.

Dan gaat de gong en komt iedereen tegelijk in beweging. Alleen Katniss, de meisjestribuut uit district 12, lijkt even te aarzelen. Zoals te verwachten was, rennen de Beroeps recht naar de Hoorn om eerst en vooral een wapen vast te krijgen. Er is meer dan genoeg keuze, want bovenop een stapel dekens ligt een zilveren boog te glanzen in de zon, en aan de buitenwand van de Hoorn hangt een reeks gevaarlijk uitziende messen.

Een aantal andere tributen kiest er voor om te vluchten. Het meisje uit 11 grist alleen een klein rugzakje van de grond en verdwijnt onmiddellijk in het bos. Ook Kivo - die met zijn been natuurlijk in het nadeel is - slaagt erin om heelhuis te ontkomen, maar hij moet zich tevreden stellen met één pak maaltijdkoeken. Even vreesde ik dat de jongen uit 7 er met die koeken vandoor zou gaan, maar blijkbaar is hij toch meer geïnteresseerd in de spullen die dichter bij de Hoorn liggen.

"En daarmee is één van de zwakste tributen van deze editie tegen alle verwachtingen in toch ontsnapt aan het klassieke bloedbad bij de Hoorn," merkt Claudius Templesmith op. In gedachten steek ik even mijn duimen omhoog. Maar meteen daarna richt ik mijn aandacht weer op het tv-scherm, want ik wil zo weinig mogelijk van het Bloedbad missen.

Het meisje uit district 5 pakt het handiger aan. In de minuut voordat de gong ging heeft ze haar jas uitgetrokken en tot een soort buidel gevouwen. Nu staat ze bij de metalen platen van de Beroeps, die immers zonder omkijken naar de Hoorn des Overvloeds gesprint zijn, en ze slaagt erin om bijna alles wat daar op de grond ligt te verzamelen voordat ze er noodgedwongen vandoor moet gaan. Een erg doordachte strategie, die waarschijnlijk heel wat kijkers aangenaam verrast heeft. Mij in ieder geval wel. Misschien houdt ze er zelfs wat extra sponsors aan over.

Inmiddels zijn de Beroepstributen bij de Hoorn aangekomen en hebben ze allemaal één of meerdere wapens in handen. Het meisje uit 2 haakt de messen los van de Hoorn, de jongen uit één heft voor een speer gekozen. Ze kiezen allemaal een slachtoffer uit en gaan meteen in de aanval. De eerste tribuut die dit jaar sterft is de jongen uit 9, die een mes in de rug krijgt. Zijn districtspartner verbaast iedereen door hetzelfde te doen bij één van de grootste Beroeps, maar legt onmiddellijk daarna zelf het loodje. _Ze was dus niet alleen knap, maar ook nog eens sterker dan we dachten, _zeg ik bij mezelf. _Jammer dat ze nu al uit het spel ligt, misschien had ze ons nog een paar mooie verrassingen bezorgd. _

Inmiddels heeft Cato uit district 2 in de Hoorn een zwaard gevonden. Zijn favoriete wapen, zo herinner ik me uit zijn interview. En hij is inderdaad even meedogenloos als hij beweerd heeft, want met één houw slaat hij de jongen uit district 8 neer. De twee vrouwelijke tributen uit 4 en 10 hadden dezelfde rugzak op het oog en zijn in een worstelgevecht verwikkeld, maar het is nu al duidelijk wie er aan het langste eind zal trekken. Het meisje uit acht haalt heelhuids het bos, wat ik niet echt verwacht had van iemand die beweert absoluut geen goede vechter te zijn.

"Dan overleeft ze dus toch het bloedbad, dat had ik niet zien aankomen," hoor ik pap zeggen.

"Ik ook niet," geef ik toe. "Volgens mij denken de anderen dat ze haar later hoe dan ook wel snel te pakken zullen krijgen, en dat zal ook wel zo zijn."

De kinderen uit district 6 hebben blijkbaar op voorhand afgesproken om samen te werken. Het jongentje raapt het brood op dat Katniss liet vallen, terwijl zijn districtspartner - die enkele jaren ouder is - hem rugdekking probeert te geven. Maar aan hun bondgenootschap komt meteen een einde wanneer één van Cloves messen het meisje recht in het hart treft. _Alweer een perfecte worp,_ denk ik bij mezelf, _Daar kan je alleen maar bewondering voor hebben_. Ondertussen neemt Cato de jongen voor zijn rekening. Een twintigtal meter verderop houden de Beroeps uit district 1 zich bezig met de vrouwelijke tribuut van 7. Glinster drukt haar stevig tegen de grond terwijl Wonders speer al snel een einde aan haar leven maakt.

"Zij was dan ook de tribuut met de laagste trainingsscore," merkt de assistent-commentator van Claudius terecht op. Ikzelf denk niet dat ik het meisje uit 7 echt zal missen, want zo interessant vond ik haar eigenlijk niet. Ik kan me zelfs nauwelijks herinneren wat ze tijdens haar interview verteld heeft.

Peeta heeft blijkbaar besloten om zich bij de Beroepstroep te voegen. Hij heeft de jongen uit district 5 overmeesterd toen die probeerde om achter Katniss aan te gaan, en nu zien we hoe hij de jongen nog steeds in bedwang houdt zodat Cato de klus moeiteloos kan klaren. Met zijn zessen vormen ze een sterke groep en het duurt dan ook niet lang voordat alle andere tributen die zich niet tijdig uit de voeten gemaakt hebben, dood zijn. De enige niet-beroeps die nu nog overblijven in de buurt van de Hoorn, zijn de jongens uit 3 en 7. Ze zijn allebei in de bomen aan de rand van de open plek geklommen.

"Ik weet niet of ik dat wel zo'n goede tactiek vind," zeg ik tegen mijn ouders. "Ze zijn er misschien iets veiliger, maar ze kunnen niet meer naar beneden zonder recht in de armen van de Beroeps te lopen."

"Wacht even," antwoordt mijn vader, "Het ziet er naar uit dat ze allebei een plan hebben."

Ik wend mijn blik terug naar het scherm en zie dat hij gelijk heeft. De tribuut uit district 7 heeft de zilveren boog meegenomen en probeert zijn vijanden nu neer te schieten. Helaas voor hem hebben Peeta en de Beroeps in de Hoorn een aantal voorwerpen gevonden die ze als schild kunnen gebruiken en ze bekogelen hem met stenen tot hij uiteindelijk uit de boom valt en ze hem verder kunnen afmaken. Alweer is het Cato die hem de genadesteek geeft. Daarna lijken ze hetzelfde te willen doen met de jongen uit 3, maar die gooit een dennenappel omlaag waar een stukje papier rond gewikkeld is. De Beroeps lezen wat erop staat en overleggen even. Dan knikken ze en gebaren ze naar de jongen dat hij veilig naar beneden kan komen. Jammer genoeg heeft de regie niet ingezoomd op het briefje, maar ik vermoed dat ze het voor het thuispubliek wat spannender willen maken door de afspraak tussen de Beroeps en de jongen uit 3 nog eventjes geheim te houden.

Er zijn nog altijd geen kanonnen afgegaan, want ze kunnen de lichamen van de doden pas ophalen nadat iedereen vertrokken is. De Beroeps en hun twee nieuwe bondgenoten gaan echter eerst naar de Hoorn des Overvloeds om de buit wat grondiger te inspecteren en onder elkaar te verdelen.

Omdat het bloedbad nu in feite afgelopen is, laten de regisseurs beelden zien van de tributen die op de vlucht zijn. Claudius Templesmith, al jaren de hoofdcommentator van de Hongerspelen, geeft deskundige uitleg bij de eetbare wortels en bessen die Rue uit district 11 tijdens haar tocht verzamelt en bij het Forestwalker-mes van Katniss. Dat laatste verbaast me niet echt, want Forestwalker is één van de grootste geldschieters van deze Spelen. Het roodharige meisje uit 5 heeft een plant met buigzame maar stevig stengels gevonden. Nu gebruikt ze die om de spullen die ze meegenomen heeft aan elkaar vast te knopen, zodat ze alles met één hand kan dragen en haar jas weer kan aantrekken.

Kivo blijkt eveneens redelijk vindingrijk te zijn. Hij zit bij een beekje en steekt al zijn maaltijdkoeken in zijn jaszakken. Eerst begrijp ik niet waar hij mee bezig is, maar dan zie ik dat hij zo slim geweest is om de stevige plastic verpakking voorzichtig aan één kant open te maken zodat hij nu een primitief waterzakje heeft. Daarna begint hij de beek stroomopwaarts te volgen, terwijl hij de omgeving afspeurt op zoek naar een plek om straks de nacht door te brengen. Onder het lopen trekt hij een stevige boomtak los en maakt hij het afgebroken uiteinde wat scherper door er met een stuk steen over te wrijven. Zijn geïmproviseerde waterzak heeft hij met een plantenstengel aan zijn broeksriem gehangen. Opnieuw goed bedacht, vind ik, want zo heeft hij zijn handen vrij. De leren band rond zijn arm draagt hij nog steeds, blijkbaar is dat dus inderdaad zijn districtsaandenken.

In de uren daarna zien we afwisselend livebeelden vanuit de arena en herhalingen van de opvallendste gebeurtenissen tijdens het bloedbad. De meeste aandacht gaat naar Peeta's ongebruikelijke beslissing om Beroeps te worden en naar de vechttechnieken van de tributen uit district twee. Dit zijn duidelijk echt Beroeps, en iedereen is van mening dat ze ver zullen geraken in deze Spelen. Maar ook het mislukte bondgenootschap van district zes komt aan bod. Ergens is het wel jammer dat die twee kinderen nu al dood zijn, want zelf vind ik dat een bijkomend bondgenootschap - naast dat van de Beroepstroep - de Spelen altijd net iets interessanter maakt. Misschien zullen een aantal tributen later alsnog besluiten om een partner te zoeken, maar ik betwijfel het.

Het officiële dodenaantal is nog niet bekend gemaakt, maar Claudius Templesmith beweert dat hij zelf in totaal elf slachtoffers heeft geteld. Iedereen die het overleefd heeft en op de vlucht is, wordt minstens één keer op tv getoond. De meisjestribuut uit 8 loopt in ongeveer dezelfde richting als haar collega uit 12, maar tot nu toe hebben ze elkaar nog niet opgemerkt. Even lijkt het spannend te worden wanneer Katniss geritsel hoort en haar mes trekt, maar ze heeft enkel een konijntje uit zijn schuilplaats gejaagd. De meeste vluchters kiezen er voor om tussen de bomen een schuilplaats te zoeken. Wie in de eerste verwarring de andere kant is opgerend, keert al snel terug naar het bos. Alleen Thresh, de jongen uit 11, is blijkbaar van plan om dieper het moerasgebied in te trekken.

"Zou die vlakte eigenlijk wel een goede plaats zijn om een kamp op te slaan?" vraagt mijn moeder zich af. "Ik denk dat een echt bos toch meer beschutting geeft."

"Misschien wel," geef ik toe, "Maar wie weet denkt hij wel dat de anderen inderdaad liever in het bos blijven, en dat hij hier dus min of meer met rust gelaten zal worden. Al weet ik ook niet zo goed wat hij precies van plan is."

De camera volgt Thresh een tijdje en we zien hoe hij regelmatig blijft staan om de granen te plukken die hij onderweg tegenkomt. Volgens Claudius komen er in het veld meerdere graansoorten voor. En iemand die al heel zijn leven in district elf woont, heeft er natuurlijk geen enkele moeite mee om die te herkennen.

Het is al laat in de middag wanneer de Beroeps hun kamp opgeslagen hebben naast het meer en de lijken eindelijk weggehaald kunnen worden. Er volgen inderdaad elf kanonschoten en Claudius leest de namen en districtnummers van alle gesneuvelde tributen voor. Daarmee is het openingsgevecht definitief afgelopen en men verwacht dat het de komende uren rustig zal blijven in de arena. De regisseur schakelt opnieuw over naar de studio, waar de gebeurtenissen van vandaag uitvoerig besproken zullen worden.

Later op de avond zal men in de herhalingen nogmaals tonen hoe elke gesneuvelde tribuut precies gedood werd, waar alle overlevenden zich nu bevinden en welke dingen ze hebben kunnen meenemen. Maar omdat ik dat eigenlijk allemaal al gezien heb, besluit ik om iets te eten en schone kleren aan te trekken zodat ik straks meteen de stad in kan. Mijn klasgenoten en ik hebben immers afgesproken dat we deze avond naar een café zullen gaan, waar we onze eigen nabespreking zullen organiseren.

* * *

Een paar uur later zitten we gezellig op een terras met een drankje in de hand. Merope kon deze keer voor het eerst meedoen aan de weddenschappen. Ze heeft geld ingezet op de stelling dat drie districten bij het eerste bloedbad reeds volledig uitgeschakeld zouden worden. En omdat de tributen van 6, 7 en 9 allemaal dood zijn, heeft ze dus een mooi bedrag gewonnen. Ze kon het geld vandaag al afhalen en het eerste wat ze daarna gedaan heeft, is de dure halsketting kopen die ze al heel lang wilde. Hij is van echt zilver en stelt een adelaar met gespreide vleugels voor.

"Heel mooi!" zegt Sirrah. "Volgens mij had je geluk dat ze hem nog in voorraad hadden. Vorige week heb ik in de krant gelezen dat juwelen van zilver de nieuwe trend voor deze zomer worden, dus ik denk dat die ketting nu wel snel uitverkocht zal zijn."

"Je staat er erg goed mee," voeg ik er aan toe. "Vooral dan die twee kleine robijntjes op de plaats van de ogen vind ik tof. Anders zou het gewoon een afbeelding van een vogel geweest zijn."

"Bedankt voor de complimenten," antwoordt Merope. "Trouwens, die gouden drietandjes in je oren blijf ik zelf ook heel mooi vinden, Aludra. Ik hoop dat je niet van plan bent om die oorbellen ooit weg te doen."

"Nee hoor," stel ik haar gerust. "Ik draag ze zelf ook nog altijd heel graag. En als ik ze ooit beu ben, dan kan ik ze nog altijd aan jou geven. Maar helaas voor jou zal dat niet zo snel gebeuren," voeg ik er nog plagerig aan toe. Sirrah en de anderen kunnen het niet laten om even te gniffelen. Daarna richten we ons gesprek weer op het bloedbad.

We zijn allemaal onder de indruk van Cato, die in zijn eentje drie slachtoffers gemaakt heeft en een belangrijk aandeel had in het uitschakelen van de jongens uit districten 5 en 7. Maar we hebben ook bewondering voor de listige aanpak van het meisje uit district 5. Wanneer ik zeg dat ik niet goed weet hoe de jongen uit 3 aan schrijfmateriaal gekomen is, krijg ik te horen dat hij het als districtsaandenken bij zich had.

Eerst vond iedereen dat een vreemde keuze, ook al is het wel degelijk zo dat veel ingenieurs en technici in district drie altijd en overal potlood en papier bij zich hebben om ideeën of berekeningen te noteren, of schetsen te maken. Maar omdat een potlood nu niet bepaald een dodelijk steekwapen is, is zijn aandenken toch door de keuring geraakt. Nu begrijpen we dat hij al vanaf het begin van plan geweest moet zijn om het met de Beroeps op een akkoordje te gooien. We speculeren over wat er op het papiertje zou kunnen staan en over de vraag of zijn mentor misschien op het idee is gekomen.

Wanneer ik 's avonds laat naar huis wandel, moet ik langs een paar andere cafés passeren. Overal staat de televisie aan en ik zie dat de dagelijkse opsomming van de doden begonnen is. Ik kijk naar de elf gezichten die hoog boven de arena in de lucht verschijnen en heel even ben ik opgelucht omdat Kivo er niet tussen staat. Nog niet, in elk geval. Heel wat mensen dachten dat hij het bloedbad niet zou overleven met dat been, en ikzelf was daar eigenlijk ook een beetje bang voor. Maar dan zeg ik tegen mezelf dat het best wel idioot is om bezorgd te zijn over de lotgevallen van een tribuut in de Hongerspelen. Zeker als hij of zij uiteindelijk toch geen kans maakt om te winnen.

* * *

**En dat was het bloedbad! Als lezer heb ik niet echt problemen met expliciete geweldscènes, maar om één of andere reden ben ik daar als schrijver nooit echt fan van geweest, vandaar dat mijn beschrijvingen van de moorden niet zo uitgebreid zijn.**

**De versie die hierboven staat, is de nieuwe aangepaste versie van dit hoofdstuk. Omdat een aantal lezers de oorspronkelijke versie te beknopt vonden, heb ik het hoofdstuk gedeeltelijk herschreven. **

**Dat van die dennenappel heb ik bedacht omdat ik het nogal ongeloofwaardig vind dat mensen in zo'n situatie rustig met elkaar gaan praten om een deal te sluiten (in de originele boeken vind ik het bloedbad van de 74****ste**** Spelen dan ook iets beter dan het bloedbad van de Kwartskwelling). Op naar hoofdstuk negen!**


	9. Nogmaals de Garage

HOOFDSTUK 9: NOGMAALS DE GARAGE

Met zijn zessen zitten we rond de tafel die in Alcyone's garagebox staat. De meeste zwervers zijn alweer vertrokken, maar Doran en Leandro wilden graag nog een tweede beker van de soep die Talitha en ik deze voormiddag gemaakt hebben.

"Zeg Leandro, waar komt die grote blauwe plek op je arm eigenlijk vandaan?" wil ik weten. Ik had het al gezien toen hij daarstraks binnenkwam, maar ik heb de gelegenheid nog niet gehad om het hem te vragen.

"Niets van aantrekken, Aludra," antwoordt hij. "Gisterenavond had ik ruzie met een andere dakloze die mijn vaste slaapplaats had ingepikt. Die klap op mijn arm kwam inderdaad hard aan, maar gelukkig heb ik intussen al een nieuwe slaapplek gevonden. Denk maar niet dat ik die kerel ooit iets over de Garage zal vertellen!"

"Blijkbaar is het inderdaad niet slecht dat Dennis en ik van bij het begin hebben besloten om enkel nieuwe mensen toe te laten als ze door een bekende meegebracht worden," merkt Alcyone op. "Niet iedereen is even betrouwbaar, en dat soort bezoek kunnen we hier inderdaad niet gebruiken. Daar komen alleen maar problemen van."

Het blijft even stil rond onze tafel, maar gelukkig verandert Dennis van onderwerp.

"Hoe zijn jullie eigenlijk op het idee gekomen om brandnetelsoep te maken?" vraagt hij terwijl Alcyone onze bekers opnieuw vult. "Dat staat toch bekend als typisch districtseten?"

"Dat moet je aan Aludra vragen," antwoordt Talitha, "zij is hier daarstraks met die zak vol geplukte brandnetels verschenen."

"Brandnetelsoep mag dan wel een typische districtmaaltijd zijn," leg ik uit, "maar als duizenden inwoners van Panem het bijna elke dag eten, dan wil ik het zelf ook minstens één keer in mijn leven geproefd hebben. Hier in het Capitool zet geen enkel restaurant zo'n eenvoudig gerecht op de kaart, dus toen ik vanochtend aankwam en achter de garagebox al die brandnetels zag staan, dacht ik 'waarom eigenlijk niet?' Ik had het nog nooit gegeten en ik was toch wel nieuwsgierig naar hoe het zou smaken."

"Als je het mij vraagt, is jullie soep best wel goed gelukt," antwoordt Leandro. "Bijna iedereen die vandaag geweest is, heeft ervan gedronken en ik vind ze zelf ook lekker."

"En zelfs in de zomer heeft een mens af en toe zin in warm eten," vult Doran aan. "In de vuilbakken vind je dat niet. In ieder geval niet in de straten buiten het Centrum."

"Zeg eens," vraag Talitha plotseling, "is het echt waar dat daklozen die tijdens de Hongerspelen binnen de Ringweg komen geëxecuteerd worden? Ik heb één keer gezien hoe de vredebewakers een zwerver oppakten en meenamen, maar ik kan moeilijk geloven dat ze zo ver gaan."

"En toch is het zo," zegt Leandro. "Er wordt misschien niet zo veel over gesproken, maar het staat zo in de wet en elke dakloze weet het maar al te goed. Ze schieten je wel nooit neer waar andere mensen bij zijn, meestal word je eerst meegenomen naar de kazerne. Volgens mij willen ze niet dat de rest van het Capitool het ziet."

Ik neem snel een slok uit mijn beker zodat de anderen mijn gezicht niet kunnen zien. Mijn armbanden tikken tegen het porseleinen kommetje. Ik heb nooit aan iemand durven te vertellen wat er vier jaar geleden gebeurd is, zelfs niet aan de mensen van de Garage. Misschien doe ik dat ooit wel, maar niet vandaag.

"Dat mag dan wel zo zijn, ik blijf vinden dat het wel heel ver gaat om iemand daarvoor neer te schieten," houdt Talitha vol.

Doran mengt zich in de discussie. "Mij heeft het eerlijk gezegd nooit echt verbaasd, ze beschouwen ons toch als uitschot. Trouwens, ik vind dat de doodstraf over het algemeen nogal snel wordt toegepast. Drie keer betrapt worden op diefstal is bijvoorbeeld al voldoende, zelfs als de gestolen voorwerpen niet veel waard zijn. En hoeveel avoxen lopen er eigenlijk rond in het Capitool?"

Leandro valt hem in de rede. "Ik heb horen vertellen dat ze in sommige districten nog veel strenger zijn. Daar kunnen ze je blijkbaar na één enkele diefstal al ter dood veroordelen. Je hoeft niet eens zelf een misdaad gepleegd te hebben om geëxecuteerd te worden, want het gerucht doet de ronde dat president Snow een aantal vrienden en familieleden van sommige winnaars heeft laten doden, gewoon om die winnaars onder de duim te houden."

"En waar komen die geruchten vandaan?" vraag ik voorzichtig. Maar Leandro heeft blijkbaar niet veel zin om die vraag te beantwoorden, want hij gaat gewoon door met zijn tirade.

"En dan heb ik het nog niet eens gehad over de 23 kinderen die elk jaar sterven voor het vermaak van het Capitool! Wat hebben die misdaan? Helemaal niets!"

_Dit loopt uit de hand,_ denk ik en ik probeer het gesprek snel een andere richting uit te sturen. Leandro mag dan wel een hekel hebben aan de Spelen, dat betekent niet dat ik er daarom ook zo over moet denken.

"Nu ja, de meeste mensen vinden het belangrijk om mooie kleren en een goede baan te hebben," merk ik op. "En een werkloze zwerver die alles wat hij heeft in één rugzakje kan steken, dat is natuurlijk precies het tegenovergestelde. Dus misschien hebben ze er geen probleem mee om jullie slecht te behandelen, omdat jullie in hun ogen niets waard zijn. Dat is althans wat ik soms denk."

"Ik denk dat Aludra gelijk heeft wat dat betreft" zegt Dennis. Blijkbaar heeft hij in de gaten dat ik echt geen zin heb in een ruzie over de Spelen, en heeft hij ook besloten om zich aan zijn belofte van eergisteren te houden.

"In ons Capitool draait alles om status, succes en rijkdom," gaat hij verder. "En hoe jammer het ook is om dat te moeten zeggen, iemand die op straat slaapt en bedelt voor de kost kan dan natuurlijk niet echt op veel begrip rekenen. Dat is eigenlijk altijd al zo geweest, maar lang geleden - toen Panerm nog Noord-Amerika heette - was het toch niet zo erg als nu. Ik heb gelezen dat er vroeger meerdere organisaties bestonden die wel wat op onze Garage leken, en een heleboel mensen hadden eigenlijk vrij veel respect voor wat die groepen deden. Het was destijds zelfs niet ongewoon dat mensen af en toe een wafelenbak of iets dergelijks hielden, en de opbrengst daarvan aan zulke organisaties schonken. Moeilijk voor te stellen, niet?"

Het duurt zeker vier tellen voor ik verder ga met soep drinken. Algemene waardering? Een wafelenbak om geld in te zamelen? Ik geloof nog eerder dat een twaalfjarige bij het bloedbad in zijn eentje alle Beroeps om zeep kan helpen, dan dat hetgeen wat Dennis net gezegd heeft ooit in het Capitool zal gebeuren. De activiteiten van de Garage worden hier nog net niet als illegaal beschouwd. Laat staan dat de rest van deze stad er bewondering voor heeft. Daklozen en bedelaars worden hier echt als uitschot gezien, en mensen die hen oprecht willen helpen zijn grote uitzonderingen. Zelf ben ik eigenlijk ook min of meer 'per ongeluk' bij de Garage beland. Als ik destijds niet in de Transfer geweest was of later niet de stap gezet had om met zwervers te gaan praten, dan zou ik hen nu waarschijnlijk ook als nietsnutten beschouwen. Ik zal mijn familie of klasgenoten dan ook nooit vertellen dat ik regelmatig met dat 'uitschot' omga. Want dan zouden ze mij op zijn minst uitlachen en ik denk dat ze zelfs boos zouden zijn.

"Ik vind trouwens ook dat de meeste mensen overdreven veel aandacht besteden aan uiterlijk vertoon. Al dat gepraat over mode en make-up en zo," gaat Dennis verder.

"Euh, daar doen mijn vriendinnen en ik zelf eigenlijk ook wel aan mee. Je kan toch niet met oude of lelijke kleren de straat op gaan?" protesteer ik. "En zonder make-up ziet een mens er zo bleek uit."

Dan schiet me opeens weer te binnen wat ik tijdens de interviews heb gedaan.

"Alhoewel, misschien hebben jullie toch niet helemaal ongelijk," geef ik uiteindelijk toe. Ik kijk naar Doran. "Een tijdje geleden zei jij iets over mensen die massa's kleren hebben terwijl jij het moet doen met wat er in je rugzak zit. Dat was eigenlijk wel waar, en het heeft mij zelfs op een idee gebracht. Voor de openingsceremonie heb ik een nieuwe jurk gekocht en voor de interviews had ik er eigenlijk ook één moeten kopen, maar in plaats daarvan heb ik mijn witte jurk van vorig jaar zwart geverfd zodat ik hem nog eens kon dragen. Niemand heeft iets gemerkt, en die jurk was nog altijd heel mooi. Het grappigste van het hele verhaal is dat ik een heleboel complimenten over mijn zogenaamd 'nieuwe' jurk heb gekregen!"

Daar moeten ze gelukkig allemaal hard om lachen.

"Een prima idee," grinnikt Alcyone, "dat moet ik zeker ook eens proberen met een aantal van mijn oude kleren. Waar heb je die verf gevonden?"

"Gewoon bij de drogist. Er zijn tabletten in alle mogelijke kleuren. En de wasmachine doet de rest."

Dennis kijkt op zijn horloge.

"Het wordt nu echt wel tijd om op te ruimen. Het is al na drieën en ten laatste om half vier zou ik de garagebox willen sluiten. Alcyone en ik hebben nog een afspraak bij de verhuurder van ons nieuwe appartement."

Ik schuif mijn stoel naar achteren.

"Laten we dan maar beginnen. Als we nog langer wachten, zullen mijn ouders zich misschien afvragen waar ik blijf."

* * *

**Dit was opnieuw een soort 'overgangshoofdstuk'. Het is één van de kortste, en misschien ook niet één van de interessantste, maar hopelijk is het voor de meeste lezers nu toch iets duidelijker hoe het Capitool tegenover daklozen staat, en hoe Aludra desondanks in een groep voor daklozen beland is (ook al heeft ze rijke ouders en wordt er van haar niet verwacht dat ze zoiets doet). **

**Zelf denk ik dat brandnetelsoep niet echt thuishoort in het Capitool, maar Aludra lijkt mij zo'n type dat alles - of toch bijna alles - minstens één keer geprobeerd wil hebben. **

**Ik weet dat we in dit hoofdstuk niets gezien hebben van de gebeurtenissen in de arena, maar hoofdstuk 10 zal o.a. gaan over de bosbrand.**


	10. De drijfjacht

**Deze keer een extra AN aan het begin van het hoofdstuk, want ik zou op voorhand graag twee dingen kort willen toelichten.**

**In dit hoofdstuk komen o.a. de bosbrand - en natuurlijk de beroemde vuurbalscène - aan bod. In het originele boek gebeurt dit 's nachts, wat op het eerste zicht niet helemaal logisch lijkt. Volgens Katniss was het immers de bedoeling om alles voor het publiek wat spannender te maken. Want zoals ze zelf zegt: 'nu krijgt het publiek pas echt iets leuks te zien'. Is het dan niet beter om het vuur aan te steken op een moment dat er veel mensen voor de tv zitten (en dus vooral niet wanneer iedereen in bed ligt)? Maar al vrij snel nadat ik het boek uit had, kreeg ik zo mijn eigen ideeën over de redenen waarom de Spelmakers dit 's nachts in gang zetten. In dit hoofdstuk zullen jullie lezen hoe ik dit zelf altijd gezien heb, en ik ben eigenlijk wel benieuwd naar jullie reacties. **

**Bij dit hoofdstuk hoort ook een themanummer: 'Fire' van de Belgische dancegroep 'Milk Inc.' Je moet wel naar een live-versie luisteren, waarbij je ook de geluiden van het publiek kan horen! Op youtube staat een goede concertvideo van dit nummer, die door iemand met de accountnaam 'Inge Maes' is geplaatst op 4 oktober 2011. Deze video kan ik zeker aanbevelen, want de klankkwaliteit is goed, het publiek in de zaal is duidelijk hoorbaar en de akoestiek klopt ook met wat ik in gedachten had. Als je het hoofdstuk gelezen hebt, zal je wel snappen waarom ik deze video verkies ;-) Hopelijk overtreed ik de regels van de fanfiction-website niet door deze aan te raden.**

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 10: DE DRIJFJACHT

Ik zet mijn glas fruitsap aan mijn lippen terwijl ik toekijk hoe Katniss, de vrouwelijke tribuut uit district 12, haar veldfles in een vijver onderdompelt. Eindelijk heeft ze water gevonden. Sinds de dood van het meisje uit district acht - nu al anderhalve dag geleden - is er weinig boeiends gebeurd. Maar iedereen heeft Katniss' zoektocht naar water met veel aandacht gevolgd. Ze is al vanaf Boetedag hét gespreksonderwerp van deze Spelen, dus moest ze al ergens in de beginfase domweg gestorven zijn door uitdroging, dan zou dat een behoorlijke anticlimax zijn geweest. Ongetwijfeld halen heel wat gokkers nu opgelucht adem, en ik vermoed dat zelfs de Spelmakers eigenlijk wel blij zijn met deze wending.

Ik ga naar de keuken om de lege fles fruitsap weg te brengen en werp een snelle blik op het aanrecht. Wortelsoep met room en honing, halve perziken gevuld met zalm en als dessert een mengsel van plattekaas met aardbeien. Dat ziet er goed uit. Daarna keer ik terug naar de bank voor ons tv-toestel om verder te kijken.

Na minstens twee flessen water tot op de bodem leeggedronken te hebben maakt Katniss zich klaar voor de nacht. Andere tributen volgen haar voorbeeld. We zien hoe het meisje uit district 11 een hoge boom met een dicht bladerdek uitkiest en hoe de Beroeps hun wachtrooster voor deze nacht indelen. Meteen daarna schakelt de regie weer over naar de studio, waar Caesar Flickerman een korte samenvatting geeft van wat er vandaag allemaal gebeurd is. Hij is snel uitgepraat, want het is bijzonder kalm geweest in de arena. Geen ontmoetingen, laat staan gevechten. Eigenlijk heeft Katniss daarnet voor het enige interessante moment van de dag gezorgd.

Na de samenvatting laten de programmamakers een arts aan het woord die komt vertellen over de gevaren van uitdroging, gevolgd door een survivalexpert die uitlegt waar je op moet letten als je in de vrije natuur op zoek bent naar een waterbron. Al bij al saaie uiteenzettingen die moeten verdoezelen dat de spanning vandaag ver te zoeken was. Wanneer mijn ouders mij roepen voor het avondeten kost het mij dan ook geen enkele moeite om de tv voorlopig te laten voor wat hij is, al zet ik het volume wel wat harder zodat ik hem ook aan tafel nog kan horen. Je weet immers maar nooit.

We beginnen net aan de soep wanneer het praatprogramma van Caesar onderbroken wordt voor een belangrijke mededeling van de Spelmakers. Na het bloedbad, zo legt Caesar uit, heeft de Beroepstroep zijn kamp opgeslagen naast het meer en zijn de overige tributen in verschillende richtingen gevlucht. Nu, meer dan twee dagen later, zijn ze zo ver uiteengezworven dat we nog lang kunnen wachten op een goed duel. Tenzij de Spelmakers ingrijpen natuurlijk. En daarom hebben ze besloten vannacht om drie uur stipt een drijfjacht te beginnen.

Een drijfjacht. Dat gebeurt bijna elk jaar minstens één keer en het is altijd heel erg opwindend. Het betekent dat de Spelmakers alle tributen zullen dwingen om naar hetzelfde gedeelte van de arena te gaan, zodat ze elkaar niet meer kunnen ontlopen. De mogelijkheden zijn eindeloos: een deel van de arena laten overstromen, roedels mutilanten loslaten, de temperatuur in bepaalde gebieden pijlsnel tot tientallen graden onder het vriespunt laten zakken. Het is afwachten welke methode de Spelmakers deze keer zullen gebruiken. Maar ik weet nu al waarom ze besloten hebben om de drijfjacht 's nachts te laten doorgaan.

Ik neem mij voor om na het avondeten meteen naar mijn vriendinnen te bellen, maar voordat we aan het dessert kunnen beginnen rinkelt de telefoon al. Mijn vader neemt op, maar al snel geeft hij de hoorn aan mij.

"Het is Merope, voor jou."

Ik druk de hoorn van de telefoon tegen mijn oor en zie op het schermpje mijn beste vriendin verschijnen.

"Hoi Aludra! Je hebt daarnet zeker gehoord dat ze vannacht een drijfjacht willen houden? Wat dacht je ervan om die samen in de stad te gaan bekijken?"

"Ik stond op het punt je te bellen om precies hetzelfde te vragen. Gaan we met z'n tweeën? Of willen er nog andere mensen mee?"

"Jij, ik, Sirrah en nog twee of drie anderen van onze klas. Ze willen naar de Nocturna gaan. Afspraak om tien uur vanavond aan de hoofdingang van het grote stadspark?"

"In orde, ik zal er zijn!"

Zodra ik mijn dessert binnen heb, verdwijn ik meteen in mijn badkamer om een andere outfit aan te trekken. Ik kan me moeilijk in gewone kleren tussen de feestvierders mengen. Ze zullen met duizenden zijn vannacht, want het uur van de drijfjacht is niet toevallig gekozen. Slapende tributen zijn gemakkelijker te verrassen, en de Spelmakers weten heel goed dat donderdagavond hier in het Capitool een populaire uitgaansavond is. Natuurlijk heeft iedere zichzelf respecterende bar of nachtclub op zijn minst één tv-toestel in huis. Waar je ook bent in het Capitool, van de Spelen hoef je nooit iets te missen.

Om tien uur stipt sta ik voor het stadspark. Sirrah is er al, als Merope komt brengt ze nog twee andere meisjes uit onze klas mee. Met zijn vijven trekken we richting Nocturna. Die nachtclub is één van de bekendste in het Capitool, en een echt begrip in het uitgaansleven. Vroeger was het een grote bioscoopzaal, maar toen de eigenaar daarvan failliet ging, werd het pand verkocht en gerenoveerd. De rijen zetels op het gelijkvloers en de balkonverdieping zijn allemaal weggehaald, het filmscherm heeft men echter laten hangen. De begane grond is nu één grote dansvloer met aan de linker- en rechtermuur een lange toog waar je drank kan kopen. Het balkon is ingericht als een soort snackbar waar de bezoekers kunnen uitrusten en naar de dansende mensen acht meter lager kunnen kijken.

Maar het is dat enorme scherm aan de achterwand dat de Nocturna zo bijzonder maakt. Gewoonlijk worden er sfeerbeelden op getoond: de nachtelijke skyline van het Capitool, een grote projectie van de DJ achter zijn draaitafels, beelden van het jaarlijkse vuurwerk op de nationale feestdag. Nu, tijdens de Hongerspelen, is het scherm permanent aangesloten op de tv-zender die de gebeurtenissen in de arena live uitzendt. Een betere plek om de drijfjacht te volgen zal je niet snel vinden.

Wanneer we om kwart voor elf de Nocturna binnenstappen is het er nog niet zo druk. We nemen de trap naar de snackbar en vinden een tafeltje dat nog niet bezet is. Hoewel de muziek op de dansvloer zoals altijd behoorlijk luid staat, kunnen we hier gewoon praten. Dat speciale geluidsisolerende glas tussen het balkon en de grote zaal doet prima zijn werk.

Iedereen kiest een drankje uit de ruim honderd keuzes die op de kaart staan. Wanneer één van de barmannen de volle glazen komt brengen, bestelt Merope voor ons allemaal verschillende soorten chips en koekjes, want ze moet haar overwinning bij het gokken nog vieren. We babbelen over vanalles en nog wat, over jongens, kleren, over onze examens die gelukkig allemaal goed afgelopen zijn. En natuurlijk ook over de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen.

"Hoe heet dat meisje met de rode haren ook alweer?" vraag ik. "Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik vergeet haar voornaam altijd."

"Ze heet Diny," antwoordt Sirrah. "Eigenlijk had ik vooraf het gevoel dat district 5 op dag één al uitgeschakeld zou zijn, maar ik denk dat zij niet van de domste is. Ze slaagt er tot nu toe toch behoorlijk goed in om al haar tegenstanders te ontlopen."

"Volgens mij willen de jongen uit 10 en het meisje uit 11 het spel ook op die manier spelen. Ze hebben in ieder geval alle drie een goede schuilplaats gezocht," komt Merope tussenbeide.

Een ander meisje uit ons groepje knikt bevestigend. "Die drie tributen zijn niet sterk genoeg om een rechtstreeks gevecht te winnen. Mijn zus en ik gaan er van uit dat ze alle drie van plan zijn om de anderen zo veel mogelijk uit de weg te gaan en gewoon hun kans af te wachten."

Alweer zit ik voor een kort moment met mijn gedachten bij Kivo. Er worden slechts af en toe beelden van hem op tv getoond, maar ik heb genoeg gezien om te weten wat hij de afgelopen drie dagen heeft gedaan. Na het Bloedbad heeft hij de beek stroomopwaarts gevolgd, en net voorbij de bron ontdekte hij een omgevallen boom waarvan de kruin nog bijna volledig intact is. Onder dat scherm van takken heeft hij met de blote hand een ondiepe kuil uitgegraven waar hij zo veel mogelijk mos en droge bladeren in heeft gelegd. Al bij al een meer dan behoorlijke verstopplek voor iemand die door zijn handicap moeite heeft met klimmen.

Stiekem ben ik blij dat hij zoiets kon vinden, maar om één of andere reden durf ik dat niet goed te zeggen tegen de anderen. In de plaats daarvan vertel ik kort iets over het kleine voorraadje eetbare wortels en noten dat hij verzameld heeft, misschien had die man in de cafetaria van Oceans World toch gelijk met zijn opmerking over plantenkennis. Maar mijn vriendinnen vinden Kivo duidelijk niet de meest interessante tribuut van deze editie, want al snel beginnen ze te praten over Thresh, de jongen uit district 11.

"Ik denk dat hij zeker met de anderen zou kunnen vechten als hij dat wil, maar volgens mij heeft hij niet bepaald veel haast om zijn tegenstanders te vermoorden," zegt Sirrah.

"Zit hij nog steeds in dat moerasland?" wil één van Merope's vriendinnen weten.

"Ja hoor, hij heeft de hele voormiddag niets anders gedaan dan matten vlechten met de rietstengels die hij gisteren verzameld had. Op tv beweerde één of andere survivalexpert dat hij er waarschijnlijk een soort hut mee wil bouwen."

"Wat vinden jullie eigenlijk van de kandidaten uit district 12?" vraag ik. "Gisterenochtend vroeg stonden de Beroeps op het punt om Katniss te vinden, maar toen heeft Peeta hen de verkeerde kant op gestuurd."

"Dat had ik niet direct zien aankomen," antwoordt Sirrah, "al verbaast het me eigenlijk niet echt. Ik denk wel dat hij het meende in zijn interview."

"Dat hij van haar houdt, bedoel je?"

"Daar ben ik nu zo goed als zeker van. Ik ben eens benieuwd wat ze gaan doen als ze op het einde samen overblijven."

"Eerst twijfelde ik nog, maar sinds gisteren denk ik zelf toch ook dat hij echt om haar geeft," laat Merope weten.

We blijven met zijn vijven nog een hele tijd discussiëren over de vraag of zij ook verliefd is op hem. Merope en de twee meisjes naast haar denken van wel, maar Sirrah en ikzelf zijn daar toch nog niet helemaal van overtuigd.

Het is inmiddels al kwart voor drie geworden. De dansvloer onder ons begint aardig vol te lopen, want het uur van de drijfjacht nadert. Ook wij beslissen om naar beneden te gaan voordat de beste plaatsen weg zijn. We banen ons een weg door de dansende menigte en vinden uiteindelijk een plek dicht bij één van de dranktogen en met een goed uitzicht op het scherm aan de achterwand. De stemming in de zaal is uitgelaten, want de uitbaters van de Nocturna hebben deze avond echt een goede DJ ingehuurd. De meeste feestvierders om ons heen dansen op de dreunende muziek en al snel doen we mee. We blijven natuurlijk wel het scherm in de gaten houden, want de drijfjacht kan nu elk ogenblik van start gaan. Eén voor één komen de twaalf overblijvende tributen kort in beeld. Iedereen ligt rustig te slapen, zelfs de Beroepstroep die het bos ingetrokken is op zoek naar mogelijke slachtoffers en die daar tijdelijk kampeert. Nu kan het echt niet lang meer duren.

En dan begint het. Op verschillende plaatsen in de arena schieten plotseling metershoge vlammen omhoog en alle hoofden op de dansvloer draaien zich richting scherm. Al snel staan hele stukken van het bos en het moerasgebied in lichterlaaie. Hier in de Nocturna kunnen we de commentaren van Claudius Templesmith natuurlijk niet horen met die luide muziek op de achtergrond, maar dat maakt niets uit want de beelden spreken voor zich.

De tributen worden één na één wakker en zetten het op een lopen - een andere keuze hebben ze niet. Rue uit district 11 is klein maar behendig, het publiek juicht en applaudisseert telkens wanneer ze moeiteloos een boomwortel of een laaghangende tak ontwijkt. Haar districtspartner kan sneller rennen dan je van iemand met zijn zware lichaamsbouw zou verwachten. Zelfs de vele keren dat hij dwars door de uitgestrekte, ondiepe waterplassen in het moerasland moet lopen, remmen hem nauwelijks af.

Katniss is eveneens vlug, al moet ze één keer stoppen om haar jas te doven wanneer die in brand dreigt te vliegen. De Beroeps zoeken zich een weg door een slecht begaanbaar terrein, ze lopen in elkaars voetsporen om zo weinig mogelijk hinder te ondervinden van de dichte begroeiing. De enige tribuut die nu niet op de vlucht is, is de jongen uit district 3. Hij is immers gewoon in het basiskamp bij het meer gebleven om daar de berg voorraden te bewaken. En het kleine overzichtskaartje dat af en toe in de linkerbovenhoek van het beeld geprojecteerd wordt, laat duidelijk zien dat de Spelmakers iedereen naar dat gedeelte van de arena willen jagen.

Kivo heeft zichtbaar moeite om de vuurzee voor te blijven. Hij houdt koppig vol, ook al hindert zijn kreupele been hem. Plotseling vraag ik mij af wat Doran zou zeggen moest hij deze beelden zien. Maar ik krijg de kans niet om daar echt goed over na te denken, want de regisseur schakelt abrupt over naar Katniss, die onder een rotsrichel staat over te geven. Eén tel later slaat de eerste vuurbal in. Ze is in het gebied met de werpers terechtgekomen!

Het gejuich zwelt aan en op dansvloer kan je nu letterlijk over de koppen lopen. De mensen drummen tegen elkaar aan, niemand wil ook maar iets missen. Ze kunnen zeggen wat ze willen, maar dit is topentertainment. Al snel volgt de tweede vuurbal. En de derde. Ik vergeet de manke jongen en ga helemaal op in het duel tussen het meisje uit district 12 en de Spelmakers. Iedereen is nu door het dolle heen, er wordt geklapt en gefloten bij elke vuurbal die ze met succes ontwijkt.

"….udra!" gilt iemand in mijn oor. Merope moet behoorlijk haar best doen om boven het kabaal uit te komen. "Wat wil je drinken?"

"Doe maar cola!" antwoord ik zonder mijn blik van het scherm af te wenden. Dat eeuwenoude drankje is nog steeds mijn favoriet.

De Spelmakers blijven vuurballen afschieten, maar Katniss ontwijkt ze allemaal. Wanneer iemand ruw op mijn linkerschouder mept, schrik ik me bijna een ongeluk. Ik draai mij om en neem met enige moeite de beker cola over die Merope me aanreikt - niet zo gemakkelijk om zonder morsen iets aan te pakken met al die dansende mensen om je heen. Ze zegt iets tegen mij, maar ik versta haar niet want het hele publiek schreeuwt opeens zo luid dat ik zelfs de loeiharde muziek bijna niet meer hoor. Ik kijk snel terug naar het scherm en weet meteen dat er iets gebeurd moet zijn, want Katniss zit in elkaar gedoken op de grond.

Eerst snap ik niet goed wat er aan de hand is, maar dan zweeft het capitoolembleem kort in het midden van het beeld en zie ik het in de herhaling. Katniss hoort de vuurbal blijkbaar wel aankomen, maar reageert deze keer net iets te laat. De bal scheert rakelings langs haar kuit en zet haar broekspijp in brand. Ze slaagt erin om het vuur zelf te doven, al houdt ze er wel een flinke brandwonde aan over. Dan verschijnt het capitoolembleem opnieuw en zitten we weer in de live-uitzending.

De drijfjacht lijkt voorbij te zijn. Blijkbaar hebben de Spelmakers besloten dat de tributen elkaar dicht genoeg genaderd hebben. De meesten hebben kneuzingen of andere verwondingen opgelopen, maar iedereen heeft het overleefd. De muur van vlammen brandt nog steeds even fel, maar hij beweegt niet meer. Het meisje uit district 5 ploft hijgend neer op de grond, de jongen uit 11 leunt tegen een boom terwijl hij gulzig uit zijn waterzak drinkt.

De Beroeps keren terug naar hun basiskamp bij het meer - het vuur heeft hen immers die richting uit gedreven - en stellen vast dat dit door de vlammen gespaard is gebleven. Ze smeren hun brandwonden in met een zalf die ze in de Hoorn gevonden hebben, al weet ik vrij zeker dat hun sponsors een nog betere zalf zouden kunnen betalen. Daarna kruipen ze in hun slaapzakken. De jongen uit district 3 krijgt zo te zien de eerste wachtbeurt. Ook de menigte om ons heen wordt wat rustiger, hoewel de meeste mensen nog steeds aan het dansen zijn.

Het is duidelijk dat het de komende uren kalm zal blijven in de arena. We hebben voorlopig meer dan genoeg actie gezien en de tributen zijn nu te uitgeput om naar elkaar op zoek te gaan. Tenzij twee van hen elkaar louter toevallig tegen het lijf zouden lopen, hoeven we deze nacht niets spannends meer te verwachten. Morgen zullen de Beroeps waarschijnlijk weer op jacht gaan en dan zal er ongetwijfeld gevochten worden. Eigenlijk vandaag al, want de klok die aan het balkon hangt geeft aan dat het al ver na middernacht is. Maar voorlopig zal er niet zo veel meer gebeuren, en verschillende groepjes mensen beginnen richting uitgang te gaan. Merope stelt voor om ook te vertrekken, de rest van ons groepje gaat akkoord.

Wanneer we de Nocturna buitenkomen, wandelen we rechtstreeks naar de dichtstbijzijnde taxistandplaats. De Transfer is al lang gesloten en niemand van ons heeft zin om nog dat hele eind te voet naar huis te gaan. Merope en ik moeten dezelfde richting uit en kunnen dus samen één taxi nemen. Zodra we een lege wagen zien, stappen we in en leggen we de chauffeur uit waar hij moet zijn. Ik betaal voor ons allebei, want Merope heeft me vanavond al getrakteerd. De taxi baant zich een weg door het verkeer en rijdt langs de wolkenkrabbers en de neonreclames van het stadscentrum. Ondanks dit late uur is er nog heel wat volk op de been, allemaal mensen die vanuit een café of nachtclub de drijfjacht bekeken hebben en nu naar huis gaan.

Ik moet als eerste uitstappen. De taxi stopt voor de ingang van het flatgebouw waar ik woon en ik blijf nog even op de stoep staan om naar Merope te wuiven. Ze zwaait terug door de achterruit totdat de taxi om de hoek van de straat verdwijnt. Wanneer ik naar boven kijk, zie ik in een aantal appartementen nog licht branden. Waarschijnlijk mensen die tot nu zijn opgebleven om de drijfjacht tot het einde te kunnen volgen.

Ik heb er geen spijt van dat ik met mijn vriendinnen ben meegegaan, want vanuit een discotheek kijken is toch veel leuker dat gewoon thuis in de zetel voor de tv te zitten. Ik bedenk mij nu ook hoe fijn het is om zulke goede vriendinnen te hebben. Vriendinnen met wie ik kan lachen, uitgaan en met wie ik alles kan delen. Op één ding na dan, want van mijn werk in de Garage weten ze niets. Dat blijft zelfs voor hen een geheim.

De Garage. Doran. Kivo. We hebben hem niet meer gezien nadat de regisseur overschakelde naar Katniss en het vuurballenduel, maar ik weet zeker dat er bij de drijfjacht geen doden zijn gevallen. Zoiets zouden ze beslist aan de kijkers getoond hebben, via rechtstreekse beelden of desnoods in de herhalingen. En nog maar eens ben ik eerlijk gezegd opgelucht dat hij nog leeft, ook al heb ik nadat hij uit beeld was verdwenen geen seconde meer aan hem gedacht. Waarom zou ik mij per slot van rekening druk maken om een tribuut die deze Spelen toch nooit zal winnen? Ik vind het inderdaad jammer dat er een gehandicapte jongen is uitgeloot, maar moet ik daar echt zo veel over piekeren? Hij doet mij aan Doran denken … maar het maakt toch niets uit op wie hij lijkt? Of toch?

Ik schud mijn hoofd om die vreemde, verontrustende gedachten kwijt te geraken, duw de toegangsdeur open en ga ons flatgebouw binnen.

* * *

**En daarmee zijn we ongeveer halfweg het verhaal (dat 20 hoofdstukken telt). Ik hoop echt dat jullie dit een goed hoofdstuk vonden, want het idee met de nachtclub had ik al heel erg lang. Meteen nadat ik boek 1 uit had, zag ik het al op deze manier voor mij, dus dit idee is eigenlijk zelfs nog ouder dan mijn verhaal zelf!**

**Verder nog een mededeling: tot nu toe postte ik afbeeldingen i.v.m. mijn verhaal altijd rechtstreeks op mijn profiel, maar in navolging van enkele andere schrijvers ben ik ook met een Tumblr-pagina begonnen. Alle afbeeldingen die op mijn profiel stonden, staan nu op deze Tumblr en er zullen zeker nog nieuwe afbeeldingen bij komen! De link naar de Tumblr vinden jullie op mijn profiel. **

**Als afsluiting zou ik graag willen vermelden dat ik onlangs drie zaken heb aangepast: de samenvatting, hoofdstuk 1 en hoofdstuk 8.**

**Hoofdstuk 8 heb ik aangepast naar aanleiding van de tips die ik in de reviews kreeg. Wat hoofdstuk 1 betreft: LeviAntonius heeft mij een hele tijd geleden eens in een PM laten weten dat hij als reden voor het ter plekke uitvoeren van de executie o.a. dacht aan 'woede van de vredebewaker'. Achteraf vond ik Levi's idee zo goed dat ik in de dialoog op het einde nog twee extra zinnetjes heb ingelast. Dus Levi, alsnog bedankt voor je idee! De samenvatting heb ik veranderd omdat ik mij realiseerde dat de oorspronkelijke samenvatting misschien toch niet helemaal de juiste indruk gaf: blijkbaar dachten een aantal lezers dat ik een zeer uitgebreid verslag van de 74****ste**** spelen wil geven, maar dat is toch niet helemaal de essentie van mijn verhaal … **


	11. Het Bloedzoekersnest

HOOFDSTUK 11: HET BLOEDZOEKERSNEST

Ik laat mijn nachtjapon in de wasmand vallen en ga voor het bedieningspaneel van de douche staan om een keuze te maken. Dennennaalden en lavendel heb ik onlangs nog gebruikt … citroenmelisse. Dat is al een hele tijd geleden. En het reservoir zit nog bijna vol, dus dat komt goed uit.

Wanneer ik onder de warme waterstralen sta, verdwijnen de laatste flarden van vermoeidheid uit mijn hoofd. Nadat ik terugkwam van de Nocturna ben ik meteen in bed gedoken en ik heb geslapen tot na de middag, maar zo'n feestnacht laat zich achteraf toch altijd voelen. Ik heb nog niet eens de moeite genomen om me aan te kleden. Gelukkig hoefde ik vandaag nergens heen en zijn mijn ouders vanochtend vroeg al de deur uitgegaan. Het huispersoneel moest vandaag niet komen werken, dus ik heb het rijk helemaal voor mij alleen.

Ik neem een washandje en begin mezelf grondig schoon te schrobben. Als je urenlang tussen een drukke menigte staat te dansen, zweet je je altijd een ongeluk. Ondertussen luister ik naar de live verslaggeving vanuit de arena. De deur van mijn badkamer staat op een kier en ik heb de tv luid genoeg gezet, dus ik kan alles duidelijk horen.

"De Beroepstroep is daarstraks teruggekeerd van een vruchteloze speurtocht door het grasland, maar het lijkt erop dat ze zich klaarmaken om opnieuw te vertrekken…" Het is niet Claudius Templesmith die aan het woord is, hij heeft het vannacht ongetwijfeld meer dan druk genoeg gehad en kan natuurlijk niet eeuwig wakker blijven. Maar deze gastcommentator doet het ook prima.

"Ja, beste kijkers, ze gaan opnieuw het bos in! Volgens mij zelfs in de richting van de plek waar de meisjes uit 11 en 12 verborgen zitten!"

Ik draai snel de kraan dicht en zet de heteluchtblazers aan. Dit kan nog interessant worden. Wanneer ik in mijn kamerjas voor de tv ga zitten, komt Rue in beeld. Ze heeft zich verstopt in een groepje rododendrons, en dat is maar goed ook want in de verte nadert de Beroepstroep al. De camera neemt een close-up van Rue terwijl ze haar hand uitsteekt naar haar zelfgemaakte katapult. Dan krijgen we Katniss te zien, die op amper een dertigtal meter afstand zit te suffen bij een ondiep vijvertje. Blijkbaar heeft ze er geen idee van dat haar concurrente uit district 11 zo dichtbij is.

"Het is wel duidelijk dat Rue nu in een benarde situatie zit. Wil ze zich hier uit redden door een steentje in de juiste richting te schieten, zodat de Beroeps op het geritsel afgaan en Katniss zullen vinden in plaats van haar? Ja, ze steekt haar hand in haar achterzak om een steentje te nemen … of nee, beste kijkers! Het lijkt erop dat ze zich bedacht heeft!"

Rue bergt haar katapult inderdaad weer op terwijl ze haar hoofd schudt. De Beroeps passeren nu op amper een paar meter van de rododendrons, maar ze gaan voorbij zonder Rue's schuilplaats te ontdekken.

"Dat is voorlopig goed afgelopen voor onze jongste tribuut van deze editie. En inmiddels is ook meneer Templesmith hier bij mij in de commentatorstudio komen zitten, want de speurtocht van de Beroeps is nog lang niet voorbij. Claudius, wat vind jij van Rue's reactie?"

"Wel, het verbaast mij eigenlijk niet echt dat ze van haar plan heeft afgezien. Tributen uit niet-beroepsdistricten staan er vaak om bekend dat ze elkaar niet zo snel verraden, ook al hebben we de afgelopen jaren een aantal uitzonderingen op die regel gezien. Maar over het algemeen geldt dat de deelnemers uit de lagere districten, en dan vooral die uit 10, 11 en 12, het spel redelijk sportief spelen."

"Een beetje jammer natuurlijk, want een echte confrontatie is stukken interessanter. Wacht even, beste kijkers! De Beroeps zijn weer in aantocht!"

De groep heeft blijkbaar besloten om dit gedeelte van het bos grondig uit te kammen, want ze zijn inderdaad op hun passen teruggekeerd en wandelen nu weer in de richting waar ze vandaan kwamen. De camera zoomt in op het groepje, zodat we hun gefluister duidelijk kunnen horen.

"Ssst! Ik denk dat daar misschien iemand zit! Ik zie iets oranjes."

"Ja, nu zie ik het ook. Zeg Clove, heb jij op de eerste dag niet iemand met een oranje rugzak aangevallen?"

"Klopt, dat was die trut uit district 12. Mijn mes bleef in haar rugzak steken. Ik ben nog altijd pissig omdat ik haar toen heb gemist."

"Uit district 12?" grijnst Cato. "Eindelijk! Deze keer kan ze niet ontsnappen!"

Het groepje begint te rennen. Katniss heeft het ook gehoord, want ze schrikt op en gaat er onmiddellijk vandoor. Zo te zien beseft ze dat ze op de grond geen enkele kans maakt tegen haar zes achtervolgers, want zodra ze een hoge, stevige boom tegenkomt klimt ze erin. Wanneer de anderen zich rond de stam verzamelen is ze al buiten hun bereik.

"Beste kijkers, haar tegenstanders zijn waarschijnlijk te groot en te zwaar om zo hoog te kunnen klimmen, maar dit betekent ook dat Katniss nu gevangen zit in die boom. We krijgen hier trouwens ook het bericht dat het meisje uit 11 in een naburige boom geklommen zou zijn."

De Beroeps weten ook dat ze Katniss voorlopig nog niet te pakken hebben, want ze roepen allerlei beledigingen naar boven. Maar aan Katniss' uitdagende antwoorden te horen laat ze zich er niet door afschrikken. Ik kom niet meer bij van het lachen wanneer ze zegt dat ze 'het persoonlijk iets te warm vond de laatste tijd'.

Glinster en Cato doen allebei een aanvalspoging, zonder succes. De vernedering van de Beroeps is compleet wanneer Katniss één van Glinsters pijlen lostrekt en hem triomfantelijk boven haar hoofd houdt. Ik vraag me af wat hun volgende stap zal zijn, want ik geloof nooit dat ze het zomaar zullen opgeven. Al tijdens de voorbereidingsweek in het Capitool was het voor iedereen duidelijk dat de Beroeps, en dan vooral Cato, een hekel hebben aan het meisje uit een onbelangrijk district dat met alle aandacht ging lopen.

Inmiddels is de schemering al ingevallen. Het groepje overlegt even en uiteindelijk horen we Peeta zeggen dat Katniss toch nergens heen gaat en dat ze morgenochtend wel met haar zullen afrekenen. De anderen gaan akkoord, al is het met enige tegenzin.

"Voorlopig dus nog geen echt gevecht, beste kijkers, maar blijf vooral nog even bij ons programma! We hebben namelijk net vastgesteld dat Katniss ongewenste buren heeft."

Het beeld schuift omhoog langs de boomstam en zo zien we dat er op een korte afstand boven de tak waar Katniss zit een wespennest hangt. Ongetwijfeld gemaakt door de nakomelingen van de bloedzoekers die een paar jaar geleden in de arena zijn uitgezet. Katniss heeft het duidelijk nog niet opgemerkt, want ze maakt zich nietsvermoedend klaar om te gaan slapen. Plotseling kijkt ze strak naar rechts. De camera toont de kruinen van de bomen die daar staan en dan verschijnt opeens Rue in beeld. Ze wijst naar iets boven Katniss' hoofd. Dat kan alleen het bloedzoekersnest zijn. Katniss blik volgt Rue's wijsvinger en haar ogen worden groot van angst.

"Dus ze beseft nu ook wat er haar letterlijk boven het hoofd hangt," besluit de gastcommentator. "De vraag is nu of er van rustig slapen nog veel in huis zal komen."

Ondertussen zijn de Beroeps ook bezig met het uitrollen van hun slaapzakken. Ze halen ook hun avondmaaltijd tevoorschijn: crackers, appels en een grote veldfles waar ze ieder om beurt van drinken. Het lijkt alsof ze opnieuw aan het overleggen zijn, waarschijnlijk over wie de eerste wacht zal optrekken.

"Aha!" hoor ik Claudius Templesmith zeggen. "Het ziet er naar uit dat Katniss iets van plan is!"

Het beeld verschuift weer naar boven, naar Katniss die moeizaam maar vastberaden richting wespennest begint te klimmen. Ik heb er geen flauw idee van wat ze gaat doen, totdat ze haar mes tevoorschijn haalt. Slim gezien. Mutilanten horen bij de Hongerspelen zoals een nieuw paar schoenen bij een feestje, maar ik heb nog nooit meegemaakt dat een tribuut zo'n mutilant zelf als wapen tegen de anderen wil gebruiken.

"Ter herinnering, beste kijkers: Forestwalker heeft dit jaar messen met een gekartelde rand voorzien, zodat je er gemakkelijk dingen mee kan doorzagen. En we krijgen hier net een melding van de regisseur binnen. Hoewel het spelen van het volkslied elk ogenblik kan beginnen, zullen we gezien de omstandigheden nog even bij het meisje uit district 12 blijven."

De commentatoren zijn nog niet eens uitgesproken wanneer de eerste tonen van het lied door de arena klinken. Nu pas begint Katniss met zagen. Vol bewondering besef ik dat ze bewust gewacht heeft tot dit moment, om het risico dat de Beroeps iets horen te verkleinen. Tussendoor krijgen we nog enkele snelle shots te zien van de hemel - geen doden vandaag - en een zilveren parachute die naar beneden zweeft. Voor wie zou die zijn?

Katniss is nog niet helemaal door de tak heen wanneer het volkslied afgelopen is. Blijkbaar heeft ze besloten om haar werk later af te maken, want ze daalt weer af naar de plaats waar haar slaapzak ligt. En daar vindt ze ook de parachute. Die was dus inderdaad voor haar bedoeld. Er hangt een potje aan waar een soort zalf blijkt in te zitten.

"Volgens de informatie die de Spelmakers ons gegeven hebben, gaat het om die nieuwe brandwondenzalf die enkele maanden geleden op de markt is gebracht. Een uitstekende keuze van Haymitch Abernathy, mentor van district 12!"

Ik twijfel er niet aan dat Katniss hier blij mee zal zijn. Een paar weken geleden heb ik die zalf zelf nog gebruikt, toen ik bij het aansteken van een stel theelichtjes afgeleid werd door het gerinkel van de telefoon. Hij verlichtte de pijn onmiddellijk. En blijkbaar is dat ook bij Katniss het geval, want ze kruipt in haar slaapzak en valt bijna meteen in slaap.

"Beste kijkers, we zullen het voorlopig hier bij laten wat de live-beelden betreft, maar zapt u vooral niet weg: over enkele ogenblikken kan u genieten van een studiogesprek waarin de hoogtepunten van vandaag nog eens samengevat worden, gevolgd door een korte documentaire over de techniek die gebruikt werd om de brand van vorige nacht gecontroleerd te laten verlopen. Daarnaast nodigen we u ook uit om morgenochtend vroeg weer samen met ons naar de Spelen te kijken, want zowel de Spelmakers als onze collega-commentatoren en survivalexperts vermoeden dat Katniss het nest waarschijnlijk ten laatste kort na zonsopgang naar beneden zal laten vallen. Tot morgen!"

Ik zet de tv uit en besluit om nog snel een kom soep te drinken en daarna meteen naar bed te gaan. Mijn ouders zijn er nog steeds niet. Ze zullen op weg naar huis wel in één of ander café zijn blijven plakken, toen duidelijk werd dat de Beroeps mogelijk Katniss of Rue zouden vinden. En ik mag dan wel lang uitgeslapen hebben, toch wil het vandaag niet te laat maken. Want morgenochtend moet ik nog vóór zonsopkomst alweer voor de tv zitten.

* * *

Het gerinkel van mijn wekker haalt me bruusk uit mijn slaap. Binnensmonds vloekend zet ik het ding af terwijl ik me afvraag wat mij bezield heeft om in de vakantie zo vroeg te willen opstaan. Dan weet ik het weer. Ik glip mijn bed uit en sluip op kousenvoeten richting woonkamer om de tv aan te zetten. De klank zet ik zo zacht mogelijk, anders heeft die vervelende onderbuurman weer iets om over te klagen. Ik kruip weer onder mijn deken, dat ik op de zitbank neergegooid heb, en wacht rustig af.

"Schuif eens op, Aludra, we komen ook kijken."

Ik trek mijn knieën op om plaats te maken voor mijn ouders, die naast mij op de bank komen zitten. Met zijn drieën kijken we naar het scherm. Daar is net een studiogesprek bezig over de miniatuurcamera's waarmee de meeste beelden van de Spelen gefilmd worden. Ze zijn ingebouwd in kleine, vliegende toestelletjes die als insecten gecamoufleerd zijn. Alleen iemand die heel goed kijkt kan het verschil zien. Voor het tonen van de bloedzoekersaanval zal men gebruik maken van het allernieuwste model, dat eruit ziet als een doodgewone libel.

Dan kondigt Caesar Flickerman aan dat ze nu meteen overschakelen naar arenabeelden. Volgens de laatste berichten is Katniss al wakker en maakt ze zich nu klaar om voor de tweede keer naar het nest te klimmen.

Het volgende ogenblik verschijnt het bos van de arena op het scherm. Hoewel de zon nog maar half boven de horizon uit komt, is de donkere vorm van het nest duidelijk te zien. Deze beelden zijn vanuit een naburige boom geschoten, en dan besef ik dat we vanuit Rue's standpunt naar het tafereel zitten te kijken. Waarschijnlijk heeft zij het 'insect' achter haar linkerschouder nog niet eens opgemerkt. Katniss kijkt recht in de lens en roept zo stil mogelijk Rue's naam. Wanneer ze haar aandacht heeft, laat ze haar mes zien en maakt ze een gebaar dat 'doorzagen' betekent.

"Zoals ik gisterenavond al zei, tributen uit de lagere districten spelen het meestal sportief en spannen in de beginfase van de Spelen min of meer samen tegen de Beroeps," hoor ik Claudius Templesmith zeggen.

Rue heeft de boodschap begrepen en maakt zich uit de voeten. De camera volgt haar wanneer ze voorzichtig naar het uiteinde van een tak kruipt en met een berekende sprong in de boom ernaast belandt. Zo gaat ze zonder één keer de grond te raken van boom naar boom, tot ze een flink eind bij het nest vandaan is. Er klinkt telkens wat geritsel, maar de Beroeps slapen er gewoon doorheen. Even later laat ze zich voorzichtig naar beneden glijden, waarna ze met een voorzichtige sprong op de grond neerkomt. Ze sluipt stilletjes verder, tot mijn verbazing terug in de richting van het meer.

_Eén van de weinige voordelen van klein en tenger zijn_, zeg ik bij mezelf. Al denk ik dat er maar bitter weinig tributen zijn geweest die zoiets konden. Ook het commentatorduo heeft bewondering voor de acrobatische techniek van het meisje uit 11. De gastspreker voegt er half grappend aan toe dat "we dit zeker niet van district 10 moeten verwachten". Mijn ouders moeten er allebei een beetje om gniffelen, maar ik niet.

Het volgende moment ga ik rechtop in de zetel zitten. Katniss is verder gegaan met zagen en ze is nu zo goed als helemaal door de tak heen! Wanneer het nest uiteindelijk naar beneden valt, houden zelfs de commentatoren hun adem in. Het belandt pal naast de Beroepstroep op de grond, scheurt open en in een close-up zien we hoe de hele kolonie naar buiten komt gevlogen.

De zes jongeren op de grond schieten onmiddellijk wakker en zoals te verwachten was, zetten ze het op een lopen, naar het meer. Ze laten al hun spullen liggen en stormen dwars door het struikgewas heen. Iets anders kunnen ze toch niet doen nu ze door een horde levensgevaarlijke wespen worden aangevallen. Als ze dit willen overleven moeten ze de insecten zo snel mogelijk zien kwijt te geraken, want bloedzoekerssteken veroorzaken hallucinaties en kunnen zelfs tot de dood leiden.

Dat laatste wordt meteen bewezen wanneer de meisjes uit district 1 en 4 - Glinster en Cleo - stuiptrekkend neervallen. De rest van de groep haalt het meer en duikt meteen het water in, met kleren en al. Het capitoolembleem zweeft door het midden van het beeld en we zien nog eens hoe de tak breekt, het nest omlaag dondert en de zes tributen van het ene op het andere moment moeten rennen voor hun leven. Wanneer de regie weer overschakelt op livebeelden, kruipen de Beroeps net weer aan land. Ook zij blijken allemaal gestoken te zijn. Zelfs de jongen uit district 3, die bij het meer was gebleven om de voorraden te bewaken, is er niet aan ontsnapt. Wonder uit district 1 slaagt er nog in om zijn doorweekte jas uit te trekken, maar ik kan nu al zien hoe het gif zijn hoofd overneemt.

We horen twee kanonschoten, kort achter elkaar. De regisseur schakelt weer over naar Katniss, die inmiddels op de begane grond staat en nu probeert om de zilveren boog en pijlen van de zopas overleden Glinster te bemachtigen. Het kost haar heel wat moeite, want ook zij heeft een paar steken opgelopen en haar bewegingen beginnen nu al ongecoördineerd te worden. Ze heeft de wapens net in handen als plotseling Peeta verschijnt. "Wat doe jij hier nog?" horen we hem gejaagd zeggen.

"Beste kijkers, het is duidelijk dat beide tributen uit 12 nu al last hebben van de desoriënterende effecten van het gif. Zullen ze echt proberen om het in deze toestand tegen elkaar op te nemen? Wacht even, er is nog een andere persoon teruggekeerd van het meer!"

Cato baant zich woedend een weg door het struikgewas. Ik ga er van uit dat hij Katniss nu wel in mootjes zal willen hakken, nu ze hem en de anderen op zo'n manier te pakken heeft genomen. Maar dan gebeurt er iets wat ik eigenlijk niet verwacht had. Peeta slaagt erin om Katniss zo ver te krijgen dat ze het op een lopen zet, en gaat dan zelf het gevecht met zijn bondgenoot aan. Ze zijn allebei groot en sterk, en Peeta slaagt erin om de eerste uithalen van Cato's zwaard met de schacht van zijn speer af te weren. Maar Cato is beter getraind en het duurt niet lang voordat hij zijn tegenstander een gigantische snijwond in het linkerbovenbeen bezorgt. Peeta tast in een reflex naar de wonde en meteen zitten zijn handen onder het bloed.

Ik weet bijna zeker dat we zo meteen een derde kanon zullen horen, maar blijkbaar is Cato minder goed bestand tegen het bloedzoekersgif dan Peeta. Hij verliest het bewustzijn voordat hij zijn werk kan afmaken en Peeta sleept zichzelf dieper het bos in. De camera volgt hem tot bij een beekje, waar ook hij uiteindelijk op de grond in elkaar zakt.

De wespen zijn in het bos verdwenen. Om ons een overzicht van de situatie te geven, worden er beelden getoond van iedereen die bij deze aanval betrokken is geweest. Glinster en het meisje uit 4, wiens lijken door een hovercraft opgehaald worden, Cato, de overige Beroeps en Peeta, die liggen waar ze gevallen zijn, Rue die vanuit een bosje kreupelhout bij het meer alles zo goed mogelijk gevolgd heeft, en ten slotte Katniss. Ook zij is uiteindelijk bezweken en ligt nu bewusteloos in een ondiepe kuil, met de zilveren boog en pijlen naast haar. Claudius Templesmith neemt opnieuw het woord.

"Beste kijkers, de list van Katniss heeft gewerkt maar de gevolgen zijn spectaculair: op amper enkele minuten tijd zijn er twee tributen gesneuveld en zes anderen in een tijdelijke coma beland. De enigen die voorlopig actief aan het spel kunnen deelnemen zijn de meisjes uit districten 11 en 5 en de jongens uit districten 10 en 11. Zowel mijn collega's als ikzelf zijn verrast door de reactie van Peeta. We herinneren ons allemaal wat hij tijdens zijn interviews gezegd heeft, maar gaat zijn liefde voor Katniss echt zo ver dat hij bereid is om zijn eigen leven voor haar in de waagschaal te stellen? Stof genoeg voor een grondige analyse, beste kijkers! Tot zo ver deze rechtstreekse uitzending. We keren nu terug naar de studio."

De volgende uren blijft het zeker kalm in de arena, dus als ik de stad in wil om te gaan shoppen, kan ik dat best nu doen.

* * *

Het is al bijna avond wanneer ik terug voor onze voordeur sta. Ik heb de hele voormiddag in de winkelbuurt rondgelopen en in mijn handtas zitten nu twee nieuwe armbanden, een heel leuk kettinkje en een potje goudkleurige eyeliner. Later op de dag ben ik nog eens gaan zwemmen in Oceans World, en hoewel we vandaag niets hadden afgesproken ben ik daar toevallig Merope tegen het lijf gelopen. Natuurlijk zijn we toen een hele tijd met elkaar blijven kletsen.

We hebben het eigenlijk vooral over Peeta gehad. Ik was eerlijk gezegd een beetje verrast over zijn besluit om heel abrupt met zijn bondgenoten te breken, maar Merope beweert dat ze het zelf al had zien aankomen. We weten allemaal dat hij meer dan waarschijnlijk echt verliefd is op Katniss, en het verwondert dan ook niemand dat hij de groep de verkeerde richting uitstuurde die eerste nacht. Maar geen van de Beroeps zou ooit zwart op wit kunnen bewijzen dat hij dit met opzet gedaan heeft. Je leven riskeren in een rechtstreeks gevecht met iemand als Cato is toch nog iets anders. Ik twijfelde er eerlijk gezegd aan of Peeta echt zo ver zou gaan met zijn pogingen om haar te beschermen - per slot van rekening kunnen ze nooit samen winnen - maar ik moet nu toegeven dat Merope toch gelijk heeft gehad.

Wanneer ik thuis binnen kom, zie ik dat ik nog net op tijd ben voor de dagelijkse samenvatting. Die begint natuurlijk met de bloedzoekersaanval, waar Claudius en Caesar zeker vijf volle minuten over blijven doorpraten. Ze sluiten het onderwerp af met de belofte dat er na dit praatprogramma een documentaire over de effecten van bloezoekerssteken op het menselijk lichaam zal volgen. Daarna krijgen we een overzicht van wat de overige tributen vandaag gedaan hebben.

Diny uit district 5 heeft haar kampplek verder ingericht en is nu bezig met het zoeken naar voedsel. Het is nu al duidelijk dat dit in de toekomst voor haar een probleem zal worden, want ze heeft geen jachtwapens en blijkt niet zo veel eetbare planten te kennen. Ik denk dat Sirrah wel gelijk heeft als ze zegt dat dit meisje een prima stel hersens heeft. Maar als je de feitenkennis niet hebt, schiet je daar niet veel mee op. Volgens de commentatoren zal ze ofwel het risico moeten nemen om met enkele planten te experimenteren, ofwel moeten nadenken over een andere manier om aan eten te geraken.

Rue heeft het voorval met de wespen op een veilige afstand gevolgd en is bladeren aan het verzamelen die volgens de survivalexperts een goed medicijn zijn tegen het bloedzoekersgif. Een beetje eigenaardig, want zelf heeft ze geen enkele steek opgelopen. Maar omdat ze Katniss het nest heeft aangewezen, denken sommige commentatoren dat er misschien een nieuw bondgenootschap zit aan te komen. Ze heeft zich ook een hele tijd bezig gehouden met een scherpe rotsscherf, die ze verder geslepen heeft door ermee tegen een groot stuk steen te schuren. Het resultaat is niet zo goed als een echt mes, maar toch bijna.

Thresh heeft er vandaag een soort trainingsdag van gemaakt. Toen hij kort achter elkaar twee kanonschoten hoorde, heeft hij blijkbaar terecht aangenomen dat er voorlopig genoeg bloed gevloeid had. Hij heeft urenlang geoefend met het zwaard dat hij op dag één bij de Hoorn bemachtigd heeft. Men vermoedt dat hij tijdens de voorbereidingsweek niet zo veel met wapens heeft getraind omdat hij duidelijk niets met de Beroepstributen te maken wil hebben, en die tributen zouden naar men zegt altijd bij de gevechtsonderdelen langsgaan. Maar zeker weten doen we dat niet want het verloop van de trainingen blijft altijd geheim.

Als laatste laten ze Kivo zien. Zijn vorige schuilplaats - de omgevallen boom - is door de brand vernield, maar inmiddels heeft hij al een nieuwe plek gevonden, ergens in een rotsspleet. Daar houdt hij zich nu al meer dan een volledige dag verborgen. Eén keer is hij naar buiten gekomen om zijn zelfgemaakte waterzak te vullen en een snelle sanitaire stop te maken, maar dat is dan ook alles. De commentatoren leggen uit dat hij tijdens zijn vlucht voor het vuur een terrein met scherpe rotsblokken moest oversteken en hierbij zwaar gevallen is. Het resultaat is een grote snijwond in de bovenkant van zijn linkerhand. Blijkbaar moet er vuil in de wonde gekomen zijn, want de zaak is gaan ontsteken en zijn hand is nu gedeeltelijk opgezwollen. Bovendien is hij ook nog eens linkshandig, wat deze verwonding extra onpraktisch maakt. En waardoor ik alweer aan Doran moet denken, want die gebruikt ook altijd zijn linkerhand. Voor Kivo zit er nu in ieder geval niets anders op dan zich voorlopig ver van zijn tegenstanders te houden en te hopen op goede sponsors.

Het is toch wel even schrikken als ik een close-up van Kivo's dikke hand zie. Niet vanwege de wonde zelf - tijdens eerdere edities van de Spelen heb ik al ergere kwetsuren gezien - maar het doet mij denken aan die ene keer, enkele jaren geleden, dat ik zelf in mijn linkerhand heb gesneden. Een ongelukje tijdens het koken. Ik ben gelukkig snel in het ziekenhuis geraakt, waar ze het deskundig hebben gehecht. Ook het laten weglaseren van het litteken is prima gelukt, je ziet er nu helemaal niets meer van. Al bij al is het dus goed afgelopen, maar ik herinner mij wel dat het behoorlijk pijn deed. En hoe stom het ook klink, ik vind het spijtig dat dit uitgerekend Kivo moet overkomen. Hij was al in het nadeel door zijn manke voet, en nu dit weer.

In ieder geval besef ik dat de commentatoren daarnet gelijk hadden: als Kivo nog iets van zijn Hongerspelen wil maken, heeft hij dringend sponsors nodig. Die kunnen zelf niet beslissen waarvoor hun financiële bijdrage gebruikt wordt, maar elke mentor weet uit eigen ervaring wat een tribuut nodig heeft om te winnen.

Misschien is dit het goede moment om te doen wat ik me eerder al had voorgenomen. 's Avonds laat - mijn ouders zijn al in de badkamer - zoek ik de digitale sponsorzender op en ik schrijf een flinke som geld over op de tributenrekening van district 10.

* * *

Wanneer ik zelf ook in bed lig, blijf ik minstens een kwartier in het donker voor mij uit staren. In slaap vallen wil niet echt lukken, daarvoor zit ik te veel met mijn gedachten bij alles wat er sinds Boetedag is gebeurd. Ik zet het allemaal nog eens op een rijtje. De herhaling van de lotingen in district 10 die ik niet opnieuw heb bekeken. Kivo's interview dat mij is bijgebleven. De stiekeme opluchting nadat hij het bloedbad overleefde. De verwarring die ik voelde toen ik thuiskwam van de Nocturna. Tot nu toe heb ik het altijd naar de achtergrond verdrongen, maar eigenlijk kan ik er nu niet meer omheen: de deelname van Kivo zit mij meer dwars dan ik zou willen. Is het omdat hij mank is? Omdat hij daardoor op Doran lijkt? Of beide?

_Stel je verdomme niet zo aan, Aludra,_ zeg ik inwendig tegen mezelf. _Er zijn elk jaar tributen waarvan iedereen meteen weet dat ze geen schijn van kans maken, en het is wel duidelijk dat de districten er destijds zelf om gevraagd hebben toen ze de opstand van de Donkere Dagen begonnen zijn. Iedereen beschouwd de Spelen als een feest, waarom zou jij er dan zo over piekeren? Je ouders en vriendinnen zijn zelfs niet eens geïnteresseerd in die jongen uit district 10._

Maar toch blijft het knagen. Want ik weet heel goed dat de mensen van de Garage de Spelen niet als een feest beschouwen. Het duurt nog een hele tijd voordat ik mijn oogleden eindelijk zwaar voel worden. Ik blijf met mijn duim over de binnenkant van mijn vingers wrijven, daar waar het mes had gesneden.

* * *

**In deze AN zou ik als eerste iedereen willen bedanken voor de positieve reviews op het vorige hoofdstuk: ik liep al heel erg lang rond met het idee om een nachtelijke actiescène in de arena te bekijken vanuit het uitgaansleven in het Capitool, dus ik ben erg blij dat dit idee goed ontvangen is. In de verfilming hebben ze de brand overdag laten plaatsvinden, maar in het boek was het wel degelijk nacht. (Trouwens, ik heb ooit een Engelstalige one-shot gelezen met als titel 'The Capitol Nightclub'. Maar in dat verhaal kwamen er geen arenascènes voor.) **

**Wat de insect-camera's betreft: Suzanne Collins heeft ons nooit verteld hoe de Spelen precies gefilmd worden, maar dit lijkt mij de handigste manier om dat te doen. Met vaste camera's heb je twee problemen: ten eerste is de arena vrij groot en zou je er dus een enorm groot aantal van nodig hebben, en ten tweede kan je niet kiezen vanuit welke hoek je iets filmt (een camera kan vlak bij de tributen hangen, maar als ze er met hun rug naar gekeerd zitten, dan heb je alsnog geen bruikbare beelden). Daarom denk ik dat heel wat arenascènes met verplaatsbare camera's gefilmd worden. En omdat uit de boeken blijkt dat de tributen de camera's doorgaans zelf niet opmerken, veronderstel ik dat ze gecamoufleerd zijn. **

**Tot slot nog één mededeling: ik heb opnieuw iets op de Tumblr van dit verhaal gezet (een kaart van Panem).**


End file.
